Drabbles en tous genres
by Lyla0i
Summary: Drabbles écrits dans le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes. Mais c'est quoi ? Chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 min pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom que l'on souhaite ici : Harry Potter, le Hobbit, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Now You See Me, Hawaii 5-0, Charmed...
1. Chapter 1 : mars 2019

_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Les drabbles qui suivent ont été écrit dans le groupe _**_Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur_**_ lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes._

_Mais c'est quoi ? En fait, lors de cette soirée chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 minutes pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom que l'on souhaite. Pour cette première série de mots j'ai écrit sur les fandoms : Harry Potter, le Hobbit, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Now You See Me, Hawaii 5-0, et Charmed_

_Petit rappel pour tous les drabbles à venir : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de leur auteur._

_S'il y a des homophobes ou des âmes sensibles par ici vous pouvez faire demi-tour._

_Sinon, je vous remercie de venir lire cet exercice auquel je me suis prêtée avec plaisir. Sous chaque mot imposé, vous trouverez le fandom et le nombre de mots._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**EGOCENTRIQUE**

Harry Potter _ 204 mots

Tout le monde le pensait égocentrique, narcissique, hautain… mais personne n'essayait de voir derrière sa carapace, de comprendre que s'il montrait cet aspect de lui-même c'était simplement pour se préserver. Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'avait été son enfance. Oui il venait d'une famille riche, oui il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Tout, sauf deux choses : l'amour et l'innocence. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais montré d'amour, le confiant aux soins des elfes de maison, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de jouer avec lui, de lui lire une histoire ou de le prendre dans leurs bras. Pire, ils n'avaient pas su préserver son innocence des monstres qui se réunissaient dans leur maison : les mangemorts. Très tôt, il avait vu des séances de torture, des meurtres réalisés sous les rires de ces hommes et femmes cagoulés. Il avait passé son enfance, son adolescence à faire des cauchemars, à redouter le jours où on lui demanderait de réaliser ces actes affreux…

Alors à choisir, il préférait montrer ce visage hautain et arrogant. Il préférait que les gens le pensent égocentrique plutôt que fragile. Il préférait être seul que s'attacher à des gens qui à leur tour le trahiront ou lui seront arrachés.

* * *

**CRAPAHUTER**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 174 mots

Assis sous un arbre, il se souvenait de son enfance, avant que les ombres n'atteignent la forêt, avant que crapahuter sous les feuilles ne soit dangereux. Il se souvenait du délice qu'il ressentait à sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds, le soleil sur son visage, le vent sur sa peau. Il se souvenait de sorties durant lesquelles ses parents se joignaient à lui. Parfois ils allaient jusqu'à la rivière où il pouvait se tremper les pieds.

\- Je vous trouve bien songeur mon ami.

-Je me souviens des temps où il n'était pas dangereux de crapahuter dans les bois.

\- Nous y arriverons mon ami, Frodon le détruira et un jour nos enfants pourront se balader en toute innocence à nouveau.

Legolas regarda Aragorn avec gratitude. Cet ami de longue date à qui il confierait sa vie sans hésiter, celui qui parvenait toujours à trouver les mots pour lui redonner le sourire. Ils échangèrent un regard serein et s'installèrent tous deux contre l'arbre pour profiter de quelques instants de calmes avant le retour des combats.

* * *

**ILLUSION**

Now You See me _ 145 mots

« Approchez, approchez encore, regardez de plus près, car plus vous serez près, plus vous vous éloignerez de la réalité. » L'illusion, voilà ce qu'Henley et Daniel manipulaient le mieux. Merrit maniait les pensées et Jack les objets. Mais Dan lui aimait jouer avec l'illusion, l'illusion d'avoir sa vie en mains, d'avoir un pouvoir sur les autres ? De faire partit de ce groupe ? Mais cette illusion s'était brisée lorsque Henley avait décidé de les quitter à cause de lui. A cause de ce besoin d'avoir la main sur tout. Les autres lui en avaient voulu car il n'avait pas su se défaire de son besoin de contrôle. Et une fois Henley partie, Jack et Merrit avaient laissé s'exprimer leurs émotions : la colère, la peine… mais lui non. Daniel avait créé une nouvelle illusion : celle où il faisait croire qu'il allait bien.

* * *

**DOULEUR**

Harry Potter _ 221 mots

Il avait mal. Très mal. Mais le plus douloureux n'était pas son corps qui convulsait, c'était son amour propre. Il savait qu'il se faisait torturer pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait reconnu Potter à la minute où il l'avait eu en face de lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu le dire à sa tante, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois tous leurs prisonniers enfuis, sa tante s'était tournée vers lui. Elle avait commencé à lui lancé des sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue : oui, il l'avait reconnu. Elle était devenue folle à ce moment-là.

Depuis près d'une heure elle le torturait, hurlait mais lui tournait ses pensées vers Potter. Tout ce qui lui importait était que Potter soit sauf et tue ces monstres. Il croisa le regard de sa mère entre deux sorts. Ce regard fut plus douloureux que tout le reste : elle ne l'aiderait pas, elle était déçue de lui et pensait que son sort était mérité.

Il avait mal, mal de savoir que toutes les personnes à qui il tenait : ses parents, ses amis… Potter, lui en voulait ou étaient déçus de lui. Lui était déçu de lui même, et il en souffrait. Peut être qu'il méritait son sort finalement…

* * *

**SAUTER**

Harry Potter _ 169 mots

« Sauter ! Sauter ! Sauter ! »

Dobby ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Le lit de Harry Potter rebondissait tellement. Dobby n'avait jamais eu le droits de s'amuser, alors maintenant qu'il était libre, il se faisait plaisir en rebondissant sur le lit de son ami.

Harry, assis avec Ron sur le lit du rouquin était plié en deux de rire. Ron ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation.

Dobby descendit du lit et prit les mains des deux adolescents.

« Sauter ! Harry Potter et son ami sauter avec moi ! »

Harry repartit dans un fou rire en se mettant à sauter avec l'elfe. Ron après quelques hésitations se mit lui aussi à sauter dans tous les sens et à rire aux éclats.

« Les garçons vous êtes … ? » Hermione suspendit sa phrase en entrant dans le dortoir de ses meilleurs amis. La scène était touchante. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle fit demi-tour et se décida à revenir les chercher plus tard.

* * *

**RESPIRER**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 208 mots

« Steve ! » Hurla Danno en entrant dans la maison où son ami avait été attiré. Mais quel con il avait été de partir tout seul rageait Dany intérieurement. Il était qui lui ? Il était sensé être son binôme, son meilleur ami, son…

Dany cessa son monologue intérieur en trouvant son ami étendu au sol, des marques violettes autour du coup. Il se précipita à ses côtés, plaça son oreille au dessus de sa bouche et attendit.

Rien.

Danny réagit au quart de tour. Il décrocha son téléphone et appela les secours tout en commençant le massage cardiaque. Le corps de Steve était encore chaud, il y avait possiblement encore une chance de le sauver.

« Aller Steve ! Je t'interdis de m'abandonner ! Aller ! » Répéta-t-il comme un mantra avant de lui faire le bouche à bouche.

« Aller Steve ! Respire bordel ! Respire ! »

Le stress de Danny lui donna l'adrénaline nécessaire pour masser son ami pendant plusieurs minutes et surtout pour le voir reprendre une grande inspiration juste avant que les secours n'arrivent.

« Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs connard ! Reste tranquille, le secours arrivent. » Lui dit Danny, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues.

* * *

**FANTÔME**

Le Hobbit _ 193 mots

Bilbon regardait à travers sa fenêtre depuis plusieurs heures. Il déprimait en ce soir pluvieux. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que les nains avaient débarqué dans son smial et changé sa vie. Il entendait encore les rires de Kili et Fili, les chants de Bofur, la voix grave de Thorin. Rien qu'à repenser à la voix de Thorin il en avait des frissons et les larmes aux yeux.

La sonnette retentit. Sans envie, il alla ouvrir. La bouche ouverte, le teint blanc comme s'il avait vu un fantôme Bilbon tourna de l'œil.

Dwalin grogna, comment cet épicier avait-il réussi auparavant à le tirer de tant de mauvais pas ?

Sans délicatesse il réveilla le hobbit.

« Excusez mon accueil mais je pensais à ce fameux soir où vous avez débarqué ici, je m'attends presque à ce que les autres vous suivent. »

« Malheureusement je suis seul. Les autres sont à Erebor. Je suis chargé d'aller chercher Dis, la sœur de Thorin pour la ramener à Erebor. »

Bilbon ne répondit pas mais se demanda si ramener cette pauvre naine là où toute sa famille était morte était vraiment la meilleur des idées.

* * *

**EFFACER**

Harry Potter _ 194 mots

Drago était face à Hagrid, cherchant ses mots, la tête basse, le regard honteux. Il savait tout le mal qu'il avait causé au garde-chasse, il savait qu'il n'avait été qu'un petit con avec lui, que son comportement avait été plus qu'injuste mais… mais quoi ? Il était sous l'influence de son père à ce moment là ? Il n'avait même pas essayé de réfléchir par lui-même ? Tout cela était vrai, mais ça n'effaçait rien de ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors il prit le peu de courage qu'il avait à deux mains et releva les yeux vers le demi-géant.

« J'ai appris à réfléchir par moi-même Hagrid. Et… je me suis rendu compte à quel point je me suis mal comporté envers vous… alors voilà, désolé. »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de se sentir plus honteux ou de faire demi-tour. Hagrid l'attrapa dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Tu es pardonné Drago. » Répondit Hagrid.

Le cœur de Drago se réchauffa. Finalement, il existait sur cette Terre des personnes capable de pardonner. Drago venait d'apprendre une belle leçon : les erreurs ne s'effacent pas, mais peuvent être réparées ou dépassées...

* * *

**AVEUGLEMENT**

Noy you see me _ 160 mots

Jack conduisait, ma boule au ventre. Le moment était venu. Soit leur plan se déroulait à la perfection soit il mourait. Parfait. Vraiment. Jack suivait aveuglement le plan, il faisait toute confiance à ses partenaires… Mais il était vraiment trop jeune pour mourir. Il avait peur de commettre une faute, peur que ses poursuivants ne fassent quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Un camion se plaça devant lui, un autre derrière. Il accéléra quand les portes arrière du camion s'ouvrirent. Sa voiture s'engouffra dans la remorque. Il l'avança au maximum et coupa le moteur.

Jack ferma les yeux, l'adrénaline le quittant à fur et à mesure. Ses partenaires allaient mettre le leurre. Ils avaient réussit. Officiellement il était mort… seulement officiellement. Il était sein et sauf dans le noir de cette remorque. Il laissa quelques larmes de soulagement glisser hors de ses paupières et s'autorisa un peu de repos avant de devoir mettre la suite de leur plan en action.

* * *

**ELEGANCE**

Harry Potter_ 74 mots

Harry dans un coin de la tente regardait Ginny avec des étoiles dans les yeux. La fête battait son plein pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Les gens dansaient, riaient, profitaient… mais pas lui. Il était dans un coin et regardait celle qui faisait battre son cœur danser avec ses frères. Elle était belle, la définition même de l'élégance.

Une voix le sortit de sa contemplation : les mangemorts arrivaient. Il devait fuir.

* * *

**TRAHISON**

Le Hobbit _ 227 mots

« Traître ! »

Bilbon regardait Thorin allongé sur son lit, blessé et mourant. « Traître », c'était le dernier mot que Thorin lui avait dit. Bilbon savait bien que c'était le pouvoir de l'Arkenstone qui avait corrompu le roi à ce moment-là, que sans cette fichue pierre, il ne lui aurait jamais dit ce mot. C'est même pour cette raison qu'il avait donné la pierre aux hommes et aux elfes. Il ne supportait plus de voir celui que son cœur chérissait dans cet état. Ce n'était plus le nain dont il était tombé amoureux. Alors non, il ne l'avait pas trahi, il avait voulu le sauver de cette folie qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Malheureusement la vie aussi est traître, elle avait visiblement décidé que l'heure de Thorin était venue et non contente qu'il ne s'entre-tue pas avec les Hommes et les Elfes, elle avait fait intervenir les orques. Certes Thorin avait recouvré la raison, mais il allait mourir, tout comme ses neveux. Le sort en aurait-il été autrement si Thorin ne l'avait pas chassé pour trahison ? S'il était resté à côtés pour l'aider ?

« Bilbon ? »

Le hobbit s'approcha de son amant.

« Pardonnes-moi, j'espère que tu crois toujours en mon amour pour toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi Thorin. » Lui répondit Bilbon.

Thorin sourit, et rendit son dernier souffle.

* * *

**JARDIN**

Harry Potter _ 214 mots

Harry regardait Teddy jouer dans le jardin avec Pixie, une petite chienne Cavalier King Charles qu'Hermione leur avait offert pour Noël. L'enfant avait maintenant sept ans et était quotidiennement dans sa vie depuis cinq ans.

Après la guerre Ginny et lui avaient donné une chance à leur couple mais ils n'en étaient clairement pas au même stade de leurs vies. Harry voulait passer du temps avec Teddy, fonder sa famille dans un petit cottage perdu dans les campagnes du pays alors que Ginny voulait profiter de sa jeunesse. Après un an de relation ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord. Harry avait alors demandé à la grand-mère de Teddy si elle était d'accord pour qu'il demande la garde totale de Teddy et la vieille femme la lui avait donné.

La procédure avait durée presque un an, durant lequel il avait acquis ce cottage dans la campagne anglaise, en bordure d'un village sorcier. Teddy avait tout de suite adoré le jardin où il pouvait joué autant qu'il le voulait.

« C'est l'heure du goûter ! » Cria la voix de son amour depuis maintenant trois ans qui avait préparé un gâteau pour Teddy avec sa Andromeda.

Harry sourit en voyant son petit garçon courir à l'intérieur en riant. Sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

* * *

**DESIR**

Le Hobbit _ 215 mots

Tu te demande encore pourquoi il t'a invité à dansé, lui Fili, le premier héritier au trône, ce courageux héro de la bataille des cinq armées… Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, il a tout pour plaire mais tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi il s'intéressait à toi depuis ton arrivée à Erebor. Tu profite de la danse en essayant de ne pas te faire de faux espoirs, ce qui n'est pas évident avec ses mains qui se promènent sur ton dos, ta taille, tes reins…

« Si on sortait... » te chuchote-t-il à l'oreille lorsque le chanson se termine. Tu acquiesce et vous allez sur les remparts. Tu as toujours aimé quand il t'y emmène. Vous y êtes souvent seuls, l'air y est pur et frais. En plus il fait nuit, tu peux contempler les étoiles.

Il passe ses bras autour de ta taille, collant son torse à ton dos, tu sursaute, ne t'attendant pas à un geste aussi tendre. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, tu te retourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Tu découvre alors un regard plein d'émotions mais surtout de désir… de désir pour toi.

« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi » chuchote-t-il.

Tu ne réponds pas mais te laisse aller à tes désirs et l'embrasse.

* * *

**SORTILEGE**

Charmed _ 218 mots

Chris regardait le livre des ombres, posé à sa place dans le grenier. Tout y était : sortilèges, incantations, potions… tout sauf ce qui pourrait lui permettre de sauver sa famille. Il avait toujours su que ce serait difficile pour lui de remonter le temps mais il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point. Il regardait sa mère qui était vivante alors que lui ne l'avait que très peu connue avant qu'elle ne meurt lorsqu'il était enfant. Sa mère qui n'avait pas conscience d'avoir son deuxième enfant en face d'elle, un enfant qu'elle n'avait pas encore conçu… dont le père était un ange. Piper et Léo avaient beau être séparés, Léo passait encore beaucoup de temps chez les sœurs et il n'aimait pas Chris. Pas que Chris ait fait quoique se soit pour se faire apprécié de lui mais il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de n'avoir jamais fait partit de sa vie dans le futur alors qu'il le voyait là si dévoué à Wyatt… On ne pouvait pas effacer la rancœur d'un enfant à l'égard d'un abandon paternel d'un sortilège, mais peut être qu'un peu d'affection de la part de ce père pourrait commencer à panser les blessures ?

Chris raya un démon de sa liste de suspects potentiel, la menace ne venait pas de celui-là.

* * *

_J'espère que tous ces drabbles vous ont plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review_


	2. Chapter 2 : avril 2019

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Les drabbles qui suivent ont été écrit dans le groupe __**Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur** lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes._

_Mais c'est quoi ? En fait, lors de cette soirée chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 minutes pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom que l'on souhaite. Pour cette première série de mots j'ai écrit sur les fandoms : Harry Potter, le Hobbit, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Now You See Me, Hawaii 5-0, et Charmed_

_Petit rappel pour tous les drabbles à venir : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de leur auteur._

_S'il y a des homophobes ou des âmes sensibles par ici vous pouvez faire demi-tour._

_Sinon, je vous remercie de venir lire cet exercice auquel je me suis prêtée avec plaisir. Sous chaque mot imposé, vous trouverez le fandom et le nombre de mots._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Avantage**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 164 mots

Il devait absolument prendre l'avantage sinon il ne verrait pas le soleil se lever. Il savait que sa vie ainsi que celle de son ami en dépendaient. Danno était retenu prisonnier dans l'une des geôles de cet endroit, il en était certain. Steve reçut un coup de couteau dans le bras et arrêta de penser à Danny. Il regarda le géant qui lui faisait face. L'homme faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et était deux fois plus musclé. Steve plongea entre ses jambes, il devait être plus rapide pour l'avoir. D'une roulade souple, il se trouva derrière son adversaire et sauta sur son dos. Il fit le tour de l'énorme gorge avec son bras gauche qu'il saisit ensuite de sa main droite et serra.

L'homme rua, se servit de son poignard pour blesser Steve au bras, aux jambes, aux flancs. Malgré la douleur, l'ancien Marine tint bon et l'homme finit par perdre connaissance. Steve l'abandonna là et se précipita pour aller chercher Danny.

* * *

**Dernier**

Le Hobbit _ 152 mots

Bilbon embrassa Thorin. Il savait que celui-ci était mourant. Il voulait le sentir contre lui une dernière fois, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle chaud, ses cheveux contre lui. Une dernière étreinte, un dernier regard, un dernier mot… Mais il était trop tard pour cela. Le roi sous le montagne avait rendu son dernier souffle.

Bilbon posa son front contre celui de Thorin et laissa ses larmes couler. Toutes leurs aventures lui revenait en mémoire, toute leur complicité mais aussi les disputes qu'ils avaient eues. Les beaux comme les mauvais moments, il y en avait plus de beaux. Il releva la tête pour regarder Balin.

« **Je vais le préparer pour son dernier voyage, il prendra place dans Erebor entre Fili et Kili. **»

Un sanglot échappa à Bilbon qui acquiesça et sorti. Son regard tomba sur l'or. Cet or valait-il vraiment la vie de ces valeureux nains ?

* * *

**Hiberner**

Frère des ours _ 138 mots

Koda préparait sa couche avec attention, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, sa maman le lui avait apprit. Maintenant, il le montrait à son nouveau frère Kenaï, à qui il devait apprendre tant de choses ! Ce repos qui arrivait était bien mérité ! Ils avaient tous les deux bien mangé, se faisant des réserves pour l'hiver. Ils s'étaient trouvé une grotte bien douillette et s'y aménageaient un lit. Enfin tout fut prêt, tous deux s'y allongèrent et Koda s'installa entre les pattes de Kenaï, bien au chaud et en sécurité contre lui. Il profita de cette sensation de confort, de confiance et d'amour qu'il ressentait et ferma les yeux avec plaisir.

« **Dors bien petit frère. **»

« **Dors bien grand frère. **»

Koda sourit et se laissa emmener par le soleil : il était temps d'hiberner.

* * *

**Chapeau**

Le Hobbit _158 mots

« **Mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Vous n'avez pas de chez vous ! **»

S'énerva Bilbon contre Bofur. Le hobbit en avait marre de cette aventure, il ne se sentait pas accepté par la compagnie, Thorin le prenait pour un boulet et le lui disait ouvertement. Son smial lui manquait ainsi que sa tranquillité. Oui, mais il regretta ses mots. Bofur eut l'air tellement peiné que Bilbon se rendit compte qu'il se trompait. Ce nain-là l'appréciait et ne voulait pas le voir partir. Lui n'avait pas de maison, il en avait été chassé. Ce nain toujours jovial, toujours prêt à aider les autres lui montrait sa fragilité et ses doutes. Jamais Bilbon ne pourrait tourner le dos à cette injustice. Même si ce n'était que pour Bofur et son chapeau, Bilbon resterait. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de le lui dire, le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans Gobelinville.

* * *

**Froid**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 141 mots

Gimli ronchonnait… comme d'habitude quoi. Il ronchonnait après Legolas…. Jusque-là tout était normal. Oui mais voilà, toute la compagnie était énervée après le pauvre elfe qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si lui ne ressentait pas le froid et ne s'enfonçait pas dans la neige, si ?

Aragorn et Boromir essayaient d'empêcher la transformation des hobbits en glaçons et auraient apprécié un peu d'aide de leur ami. Les dit-hobbits regardaient l'elfe marcher gracieusement sur la neige avec jalousie.

Gandalf se disait que sa jeunesse était bien loin et que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus frimer comme le blond.

Et Gimli râlait après Legolas parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette neige comme de ce froid et vu que l'elfe était sa victime préférée, eh bien, autant l'accuser pour ces maux-là aussi.

* * *

**Piano**

Harry Potter _ 138 mots

Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches du piano avec délicatesse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué. Depuis la naissance de Drago à bien y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas réussi à être suffisamment serein depuis toutes ces années pour jouer, mais la guerre était finie. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait été détruit pas Potter et eux, les Malefoy, s'étaient retirés à temps. S'il devait être honnête, Lucius reconnaîtrait que c'était grâce à Drago qui s'était battu contre son seigneur et grâce à sa femme qui n'avait pas livré Potter alors qu'ils étaient dans la forêt que lui-même n'avait pas été enfermé à Azkaban. Mais il ne l'était pas, attribuant son enfermement à domicile à son nom, son charisme ou sa fortune.

Bref, forcé de rester chez lui, Lucius redécouvrait les joies de pouvoir jouer du piano en toute sérénité.

* * *

**Thé**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 149 mots

Bilbon et Elrond savouraient ensemble leur tasse de thé quotidienne depuis que Bilbon s'était installé à Fondcombes. Tous deux se remémoraient le passé, échangeaient sur leurs amis communs et Bilbon versait une petite larme de temps en temps. Tous deux appréciaient grandement cette routine. Mais la tasse de thé de ce jour-là avait un goût particulier.

Gandalf, Galadriel et Celeborn les avaient rejoint. Bilbon n'avait pas le cœur à discuter et les autres chuchotaient pour ne pas troubler ses pensées. Le hobbit oscillait entre peur et excitation. Il était heureux de repartir pour une nouvelle aventure, mais cette fois, il le savait, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Il serait cependant avec ses amis et son neveu. Pouvait-il rêver mieux pour ce dernier voyage, cet au revoir à la Terre du Milieu ? Bilbon finit son thé et regarda ses compagnons de voyage : il était prêt.

* * *

**Pansement**

Robin Hood _ 175 mots

Will serrait les dents. Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes durant la bataille au château et il fallait à nouveau qu'Azeem les nettoie. Robin avait tout abandonné, Marianne comme leurs amis lorsqu'il avait vu sa chemise teintée de rouge. Will avait d'abord protesté, dit qu'il savait prendre soin de lui. Mais Robin avait insisté en prétextant que maintenant qu'il avait un petit frère et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre à cause d'une blessure mal soignée. Il l'avait emmené à l'écart, trouvant Azeem sur la route. Will, touché par l'inquiétude de son frère, s'était laissé faire, mais il commençait à le regretter. Le maure utilisait une potion pour nettoyer les plaies qui le brûlait atrocement. Et Will, qui ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son frère, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Seul un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'Azeem lui enroula enfin le pansement autour de son torse. Robin sourit, rassuré, et le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade affectueuseque Will accepta avec un plaisir caché.

* * *

**Beau mâle**

Avengers _ 178 mots

Tony ne savait pas du tout comment il s'était mis dans cette situation. Devant lui, seulement vêtu d'une serviette qui ne faisait pas le tour complet de ses hanches : le plus beau mâle qu'il n'ait jamais vu ! Et pourtant, il en avait vu ! Hommes comme femmes avaient défilé dans son lit pendant quelques années, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à la cheville de l'apollon qu'il avait devant lui. La musculature bien dessinée sans être protubérante, un ventre plat où se devinaient des abdos solides, des fesses qu'il devinait fermes sous la serviette, des jambes fines, des doigts de pianiste… La bouche de Tony s'assécha. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait plus de mots. Il aurait pu lui demander ce qu'il faisait là dans sa salle de bain privée, mais non, là il ne voulait qu'embrasser cet homme.

« **Thor m'a dit de m'installer ici **» s'excusa l'homme.

Tony retrouva alors ses facultés et répondit avec amusement.

« **Tant que tu ne me rebalances pas par la fenêtre, tu peux partager mes appartements... **»

* * *

**Peste**

Harry Potter _ 151 mots

Il courait à perdre haleine, fuyant cet homme comme la peste. Il l'avait tellement aimé. Il l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit qu'il s'était rangé, que les infidélités et les mensonges étaient finis. Il avait vraiment cru que ses sentiments lui étaient retournés, qu'ils étaient deux à vouloir construire leur histoire sur des bases solides comme la confiance… il s'était tellement trompé.

A peine une heure auparavant, il avait tout découvert : les infidélités multiples depuis plus de deux ans. Il avait eu les preuves sous les yeux. A chaque fois que son mec sortait pour un gala il s'envoyait en l'air avec un ou une autre. Ce n'était pas pour protéger leur couple que lui ne devait jamais l'accompagner, mais bien pour qu'il ait les mains libres.

Drago avait fait son sac et courait. Il courait vers la première gare. Il voulait être loin quand Potter remarquerait son absence.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'apprécie toujours de lire vos avis : alors un drabble favori ?_

_Nous venons tout juste de refaire une soirée drabbles, alors le temps de les corriger et je vous les poste bientôt_

_Lyla0ï_


	3. Chapter 3 : fin avril 2019

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Les drabbles qui suivent ont été écrit dans le groupe __**Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur** lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes._

_Mais c'est quoi ? En fait, lors de cette soirée chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 minutes pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom que l'on souhaite._

_Petit rappel pour tous les drabbles à venir : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de leur auteur._

_S'il y a des homophobes ou des âmes sensibles par ici vous pouvez faire demi-tour._

_Sinon, je vous remercie de venir lire cet exercice auquel je me suis prêtée avec plaisir. Sous chaque mot imposé, vous trouverez le fandom et le nombre de mots._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Vie**

Harry Potter _ 24O mots

L'infirmière lui mit son fils dans les bras. Son minuscule petit bébé venait de naître. Lucius regardait ce petit être avec fierté, bonheur et amour. Il n'aurait jamais cru que contribuer à donner la vie lui inspirerait toutes ces émotions. Il ne pensait que faire son devoir de Malefoy, perpétuer son nom en concevant un héritier. Mais ce petit blond qui dormait tout contre lui, tellement fragile, était tellement plus qu'un héritier. Il était et serait à jamais sa plus belle réussite, sa plus grande source de fierté et, en même temps, sa plus grande faiblesse. Il savait déjà qu'il serait prêt à tout pour donner le meilleur à ce petit bout d'homme. Il n'était pas juste le concepteur de cet enfant, il était son père !

Lucius, tout à sa joie et à ses émotions, laissa couler quelques larmes de bonheur. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard pour remettre le masque. Pour laisser les autres penser qu'il était insensible. Là, il n'y avait que son fils et lui, il pouvait se permettre de montrer ses émotions.

« **Ton père t'aime Drago. **»

Comme s'il comprenait déjà les mots de son père, Drago ouvrit de grands yeux bleu-gris et les fixa sur Lucius, le faisant fondre de bonheur. Un sourire illumina le visage de Lucius qui ne pouvait déjà plus regarder ailleurs que son fils. Et même quand Drago se fut rendormi, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

* * *

**Ecaille**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 157 mots

Sam regardait, dégoûté, Gollum déchiqueter à pleines dents un poisson cru. Mais comment cet être pouvait-il manger le poisson ainsi ? Sans retirer ses écailles ? Sans l'évider ? Sans le cuire ? Ou le préparer ? l'assaisonner ? C'était une insulte au poisson que de le dévorer ainsi. Cet animal méritait d'être bichonné afin de ravir les palais de ceux qui le dégusteraient. Sa mort était injuste s'il n'éblouissait pas le repas par ses subtiles saveurs savamment mises en valeur…

Sauf que Gollum refusait que Sam se serve des quelques épices qu'il avait ramené avec lui et Frodon ne s'intéressait pas à la dispute. Sam avait alors baissé les bras en se faisant une raison : les terres entourant le Mordor n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour cuisiner.

Gollum finit d'avaler le poisson n'en laissant que l'arête centrale et la tête. Il regarda Sam et lui fit un sourire plein de sang de poisson et d'écailles.

* * *

**Carte**

Robin Hood _ 157 mots

Robin regardait la carte qu'il avait dessiné au sol. Petit Jean voyait dans son regard qu'il y avait un problème.

« **Nous ne serons pas assez **! » Répondit le voleur à la question muette de son ami.

«** Je viendrai** »

« **Moi aussi** »

« **Certainement pas Fanny **! » Réagit vivement Petit Jean

« **Mon fils est là-bas** »

Robin n'écouta que d'une oreille discrète leurs chamailleries pour regarder son frère. Son frère qu'il venait de découvrir. Son frère qui était blessé. Son frère qui se ferait tuer si quelqu'un le reconnaissait.

« **Soit tu m'inclus dans ton plan, soit je viendrai sans invitation.** » Lui dit Will avec un sourire insolent.

«** D'accord, Will sera placé là** » Dit Robin en désignant un point sur la carte. « **Et Fanny, là** »

Petit Jean grommela dans sa barbe. Will eut un rire cynique et Robin pria pour que tout le monde rentre indemne.

* * *

**Flammèche**

Harry Potter _ 211 mots

Charlie était à la couveuse de la réserve. Son collègue et lui avaient récupéré des œufs de dragon volés et les veillaient jusqu'à leur éclosion… depuis presque cinq heures. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se reposer après leur journée et avaient décidé de se relayer dans la couveuse. Les autres dragonniers étaient en mission et il n'y avait personne pour surveiller les œufs à leur place. Charlie avait l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux depuis moins de cinq minutes lorsque son collègue le secoua.

Sans dire un mot, il lui désigna les œufs en train de se fissurer. Excité comme un gamin au matin de Noël, Charlie bondit sur ses pieds et alla se planter juste devant les œufs. Cinq œufs bleus foncés, tachetés de jaune. Les coquilles s'agitaient et l'une d'elles se brisa enfin. Une petite tête de dragon, coiffée d'un bout de coquille apparut. Le museau court, une collerette autour de la tête, des écailles entre le bleu nuit et le noir. Charlie sentit un sourire d'émerveillement se dessiner sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la première naissance à laquelle il assistait, mais il était à chaque fois ému comme la première fois.

Le bébé poussa un petit couinement et bailla, laissant une flammèche sortir de sa gorge.

* * *

**Laurier**

Avengers _ 219 mots

Le laurier, la plante des vainqueurs… mais pas seulement… une plante aromatique aussi… ou mortelle ! Natasha coupa quelques feuilles de Laurier rose. Elle le savait, contrairement à son cousin le Laurier sauce, le Laurier rose ne devait pas être ingéré…

Ni vue, ni connue, elle se dirigea vers le bar dans sa longue robe de cocktail. Elle le savait, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, dont celui de sa cible. Elle posa un regard appréciateur sur cet homme dont elle se fichait éperdument, il allait bientôt mourir, et continua sa route. Une fois au bar, elle demanda deux cocktails. Elle échangea la feuille aromatique d'un deux deux verres par une poignée des feuilles qu'elle venait de couper. Personne ne l'avait vue. Comme prévu, sa cible la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle lui fit un sourire séducteur qui troubla son vis-à-vis et poussa le verre qu'elle lui avait préparé vers lui.

« **Je savais que vous viendriez **» La voix était suave, le regard chaleureux, son attitude séductrice. Natasha devina un début d'érection dans le pantalon de l'homme et y jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur.

L'homme avala son verre d'une traite et l'invita à le suivre. Elle le fit, sachant qu'avec la dose de Laurier qu'elle avait mis dans son verre, il serait mort très rapidement.

* * *

**Cratère**

Thor _ 192 mots

« **THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR ! **» Hurla Odin

Le roi était aux côtés d'Heimdall et semblait très en colère. Thor, adolescent musclé, arriva en volant, fermement accroché à son marteau. Odin commençait à regretter de lui avoir déjà confié cette arme. Le jeune dieu s'approcha de son père, un sourire en coin.

« **Oui père ? **»

« **Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Midgard ? **»

« **Loki m'a défié de lancer mon marteau le plus loin possible... **»

« **Thor, tu ne peux pas lancer ton marteau à travers l'univers de cette manière ! As-tu la moindre idée des conséquences que ça a eu ? **»

Thor haussa les épaules. Non il n'en savait rien et à dire vrai, il s'en fichait un peu.

« **Ton marteau a créé un cratère géant sur Midgard, comme si la planète avait été touchée par une météorite ! Des milliards d'espèces sont en train de mourir par ta faute ! **»

« **De toute façon, les dinosaures ne sont pas amusants ! **»

« **Donne-moi ce marteau et file dans ta chambre. **»

Thor s'exécuta en boudant.

Ce que son père pouvait être rabat-joie.

* * *

**Nocturne**

Robin des bois _ 223 mots

Will sursauta quand l'animal nocturne perché à côté de lui s'envola. Le jeune homme avait du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie alors, comme souvent, il s'était éclipsé de la réception que son frère et Marianne donnaient pour aller se réfugier dans un des grands arbres du domaine. Caché et calé au milieu des branches, il avait dû finir par s'endormir en regardant le voyage de la lune dans le ciel. Le hibou avait dû arriver sans se faire remarquer, mais son envol avait faillit faire tomber Will de son perchoir.

Ronchon, il regarda autour de lui ce qui avait pu effrayer l'oiseau ainsi et découvrit son frère.

« **Descends Will, je sais que tu es là-haut. **»

« **Retourne sans moi à la réception **»

« **La réception est finie **»

Ah… Will ne pensait pas s'être endormi aussi longtemps. Encore dans les vapes, il descendit précautionneusement.

« **Tu pourrais simplement aller dans ta chambre quand tu veux t'échapper des réceptions. **»

« **Mais tu ne viendrais pas me chercher **»

Robin lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et l'attira dans ses bras. Will ne le repoussa pas, il avait fini par s'habituer à ces marques d'affection et les appréciait.

« **Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de venir vérifier que tu vas bien... **» Répondit Robin avant de le conduire à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Nœud**

L'île auxpirates _ 174 mots

« **Shaw ! Attachez cette voile au plus vite **» Hurla Morgan au cœur de la tempête.

William lui obéit immédiatement avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sa capitaine était vraiment belle, les cheveux trempés par la tempête, campée derrière la barre, sûre d'elle dans sa tentative suicidaire pour semer son oncle. Ils risquaient de fracasser le bateau sur les récifs s'ils se loupaient, mais Morgan était persuadée que c'était le seul moyen de distancer Dawg. William lui faisait confiance, de toute façon sa vie était entre ses mains depuis qu'elle l'avait acheté au marché aux esclaves. Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre,il était traité de la même manière que la plupart des matelots à bord. Les autres pirates lui avaient rapidement montré comment faire les nœuds qu'il devait absolument connaître et il pouvait maintenant effectuer d'autres missions que de nettoyer le pont… comme faire un nœud au milieu d'une tempête à plusieurs mètres de haut pour éviter de perdre une voile…

Il sentait qu'il allait tomber amoureux de cette femme.

* * *

**Nectar**

Loki _ 197 mots

Loki porta le nectar à ses lèvres, le regard perdu dans les montagnes qui s'étendaient devant lui. Son verre de vin à la main, assis dans un fauteuil confortable, il regardait la neige tomber sans pour autant apprécier le moment. Il avait eu besoin de prendre un peu de recul sur sa vie et ses décisions… beaucoup avaient été mauvaises, guidées par la rancœur, la vengeance… Il considérait que ces sentiments étaient justifiés, après tout, les personnes qu'il aimait, pire encore, ses enfants, lui avaient été arrachées. Tuées ou kidnappées par des personnes en qui il avait eu confiance un jour.

Alors non, il n'arrivait plus à apprécier le doux nectar que son amant lui avait offert pour un de leur dîner… avant de lui dire les mots qu'il attendait mais qui l'effrayait dans le même temps.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver ses enfants même s'il devait voyager à travers les mondes et sacrifier sa vie, il lui avait promis de le faire pour lui.

Alors Loki avait peur, peur de le perdre lui aussi, celui dont il était tombé amoureux et qui voulait l'aider à rassembler les pièces de puzzle constituant son cœur.

* * *

**Flaque**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 199 mots

Un sourire triste aux lèvres, Bilbon regardait Frodon sauter dans les flaques en riant avec bonheur. Le petit hobbit avait quatre ans et habitait avec son oncle depuis trois ans. Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa sœur et lui jouant de la même manière lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il entendait à nouveau leur mère crier après la boue sur leurs vêtements et celle qu'ils laissaient dans l'entrée du smial.

Mais sa mère n'était plus, sa sœur ni son mari non plus… ce petit n'avait plus que son oncle pour jouer avec lui, pour lui créer des souvenirs. Heureusement, il était sociable et s'était fait de bons amis comme Merry, Pippin ou Sam dans Habbitbourg, mais ça ne changeait rien à l'absence d'une mère…

Frodon leva son regard sur son oncle et lui fit un beau sourire avant de se prendre sur le visage une boule de boue lancée par Merry. Bilbon explosa de rire, vite suivi par son neveu qui se dépêcha de se venger.

Puis les quatre enfants se regardèrent et d'un commun accord sautèrent sur Bilbon, l'enduisant lui aussi de boue. L'adulte se laissa aller à jouer avec eux, abandonnant sa mélancolie pour apprécier le moment présent.

* * *

**Lune**

Avengers _ 246 mots

Tony fixait la lune de sa terrasse panoramique, une bouteille de Whisky à la main, des larmes dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis que Steve avait choisi Bucky plutôt que lui. Depuis que celui pour qui il l'aurait décroché cette putain de lune, celui en qui il avait mis toute sa confiance, celui à qui il aurait confié sa vie avait essayé de le tuer. Il ressentait encore le bouclier frapper son ARC avec force, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à deux doigts de mourir.

Tony but la bouteille d'une traite et la balança au sol. Il s'approcha de la balustrade en titubant et pleura vraiment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son amour lui avait-il fait ça ?

« **J'espère qu'il te baise bien au moins ! **» Lança Tony à la lune avec hargne. Il enjamba la balustrade et s'assit dessus.

Ce soir était le soir de leur anniversaire. Comme tous les ans ils auraient dû être tous les deux sur cette terrasse à se faire un dîner au chandelles puis à faire l'amour à la lumière de la lune mais cette année, Steve était avec Bucky.

Tony regarda en bas et se demanda si ça ne valait pas le coup de tout arrêter là, d'arrêter de souffrir de l'abandon de Steve. D'arrêter de se battre pour que son cœur lui aussi continue son travail, d'arrêter d'essayer de sauver le monde pour aussi se faire rabrouer comme un gamin en faute… Le vide était attirant…

* * *

**Verre**

Avengers _ 259 mots

Steve rentra dans la tour comme une ombre. Il avait lu les journaux, il savait que Tony était déprimé et il se doutait qu'aujourd'hui devait être pire que tout pour son amour. Steve n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais il n'avait pas réussit à raisonner Tony, à lui faire accepter son ami d'enfance. Celui grâce à qui il avait survécu avant le sérum. Alors il avait choisi, choisi d'arrêter Tony, mais il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il souffrait de ce qu'il lui avait fait, il souffrait de son absence et souffrait de deviner la haine de Tony envers lui.

Bucky l'avait soutenu dans son idée de venir ce jour-là. Alors Steve était venu le plus vite possible, se faufilant entre les ombres, prenant des passages dérobés pour rejoindre la terrasse privée de Tony.

La scène qu'il découvrit arrêta son cœur durant quelques instants : Il y avait des morceaux de verres explosés et des cadavres de bouteilles partout sur la terrasse. Tony était assis sur la balustrade, penché en avant, se retenant à la force des bras. D'où il était, Steve pouvait deviner les larmes de l'ingénieur. Le capitaine eut peur, peur de voir l'homme qu'il aimait sauter de la tour sous ses yeux, à cause de lui. Alors il avança, faisant attention d'éviter les morceaux de verre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Une fois arrivé derrière Tony, il l'entoura de ses bras . Tony sursauta et lâcha tout. Mais Steve le tenait, il le remonta sur le sol et le serra contre lui.

« **Je suis tellement désolé. **»

* * *

_J'espère que cette série de drabbles vous a plu._

_D'autres sont en cours de correction !_

_A bientôt_


	4. Chapter 4 : mai 2019

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Les drabbles qui suivent ont été écrit dans le groupe __**Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur** lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes._

_Mais c'est quoi ? En fait, lors de cette soirée chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 minutes pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom que l'on souhaite._

_Petit rappel pour tous les drabbles à venir : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de leur auteur._

_S'il y a des homophobes ou des âmes sensibles par ici vous pouvez faire demi-tour._

_Sinon, je vous remercie de venir lire cet exercice auquel je me suis prêtée avec plaisir. Sous chaque mot imposé, vous trouverez le fandom et le nombre de mots._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Drapeau**

Harry Potter _ 232 mots

« **Mais que veux-tu que je fasse de ton drapeau à la fin ?! **» S'énerva Ron qui ne comprenait pas du tout où Harry voulait en venir.

Le brun et Hermione étaient pliés en deux devant l'incompréhension du rouquin. Tous deux s'étaient mis en tête d'apprendre un jeu moldu aux Weasley, à la demande d'Arthur, mais Ron n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le principe. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas encore commencé la partie la plus compliquée des règles. En fait, ils avaient juste expliqué que le capitaine de chaque équipe devait aller cacher le drapeau adverse dans son propre camp et que l'équipe adverse devrait le trouver ensuite pour le ramener chez lui. Sauf que Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait cacher le drapeau alors que Harry et Hermione avaient dit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu où il fallait attraper l'adversaire et non chercher quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre le drapeau et attraper ses frères.

« **Laisse, je vais être capitaine de l'équipe et cacher leur drapeau, ce sera plus simple ! **» Déclara Ginny qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et voulait avancer.

« **Ok, alors maintenant vous allez avoir chacun un rôle. Dans chaque équipe, il y aura un capitaine et un sorcier ! »**

« **Mais on est tous sorciers ! **» S'écria Ron

Harry éclata de rire … ça n'était définitivement pas gagné !

* * *

**Patience**

Avengers _ 232 mots

Tony était dans son atelier, bidouillant une machine. Il attendait un coup de fil mais, comme la patience n'avait jamais été son fort, il essayait de s'occuper. Seulement son esprit n'était pas tourné vers ce qu'il faisait, il pensait à la personne qui devait l'appeler. Depuis qu'il était adulte, il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un. Il espérait que rien n'était arrivé, que ce retard de plus d'une heure maintenant n'annonçait pas une mauvaise nouvelle… et il enrageait parce que Jarvis ne parvenait pas à pister celui pour qui il s'inquiétait. Alors il bidouillait ce truc.

Le téléphone sonna, Tony fit un bond, enfonçant son tourne-vis dans un tuyau de la machine qu'il perça. Un jet de cambouis lui gicla au visage. Il grogna et attrapa un torchon pour se débarbouiller en même temps qu'il décrochait.

« **Tony ? **» Ce simple mot lui réchauffa le cœur.

« **C'est moi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? **»

« **Oui, je vais bien, la mission a juste été plus compliquée que prévue, il me reste quelques trucs à faire puis je rentre. **»

Tony n'était pas dupe, il connaissait cette voix par cœur.

« **Tu es blessé ? **»

« **Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, je rentre bientôt. Je dois te laisser, à toute à l'heure. »**

Tony raccrocha et soupira. Attendre, il devait encore attendre… nettoyer l'occupera bien un petit peu.

* * *

**Danse**

Robin Hood _ 194 mots

Will regardait Marianne et Robin ouvrir le bal pour leur mariage. Ils étaient heureux et il espérait vraiment pouvoir faire partie de leur bonheur même s'il en doutait. Où pouvait bien être sa place au milieu de tous ces nobliaux ? Il n'était pas de leur monde. Mais Robin insistait pour que Will fasse partie de leur vie et Will en avait tellement envie qu'il se laissait convaincre. Il protestait, souvent, bien sûr, mais juste pour la forme.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Marianne se posta face à lui.

« **Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ? **»

Zut, Will n'avait même pas remarqué que la première dans était finie.

« **Robin ne va pas m'en vouloir ? **»

« **Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ? Tu es son frère et ce n'est qu'une danse ! **»

Alors Will se laissa convaincre. Il oublia ses questionnements sur sa place et profita de la fête pour s'amuser. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller, juste profiter sans être sur ses gardes. Ce jour, le jour du mariage de son frère, semblait être un bon jour pour commencer à se libérer de ses propres barrières.

* * *

**Volet**

Harry Potter _ 210 mots

Un rayon de soleil fit grogner Harry dans son sommeil. Il se retourna pour essayer d'échapper à cette désagréable luminosité, mais son corps protesta. Il avait envie de pisser, il avait mal aux cheveux, la nausée…_ Comment un simple lever de soleil pouvait provoquer autant de mauvaises sensations ?_ Se demanda-t-il … Et puis il se souvint.

La veille, ils avaient célébré l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron dont le mariage serait une semaine plus tard. Tous les garçons de leur dortoir de Poudlard, ses frères et d'autres amis s'étaient retrouvés pour fêter cela dignement dans les bars sorciers de Londres… Et ils avaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop bu.

Harry conclut qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir la motivation de fermer les volets en rentrant. Sans s'interroger davantage, il se leva pour aller pisser et prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois. C'est en revenant vers son lit, la douleur et l'envie de vomir passées, la vessie soulagée, qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. Il y avait clairement une forme humaine sous ses draps et une touffe blonde en dépassait. Aux vues de sa propre nudité et des vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre, il se doutait de ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais n'en avait aucun souvenir….

* * *

**Baguette**

Harry Potter _ 213 mots

Drago regardait Harry avec désespoir. Comme à son habitude, le brun avait mis sa baguette dans l'une des poches de sa robe en rentrant chez eux, balancé la robe au milieux d'autres habits sales et maintenant il ne retrouvait plus sa baguette. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Les elfes récupéraient les vêtements sales durant la nuit. Posaient la baguette sur le meuble près de l'entrée avant de laver les vêtements. Et tous les matins, Harry passait de longues minutes à faire toutes les poches de la veste, propre, qui l'attendait. Drago regardait la même scène tous les jours et finissait toujours par lui dire où était sa baguette. Mais ce jour-là, Drago était pressé, il devait préparer sa valise pour passer quelques jours chez Blaise et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les affaires de Harry.

Il vaqua donc à ses occupations et revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour trouver un Harry énervé de ne pas trouver sa fameuse baguette.

Drago l'embrassa rapidement et alla prendre de la poudre de cheminette.

Avant de partir il lui dit, comme tous les jours.

**« sur le meuble, près de l'entrée mon cœur. **» Et il partit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres finalement

* * *

**Ronger**

Harry Potter _ 189 mots

Drago regardait l'homme allongé dans son lit avec délectation. Nu, parfait, mais endormi. Et lui, il avait une érection des plus douloureuse. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait tant attendu pour l'avoir, pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments, pour qu'il lui accorde un premier rendez-vous, pour qu'ils soient ensemble, en couple… que le moindre petit baiser, que juste de le voir dans son lit, le mettaient à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Oui mais voilà, il n'avait pas fini de ronger son frein, son homme était vierge et voulait prendre son temps pour découvrir les plaisirs de la chair… Drago attendrait, son amant en valait le coup, mais il allait devenir fou s'il ne se soulageait pas d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il aurait aimé se caresser en le regardant mais il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction s'il venait à se réveiller. Alors il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, imaginant que c'était d'autres mains que les siennes qui le touchaient.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le lit, son homme vint se blottir contre lui, posant dans son sommeil sa main sur son sexe… la nuit allait être longue...

* * *

**Drap**

Robin Hood _ 219 mots

Robin était inquiet. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et son frère n'était toujours pas levé. Lui qui sur le camp était un lève tôt se faisait désirer ce matin. Alors il alla vérifier dans la chambre de son frère…

Qui était bien réveillé, toujours allongé dans son lit.

« **Tu vas bien ? **» S'enquit Robin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« **Oui, très bien. **»

« **Alors pourquoi ne te lève-tu pas ? **»

Robin eut la surprise de voir son frère rougir et détourner les yeux, il fut un instant amusé par cette réaction mais aussi deux fois plus inquiet.

« **Will ? Que se passe-t-il ? **»

Will réalisa qu'il inquiétait Robin et en fut ému. Il décida donc de répondre malgré la légère honte qu'il retirait de son comportement.

« **C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que je dors avec des draps et… ils sont si confortables que... **»

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Robin partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« **Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu étais malade. Profite des draps si tu veux, mais tu sais, tu en auras toutes les nuits maintenant. **»

Will fut encore plus honteux de ne pas s'être fait cette réflexion lui-même mais rejoignit Robin dans son rire.

* * *

**Néant**

Avengers _ 173 mots

Tony se réveilla en sursaut. Assis sur son lit, il avait l'impression que le néant allait l'aspirer. Avec précipitation, il alluma la lumière et regarda autour de lui. Non, il n'était plus dans l'espace, il en était revenu. Il n'était pas entouré de Chitauris mais aux côtés de son amour. Il encra son regard dans les siens et senti sa respiration se calmer.

« **Encore un cauchemar **»

« **Un souvenir… »**

« **C'est fini Tony, tu n'es plus dans l'espace. **»

Tony avait calmé sa respiration, ses tremblements, mais pas la terreur qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il revivait ces quelques instants passés dans l'espace, pendant lesquels il avait cru mourir. Et surtout, ce qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était la sensation que ceci n'avait été qu'un avant-goût, qu'il mourrait un jour dans l'espace. Il se rallongea, éteignit la lumière et attira son amour contre lui. Il se concentra sur la respiration qui se faisait profonde à ses côtés pour oublier ses terribles pensées et espérer se rendormir pour quelques heures.

* * *

**Cerisier**

Harry Potter _ 140 mots

Drago était assis dans le jardin de son manoir. Le cerisier était en fleurs. Il en appréciait la beauté tout autant qu'il était dévasté. L'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'il offre cet arbre à sa femme, Astoria pour son trente-septième anniversaire… Elle était morte d'une malédiction quelques mois après, au printemps. Depuis, chaque année, le cerisier ouvrait ses fleurs le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de son épouse. Tous les ans, Drago allait contempler cet arbre, magnifique lorsqu'il était en fleurs et, au bout de quelques heures, Drago était en pleurs. A la fin de la journée, il séchait ses larmes et retournait dans son manoir. Cette année aussi il était venu contempler l'arbre mais, il savait que ce serait la dernière fois. Alors, au lieu de retourner au manoir, il s'allongea contre son tronc et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Bloquer**

Robin Hood _ 253 mots

Will courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il avait chapardé une miche de pain et le vendeur l'avait vu. Il tourna à gauche, puis à droite dans les ruelles de la petite ville et… se retrouva bloqué. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient derrière lui. Il devait trouver une échappatoire. Le mur en face de lui était trop haut pour qu'il l'escalade et pour ce qui était des maisons de part et d'autres éclairées, il ne pouvait pas y entre pour se cacher sans passer inaperçu. Les pas étaient tout proches, s'ils l'attrapaient, ils lui couperaient la main.

« **Will ! **»

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et tenta d'échapper aux mains qui le secouaient.

« **Will, c'est moi Robin, tu as fait un cauchemar **»

Will se détendit alors et se réfugia dans les bras de son frère. Depuis que Robin l'avait accepté comme son frère, ils partageaient la même cabane et s'étaient énormément rapprochés.

« **Raconte-moi. **»

Will refusa dans un premier temps, mais comme les images continuaient de défiler dans son esprit, il lui raconta ce qui était en fait un souvenir de son adolescence.

« **Et après, comment as-tu fait pour échapper à la sentence ? **»

« **Une des maisons était celle de Fanny, elle m'a ouvert juste à temps, et m'a caché. **»

« **Alors il faudra que je pense à la remercier demain. **»

Robin s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant Will avec lui. Rassuré par cette étreinte, Will laissa le sommeil l'emporter à nouveau.

* * *

**Ampoule**

Criminal Minds _ 159 mots

L'ampoule clignotait par moment, amenant à Spencer un sentiment de désespoir. Mais il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il savait que Morgan viendrait le chercher. Jamais son collègue ne le laisserait tomber. En attendant, attaché à une conduite d'eau, Spencer essaya de contorsionner son poignet pour voir l'heure. Ses assaillants lui avaient laissé sa montre, autant s'en servir. Après quelques mouvements qui lui envoyèrent des aiguilles de douleur dans tout le corps, il réussit enfin à savoir. Il était prisonnier depuis dix heures. Donc ses collègues s'étaient rendus compte de son absence. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils le retrouvent…

Il devait tenir bon, Morgan allait arriver.

La porte de l'entrepôt où il était détenu s'ouvrit sur un homme qui sembla être un géant à Spencer. Le profiler tenta de cacher la peur qui lui vrilla les entrailles et fixa l'homme.

« **Alors mon mignon, j'espère que tu ne vas pas parler trop vite, j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi... **»

* * *

**Bafouer**

Game of Thrones _ 107 mots

Brienne de Torth hurla de désespoir sous la neige.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme à qui elle s'était offerte et voilà qu'il la bafouait de la sorte ? En lui disant qu'il n'était pas digne d'être ici et en partant ? Comment avait-elle pu le croire ? Pourquoi avait-elle fini par laisser tomber ses barrières protectrices devant lui ?

Elle avait l'impression à ce moment précis de n'être qu'une femme comme les autres, plus un chevalier, plus la protectrice de Sansa Stark, juste une pauvre femme qui s'était faite manipulée par un Lannister…

Allait-elle le revoir ? Et le lui ferait-elle payer ? Elle l'espérait...

* * *

**Hérisson**

Robin Hood _ 225 mots

« **Aïe ! **» Le cri de Robin retentit dans tout le campement. Will et Azeem accoururent vers la source du bruit malgré la pénombre de la nuit. Eclairés seulement par la lumière de la lune, il parvinrent tout de même à retrouver Robin.

Robin sautillait sur place en tenant son pied qui semblait saigner. Will se précipita aux côtés de son frère et le fit asseoir sur une souche d'arbre. Azeem prit le pied blessé entre ses mains et l'examina de son mieux.

« **Que s'est-il passé chrétien ? D'où viennent toutes ces épines ?**»

« **Est-ce que tu peux juste les retirer ? **» Demanda Robin avec humeur.

Curieux, Will alla regarder les épines sous le pied de son frère… et éclata de rire. Azeem le regarda stupéfait et Robin se mit à bouder.

« **Le grand Robin des bois a failli être défait par un hérisson ! **» Hurla Will en riant.

Azeem le rejoignit dans son rire. Pendant ce temps, Robin boudait toujours.

« **Il me faut plus de lumière pour soigner ça, rentrons au camp. **» Dit Azeem quand il se fut calmé.

Voyant que Robin ne voulait pas bouger, Will prit la parole avec un sourire moqueur.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, on ne dira rien aux autres. **»

Robin souffla, arrêta de faire sa mauvaise tête et se leva.

* * *

**Maladie**

Avengers _ 241 mots

« **Mais je suis un dieu ! Je ne peux pas être malade ! **» Déclara Loki, absolument outré que son amant lui demande de rester au lit.

« **Tu es tremblant, tu as de la fièvre, tes yeux sont vitreux et tu n'arrêtes pas de vomir Loki, tu es malade ! **»

Tony n'en pouvait plus, Loki était malade depuis la nuit précédente et il était tout bonnement insupportable. Il râlait après avoir vomi parce que ça lui irritait la gorge et que ça avait un goût affreux. Il demandait à Tony quelque chose à manger pour faire passer le goût puis se plaignait d'avoir la nausée. Brûlant de fièvre, il grelottait de froid et se collait contre Tony dans son sommeil, Tony qui, par conséquent, ne parvenait pas à dormir ! Et maintenant que Tony avait reçu les médicaments qui le soulageraient, Loki prétendait ne pas être malade.

« **Je ne prendrai pas tes drogues terriennes ! **»

« **Soit, va te faire soigner sur Asgard si tu préfères ! Moi je vais dans mon atelier et si finalement tu te décides à ne plus être chiant avec moi, fais-moi signe ! **»

Là dessus, Tony claqua la porte de la chambre avec colère. Loki pensa à lui balancer une réplique acerbe, mais une nausée le prit et il courut aux toilettes.

« **Jarvis ? Tu peux dire à Tony que je suis peut-être malade finalement ? »**

* * *

**Piège**

Criminal mind _ 147 mots

JJ sentait sur elle le regard de l'assassin ainsi que celui de Spencer. Elle était tombée dans le piège du suspect en lui proposant de jouer à action ou vérité à la place de la victime. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle avoue un secret qu'elle n'avait jamais osé avouer à personne. Les deux précédentes vérités qu'elle avait dit n'avaient pas suffi à l'assassin. Si jamais celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas non plus, il la tuerait. Mais pouvait-elle pour autant dire à Spencer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui à leur première rencontre ? Que si elle n'avait jamais rien tenté c'était à cause des règles interdisant la fraternisation entre collègues… ? Elle était mariée depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle avait deux merveilleux petits garçons et Spencer était même le parrain de l'aînée. Pouvait-elle vraiment menacer tout ce qu'elle avait construit en révélant ce secret sous la menace d'une arme ?

* * *

**Halluciner**

Avengers _ 223 mots

Steve s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de Tony, figé par ce qu'il voyait. Il devait être en train d'halluciner, il n'en était pas possible autrement, si ? Sous ses yeux, sans se soucier aucunement de la porte ouverte, une scène digne de passer sur les chaînes cryptées à une heure tardive se jouait. Tony était assis sur sa table, nu, les jambes écartées. Entre elles, un Loki, tout aussi nu, en train de l'embrasser. Une des mains du dieu de la Malice avait disparu entre leurs jambes et semblait grandement satisfaire Tony vu les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Captain America, la première étant : hallucinait-il ? Il ferma les yeux, se pinça, rouvrit les yeux… les deux hommes étaient toujours en pleine activité sur la table.

Deuxième question : depuis quand Tony et Loki n'essayaient-ils plus de se tuer mutuellement ?

Troisième question : était-ce la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça ?

Quatrième et dernière question : que faisait-il encore là à les mater ?

Steve n'avait la réponse à aucune de ses questions…

« **Oh putain Loki, ouiiiiiii ! **»

Mais il allait se les poser ailleurs ! Steve ferma le plus discrètement possible la porte _ autant que personne d'autre ne tombe sur eux par hasard _ Et partit en vitesse.

* * *

**Fumée**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 174 mots

Bilbon et Gandalf étaient tous les deux assis dans l'herbe, fumant la pipe, paisibles.

L'anniversaire de Bilbon allait bientôt commencer, et il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'herbe à pipe des hobbits pour se préparer à ce grand événement.

Gandalf fit un grand rond de fumée et immédiatement après, avec des mouvements de bouche bien compliqués, forma un voilier à trois mâts : avec les voiles, la barre, le gouvernail, l'encre, les moussaillons et tout et tout ! Tranquillement, le bateau de fumée passa à travers le rond. Les deux hommes arrivaient même à entendre le capitaine donner ses ordres sur le direction à prendre avant que, doucement, la fumée ne se dissipe et ne disparaisse.

Bilbon essaya à son tour et sortit une barque, sans passager ni rame. Gandalf rit et et fit lui aussi une barque. Les matelots à bord lancèrent un filin pour amarrer la barque de Bilbon et hurlèrent à leur capitaine de les attendre alors qu'ils souquaient ferme dans la direction qu'avait prit le navire quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

**Taché**

Harry Potter _ 199 mots

Drago se regarda dans le miroir et s'évanouit.

Harry le regarda, surpris, mais pas vraiment inquiet. Depuis 5 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer aux réactions excessives de son amant.

Sachant que celui-ci allait lui faire passer une soirée atroce s'il n'allait pas l'aider, il prit le poivrier et alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Doucement, il fit passer le poivrier ouvert sous le nez délicat du blond qui finit par éternuer et reprendre connaissance.

Harry ferma le poivrier, le pose par terre et prit Drago dans ses bras pour le poser dans leur lit.

« **Que se passe-t-il ? **»

« **C'est dramatique, je ne peux pas aller à la soirée chez les Nott, et Théodore va me trucider. Je suis un homme mort. **»

« **Mais pourquoi ça, et pourquoi donc tu ne peux pas y aller ? **»

« **Les parents de Théo m'ont offert cette robe et Théo m'a demandé de la mettre ce soir. **»

« **Oui, et elle te va très bien, où est le problème ? **»

« **Elle est tachée ! Il va me tuer ! **»

Harry serra les lèvres pour ne pas rire de dépit.

* * *

**Corde**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 226 mots

Danny suivait Steve à distance. Il avait accepté d'être son coéquipier et était curieux. Le militaire avait dit qu'ils ne suivraient pas les méthodes traditionnelles et qu'ils avaient carte blanche, et Danny se demandait ce que cela voulait dire. A vrai dire, il avait un petit peu peur de comprendre depuis que Steve avait sortit une corde de son coffre et qu'il avait traîné leur suspect jusqu'en haut d'un immeuble. Danny regarda Steve lier les pieds du pauvre type et le balancer par dessus le mur de sécurité du toit.

« **Réponds moi ou je te lâche **» Avait dit Steve.

« **Vous ne le feriez pas ! **»

« **Tu paries ? **»

« **Sérieusement mec, tu vas balancer ce pauvre mec par le toit ? **» Avait demandé Danny, mais Steve n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son regard froid l'avait fait pour lui. « **A ta place mec je lui répondrais, il est sérieux ! **»

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Steve lâcha un peu de leste. L'homme cria durant sa chute. Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta il s'empressa de dire tout ce qu'il savait.

« **Mais ça ne va pas ? **» Demanda Danny plus qu'outragé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« **Ca sert à quoi d'avoir carte blanche si on ne s'en sert pas ? **» Avait répondu le Marine avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

**Musique**

Harry Potter _ 194 mots

La lumière se tamisa, les gens se rassemblèrent autour de la piste de danse et la musique commença. Le père d'Hermione alla se mettre au centre de la piste avec sa fille. La jeune femme, habillée d'une longue robe blanche, rayonnait. Elle glissa sa main dans la petite tresse de tissus sur le côté de sa jupe, prévue à cet effet, avant de poser sa main dans celle de son père. Sa jupe ainsi relevée elle ne risquait plus de se prendre les pieds dedans et ils purent commencer à danser. Les pas s'enchaînèrent naturellement et tous deux apprécièrent ce beau moment. Qui ne se termina pas mais ouvrit sur une autre danse lorsque, d'un mouvement habile, son père fit glisser sa main dans une recouverte de tâches de rousseurs. Hermione sourit à Ron et ils continuèrent, un peu plus maladroitement sur le rythme de la musique. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, leurs invités applaudirent puis entrèrent à leur tour sur la piste pour le morceau suivant. Ron garda la main de sa femme dans la sienne pour une seconde danse. Ils auraient toute leurs vies pour danser, mais ces danses-ci avaient une saveur particulière.

* * *

**Lampadaire**

Avengers _ 241 mots

Steve courait dans Central Parc à la lumière des lampadaires. La nuit, le froid et la neige étaient tombés sur New York, mais le soldat s'en moquait. Le sérum en lui le protégeait du froid… du froid oui, mais pas d'avoir l'impression d'avoir un glaçon à la place du cœur. Il essayait de se fatiguer en courant pour oublier la détresse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il était tombé amoureux de Peggy et avait dû la laisser pour la sauver, il pensait mourir ce jour-là et peut-être retrouver ainsi son ami d'enfance Bucky… Mais il avait tout perdu.

Le monde avait été sauvé, mais lui avait perdu celle qu'il aimait, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, elle était un vieille dame et lui un jeune homme, et il n'avait pas pu retrouver son ami. Le SHIELD l'avait pris en main et l'avait associé à différentes personnes toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres.

Une de ces personnes faisait battre son cœur lorsqu'il la voyait, mais il n'imaginait pas que ses sentiments puissent lui être retournés alors son cœur lui faisait mal. Comme si l'organe se blessait lui-même à essayer de détruire l'étau de glace qui l'étreignait.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant lui, la portière s'ouvrit sur la personne de ses pensée.

« **Je sais que tu ne crains pas le froid mais moi si. Monte. **»

Le cœur de Steve fit un bond et le captain espéra que la glace fonde finalement.

* * *

_Fin de cette nouvelle série, une nouvelle prochainement._

_Alors un favori parmi ceux-ci ?_

_A bientôt_


	5. Chapter 5 : fin mai 2019

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Les drabbles qui suivent ont été écrit dans le groupe __**Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur** lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes._

_Mais c'est quoi ? En fait, lors de cette soirée chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 minutes pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom que l'on souhaite._

_Petit rappel pour tous les drabbles à venir : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de leur auteur._

_S'il y a des homophobes ou des âmes sensibles par ici vous pouvez faire demi-tour._

_Sinon, je vous remercie de venir lire cet exercice auquel je me suis prêtée avec plaisir. Sous chaque mot imposé, vous trouverez le fandom et le nombre de mots._

* * *

_Je mets un peu plus de temps à publier ces drabbles que d'habitude parce que j'ai souhaité trouver quelqu'un pour les corriger... et que du coup je lui en ai envoyer beaucoup d'un coup !_

__Merci à Bebec ( u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections ! 3  
__

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**NOMBREUX**

Le hobbit _ 163 mots

Bilbon avait failli devenir fou avec tous ces nains chez lui ! Que faisaient-ils là ? Douze nains ! Ces douze nains avaient pillé son garde-manger ! Jamais ses réserves n'allaient survivre à autant de nains ! Ils étaient trop nombreux et étaient trop voraces ! Avec horreur, il voyait sa nourriture être ingurgitée par ces nains bruyants, envahissants, détestables… et sympathiques !

Et oui, en rentrant chez lui après tous ces mois à côtoyer ces nains, ils lui manquaient. Bilbon retrouvait son Smial vidé par les hobbits qui l'avaient déclaré mort mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'attristait. Non, ce qui le touchait était son garde-manger vide. Vidé par les nains lorsqu'ils étaient venus chez lui.

C'est avec nostalgie qu'il se souvenait de leur passage chez lui, avec tristesse qu'il réalisait à quel point leur absence pesait en lui. Il aimerait tant les voir tous repasser sa porte et pouvoir les garder chez lui, les empêcher de partir à la mort…

* * *

**ARBRE**

Robin des bois _ 181 mots

Will s'était réfugié dans les branches d'un des arbres qui n'avait pas brûlé après l'attaque. Après les tortures qu'il avait subi, la colère à son retour, la peur d'être rejeté par Robin et enfin le soulagement de le voir l'accepter, Will était vidé. Vidé de ses forces comme émotionnellement. Il avait décidé de se mettre à l'écart du petit groupe qu'ils étaient pour se retrouver avec lui-même. Seulement, dans son arbre, il se sentait seul, vide. Il était perturbé, il ne comprenait pas comment Robin avait pu l'accepter aussi facilement et il avait peur de croire en lui, en son soutien, en leur nouveau lien fraternel. Il préférait ne pas compter dessus. Alors, là-haut, dans son arbre, il se sentait seul, l'absence de Robin à ses côtés lui donnait l'impression d'être abandonné.

La fatigue et la douleur l'amenèrent à somnoler, il s'endormit et se sentit tomber de la branche sur laquelle il était perché.

Une main l'attrapa de justesse.

Will ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur celui de Robin.

« Je te tiens, je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais. »

* * *

**ESPÉRANCE**

L'île aux pirates _ 181 mots

Will tenait la barre du navire. Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage de Morgan Adams, cinq ans qu'ils avaient récupéré le trésor et qu'ils l'avaient divisé en parts égales. La plupart des membres d'équipage étaient restés sur le bateau les premières années en suivant. Mais l'an dernier, après une tempête particulièrement violente au large du cap de Bonne Espérance, certains avaient choisi de rester sur l'île de Madagascar. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient eu tous peur d'y rester à tel point la tempête avait été violente. Ils avaient percuté des murs d'eau, avaient failli se retourner plus d'une fois ou briser la coque du navire. Ils s'en étaient sortis mais certains s'étaient sentis trop vieux et avaient voulu profiter de leur fortune à terre. Mr Blaire, l'ancien quartier-maître, fidèle à Morgan depuis ses débuts comme capitaine, était resté sur l'île.

Will l'avait alors remplacé comme quartier-maître et remplaçait aussi Morgan comme capitaine depuis quelques semaines. Depuis que la grossesse de celle qu'il aimait la fatiguait trop.

Les étoiles étaient belles ce soir, Will sourit, il allait être papa...

* * *

**CASSURE**

Crimal minds _ 108 mots

L'assiette était ébréchée, la cassure pouvait sembler insignifiante mais sous le regard d'expert de Spencer, elle signifiait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas par accident qu'elle était arrivée là, il en était certain. Cette assiette était un témoin de l'enlèvement qui avait eu lieu dans cette maison. Elle racontait que celui-ci avait dû être violent. Quelque chose avait dû taper la porcelaine mais pas suffisamment fort pour la briser.

Spencer cherchait autour de lui, il en était sûr, ce qui avait abîmé cette assiette était l'indice qui lui manquait. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure, il devait trouver. La vie d'une petite fille était en jeu…

Soudain son regard se figea...

* * *

**TRANSPARENT**

Les cinq légendes _ 204 mots

Jack Frost lança une boule de neige sur le petit garçon devant lui. Celui-ci fut surpris, d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait pas la personne qui la lui avait lancée. Le surprise laissa la place à l'amusement et le petit garçon envoya une nouvelle boule de neige sur un de ses camarades.

La joie se répandit dans tout le petit groupe et la bataille de boules de neige qui s'ensuivit fut mémorable. Puis, les enfants rentrèrent chez eux à l'appel de leurs mamans.

« Rentre-vite si tu ne veux pas que Jack Frost te gèle le nez ! » Dit la mère du petit garçon qui avait reçu la première boule de neige.

Le susnommé ressentit une bouffée d'espoir, peut-être qu'enfin quelqu'un le voyait ! Peut-être qu'enfin quelqu'un savait qui il était.

« Jack Frost ? C'est qui ? »

« Personne chéri, c'est juste une expression »

Le désespoir envahit Jack Frost. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit transparent aux yeux de tous ? Il se laissa porter par un souffle d'air glacial jusqu'à un lac gelé. Il ne put retenir son désespoir davantage et l'hurla à la lune. Pourquoi l'homme de la lune l'avait-il mit là sans aucunes explications ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

**AUTOMATE**

Wall.E _ 172 mots

L'automate triait les déchets, encore et encore, continuellement et à jamais. C'était la mission que lui avaient confié les humains, ses créateurs lorsqu'ils l'avaient mis en route. Nettoyer la planète qu'ils avaient fui parce qu'ils l'avaient transformée en poubelle…

Les humains s'étaient confortés dans leur société de consommation. Fabricant en polluant les eaux et les sols de la Terre, emballant en détruisant les arbres et les ressources fossiles, déplaçant en rejetant des gaz nocifs dans l'atmosphère, achetant le dernier produit à la mode et l'utilisant à peine, le dernier venait d'arriver sur le marché. De plus en plus d'objets inutiles, de consommation éphémère et de pollution pour une planète poubelle.

Les humains de plus en plus dépendants et assistés de leurs créations ne pouvaient plus se passer d'eux et en créaient de plus en plus.

Ils avaient fini par se rendre compte qu'ils tuaient leur planète, mais plutôt que de changer leur comportement, ils avaient préféré fabriquer une station spatiale où se réfugier, laissant derrière eux Wall.E, seul pour réparer les dégâts.

* * *

**ATTERRIR**

58 minutes pour vivre _ 232 mots

Ensanglanté, recouvert de boue et de neige, blessé à plusieurs endroits, John McClane riait comme un fou.

« Holly, elle est balisée ta piste ! »

Il hurlait à sa femme alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. L'avion du général s'était écrasé et le carburant qui coulait du réservoir depuis quelques instants déjà s'enflamma, traçant une belle ligne droite au sol.

John laissait sa joie s'exprimer, il avait passé 58 minutes à angoisser. Le temps de la prise en otages des avions en attente dans le ciel par les hommes du Général. 58 minutes à se demander si l'avion de sa femme aurait assez de carburant pour attendre, assez de carburant pour ne pas s'écraser. Les instruments de mesures des avions étant truqués, la tempête de neige cachant la visibilité, John savait que si les pilotes avaient tenté d'atterrir tout de même, ils auraient écrasé l'appareil.

Alors là il jubilait, il devenait fou de soulagement, les pilotes pouvaient voir le sol, ils savaient où était le sol et ils arriveraient à poser l'appareil. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir le premier avion se poser, libérer la piste en allant un peu plus loin. Les appareils se succédèrent le long de la ligne de feu mais John n'y pensait déjà plus. Il voulait juste la retrouver, celle qu'il aimait.

Il s'élança vers les survivants en hurlant « Holly ! »

* * *

**ANGOISSE**

Robin des bois _ 166 mots

Il hurla sa douleur. La fouet mordait sa peau, le sang battait fort dans sa tête, les fers lui sciaient les chevilles. Il ne savait pas si le Shérif allait le tuer, s'amuser à le faire souffrir davantage ou le libérer. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui allait advenir de lui l'étouffait plus que le sang qui envahissait sa bouche.

Will hurla encore. Les soldats avaient pour ordre des les faire souffrir jusqu'à l'arrivée du Shérif. Et le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Mais lorsque l'homme entra, son appréhension augmenta encore.

Mourir ou souffrir ? Peut importe la réponse que ses codétenus donnaient, la torture reprenait. Il échafauda rapidement un plan : trahir les siens, prétendre de trahir Robin, son frère pour pouvoir s'enfuir et le prévenir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer, il l'aimait malgré toute la haine qu'il lui portait. L'angoisse atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il joua son coup de bluff au Shérif. Allait-il accepter, le torturer encore ou les deux ?

* * *

**APPARENCE**

Harry Potter _ 207 mots

Sauver les apparences, n'y avait-il rien de plus important pour lui ?

Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier ne voulait pas que sa relation avec l'ancien espion Blaise Zabini ne soit connue. La famille du noir avait été du côté du mage noir depuis les premières heures et les actes héroïques de Blaise n'avaient pas permis au jeune homme de faire oublier son nom de famille.

Il souffrait d'être rejeté par la société mais aussi de devoir vivre son amour caché. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas assumer au grand jour leur couple.

Avait-il honte de lui ? Pourquoi préférait-il laisser les journaux et tout le monde penser qu'il était toujours amoureux de la benjamine de la famille Weasley ?

Même ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione ne savaient rien de leur couple.

Alors ce soir, alors que les anciens Gryffondor pavanaient ensemble à la cérémonie anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort, Blaise déprimait chez lui. Lui comme les autres Serpentard, anciennement espions pour l'ordre avaient été invités mais ils savaient qu'ils se feraient huer s'ils y allaient. Alors le noir regardait de loin son amour sauver les apparences et retirer tous les doutes que les journalistes auraient pu avoir sur leur histoire.

* * *

**ATTENDRE**

Avengers _ 183 mots

Steve tournait en rond, il savait que Tony lui en voulait alors il attendait que son homme ait fini de faire la tête. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin en reprochant à Tony d'avoir désobéi à ses ordres alors qu'Iron Man l'avait fait pour le sauver lui. Mais Steve préférait se mettre lui en danger plutôt que de voir son homme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir la mort le frôler de si près. Alors plutôt que de le prendre dans ses bras, d'être soulagé et de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, il l'avait engueulé devant tout le monde. Si habituellement Tony se fichait des reproches, Steve avait vu dans le regard de son homme qu'il l'avait blessé.

Alors il l'avait laissé partir dans son laboratoire. Il l'avait attendu devant la porte toute la nuit et une partie de la journée, faisant les cent pas en attendant que Tony ouvre la porte et que Steve puisse enfin lui dire à quel point il a besoin de lui dans sa vie pour continuer d'avancer.

* * *

**SENTINELLE**

Le Hobbit _ 183 mots

Fili et Kili devaient monter la garde, surveiller les poneys. Mais il manquait deux poneys… Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour manquer l'enlèvement des deux animaux par des trolls ? Soit ils étaient de vraiment mauvaises sentinelles soit ils étaient occupés à autre chose…

Thorin regarda ses neveux dormir ensemble avec suspicion. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été proches, ils avaient toujours fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et s'étaient toujours soutenus, se pourrait-il qu'ils aient juste oublié d'être vigilants ? Ou leur proximité fraternelle cachait-elle un secret inavouable ?

Et si c'était le cas, devait-il les séparer ? Thorin se prit la tête dans les mains, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir ces doutes. Il entendit Balin aller relayer Dwalin de sa garde. Son ami de toujours vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Arrête d'y penser, la route est encore longue jusqu'à Erebor. Si ce que tu crois est avéré, laisse-les en profiter car une fois là-bas leur destin les rattrapera et ils seront séparés. »

Thorin ne répondit rien, mais il savait que Dwalin avait raison, une fois la Montagne reprise, tout changerait.

* * *

**ARYTHMIE**

Criminal minds _ 193 mots

Le cœur de Pénélope battait à cent à l'heure. Il venait de la rappeler. Lorsque cet homme si beau l'avait invitée à dîner, elle avait trouvé ça étrange qu'il s'intéresse à elle mais avait finalement été flattée et avait accepté. Durant leur rendez-vous, elle avait senti qu'elle tombait à fur et à mesure sous son charme et avait fini par espérer un baiser avant qu'il ne reparte lorsqu'ils étaient sur le pas de sa porte.

Alors quand il l'appela, elle espéra. Mais en se retournant, toutes ses illusions tombèrent, son cœur manqua un battement, figé d'horreur alors qu'elle découvrait l'arme pointée sur elle.

Il tira, la douleur irradia dans sa poitrine, elle ne se sentit pas tomber au sol. Elle ne sentait que les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle savait que l'arythmie qui ralentissait son organe vital était un mauvais signe. Elle savait que le sang qu'elle sentait dans sa bouche était de mauvais augure. Elle sentait la vie s'écouler par sa blessure, la quitter alors qu'elle accueillait le noir qui l'enveloppait. La douleur se fit moins forte, les battements de son cœur plus lents, sa vision floue.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

**TOMBE**

Harry Potter _ 201 mots

_Inspiré de la chanson « Obligé » de Volo_

Je regarde ton nom Drago sur cette putain de pierre tombale.

Je ne supporte plus cette douleur dans mon cœur.

Je me lève et cours.

Je suis paumé dans ce cimetière, Je cours au milieu des tombes, ne voulant pas lire les noms trop nombreux de mes amis.

Obligé, J'me souviens…

On s'est connu à Poudlard, à nos onze ans nos destins étaient déjà liés.

Trop sont tombés avant notre majorité.

Mon amour, on aurait pu avoir la vie devant nous, mais il a fallu qu'il attaque l'école.

Je suis paumé dans ce cimetière, Je cours au milieu des tombes et j'me souviens

Ta bouille d'ange, ton grand sourire, tes yeux océans, ta bouche sur la mienne, ta peau contre ma peau...

C'était bien… Je tombe à genoux dans le cimetière, mon amour je n'en peux plus de ton absence

Obligé, j'me souviens de tous ces moments de joie, ces quelques disputes, notre cabane en bois, nos rendez-vous, notre amour.

C'était toi  
Le gardien de ma vie, de mon bonheur…

Obligé  
J'me souviens, quand t'es tombé dans ce champ de bataille

Quand tes yeux se sont fermés à jamais et que je t'ai perdu.

Mon amour c'est tellement dur sans toi…

* * *

**RISQUE**

Harry Potter _ 238 mots

Hermione se retint de soupirer devant l'hésitation de son meilleur ami. Harry était en couple depuis trois ans avec Charlie Weasley et hésitait à aller s'installer avec lui en Roumanie.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr » Répondit Harry sans aucune hésitation.

« Tu veux passer le maximum de temps possible avec lui ? » Enchaîna Hermione sans lui laisser de temps pour réfléchir.

« Oui, mais... » Le brun était perdu, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu risque quoi à y aller ? »

« Que ça ne marche pas... » Harry avait peur de ça, tellement peur de perdre son rouquin. L'idée à elle seule lui donnait envie de pleurer.

« Et ? Si tu n'y vas pas et que votre couple ne survit pas à la distance, tu souffriras non ? »

« Oui. » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Si tu y vas et que ça ne marche pas, tu souffriras aussi. Mais si tu y vas et que ça marche, tu pourrais être heureux. Donc en faite, ce que tu risque de plus en y allant qu'en y allant pas, c'est d'être heureux. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était de l'espoir. Effectivement, il pouvait y aller et prendre le risque d'être heureux avec l'homme de sa vie.

« Hermione, comment tu fais ? »

* * *

**CIRQUE**

Harry Potter _ 156 mots

Les acrobates s'élançaient sous le chapiteau. Pirouettes, sauts, cascades, jongleries, les artistes du cirque moldu faisaient rêver les petits et les grands.

Et plus particulièrement Harry Potter et son filleul Teddy. Pour tous les deux, cette sortie au cirque était une première. L'oncle et la tante de Harry ne l'avaient jamais emmené lorsqu'ils y allaient avec Dudley, ne voulant pas amener une bête de foire là-bas. Et Harry avait attendu d'être sûr que Teddy soit en âge de comprendre qu'il ne doit pas montrer sa magie aux Moldus et qu'il soit capable de la maîtriser avant de l'amener.

Tous deux regardaient, émerveillés, les artistes peints réaliser des prouesses avec leurs corps, raconter une histoire par leurs numéros. Lorsque tous les circassiens entrèrent sur la piste pour saluer une dernière fois le public, aucun des deux sorciers n'avaient vu le temps passer.

Ils sortirent du chapiteau avec des étoiles plein les yeux et l'impression d'avoir rêvé éveillés.

* * *

**CHOPE**

Le Seigneur des anneaux _ 196 mots

Legolas enchaînait les chopes de bière avec la curiosité d'un chercheur. Il voyait bien que le discours de Gimli se faisait de moins en moins cohérent au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait. Mais lui, il était toujours autant maître de lui-même. Eomer en semblait même déçu.

A chaque fois qu'il reposait une chope vide sur la table, l'elfe analysait son corps pour essayer de trouver un signe de l'effet de la boisson. Mais il ne se sentait pas différent. Ça en devenait même frustrant.

Soudain, après avoir terminé sa vingtième boisson :

« Je crois bien que je ressens quelque chose. » Dit-il en regardant le bout de ses doigts.

Eomer le regarda à la fois stupéfait et plein d'espoir. Gimli grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible auquel aucun des deux autres ne prêta attention.

« J'ai comme un picotement… au bout des doigts »

La déception lisible sur le visage d'Eomer prouva à Legolas que ce n'était pas encore cela que pouvaient ressentir les hommes et les nains à force de consommer la boisson. Il en fut déçu. Gimli s'écroula.

« Je crois que le jeu est fini » Conclut Legolas, peu satisfait de cette expérimentation.

* * *

**MOTO**

Avengers _ 172 mots

Steve dessinait du bout des doigts les formes magnifiques qu'il découvrait. Elle avait tout pour lui plaire. Une voix parfaite, les formes où il fallait, et un caractère s'associant complètement au sien. Steve sentait qu'il pourrait allait partout avec elle, partager les pires épreuves, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

Il recula de quelques pas pour l'admirer : elle était belle, magnifique même !

Avec un sourire séduit, il retourna à sa rencontre, osant même passer une de ses jambes au dessus d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur elle et l'empoigna avec délicatesse.

« Alors, elle te plaît ? » Demanda Tony derrière lui.

« Elle est parfaite » Répondit le soldat avec de l'émotion dans sa voix.

Tony sourit.

« Vas-y alors, vous n'attendez que ça tous les deux. »

Steve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il passa la première, tourna la poignée de l'accélérateur et partit. La moto vrombit entre ses jambes. Elle répondait parfaitement à ses commandes.

« Parfaite » songea-t-il en roulant à toute allure.

* * *

**EXISTENCE**

Le Seigneur des anneaux _ 208 mots

Sam n'avait rêvé que d'elle toute son existence, mais jamais il n'avait osé lui avouer son amour.

Frodon avait bien essayé de le pousser à danser avec elle lors de l'anniversaire de Bilbon, ou d'aller lui parler lorsqu'ils prenaient un verre à l'auberge de Hobbitbourg, mais il n'avait jamais osé.

Alors après avoir traversé la Terre du Milieu jusqu'au Mordor, après avoir affronté des orques, après avoir failli mourir dans les terres arides du Mordor, après avoir sauvé leur monde en accompagnant Frodon jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin, il était prêt. Il avait révélé le courage qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui. Plus que jamais il voulait déclarer sa flamme à cette merveilleuse femme.

Il but une gorgée de sa bière sous les regards effarés et amusés de ses amis et se leva pour aller au comptoir.

« Rosie ? » La jeune femme arrêta tout ce qu'elle faisait et eut un doux sourire pour le jardinier.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais je t'aime, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques instants avant de répondre un « Oui » d'où transpiraient la joie et le bonheur.

Les hobbits dans l'auberge applaudirent, sifflèrent et chantèrent en leur honneur.

* * *

**TROMPETTE**

Love actually _ 158 mots

Daniel ne savait plus s'il devait être heureux ou désespéré. D'un côté, il était vraiment soulagé que Sam, le fils de se défunte épouse, ait retrouvé le sourire depuis l'enterrement. Il voulait vraiment que le plan du garçon pour faire tomber sous son charme la fille dont il était amoureux fonctionne.

Mais, de tous les instruments, pourquoi avait-il choisit la batterie ? Il aurait pu apprendre la trompette, la flûte, la harpe, l'accordéon, le triangle ! Mais non, il avait choisi la batterie ! Et il passait des heures et des heures à répéter sa partition, à tel point que Daniel avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Cependant, rien n'avait plus d'importance pour Daniel que le bonheur de Sam, alors si pour cela il devait avoir mal à la tête jusqu'à la fête de l'école, il l'acceptait. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que Joanna, celle pour qui Sam faisait tout cela, tomberait amoureuse du batteur en herbe.

* * *

**ETOILE**

Harry Potter _ 254 mots

Accoudé à la balustrade du balcon de sa demeure, Harry regardait les étoiles. Il avait prit cette habitude depuis la mort de Sirius. Il cherchait la constellation du chien dans le ciel et lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il lui confiait ses secrets, ses peines, ses peurs, ses doutes, mais aussi ses joies. Ce qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Ce soir-là, il cherchait le courage d'assumer ses décisions. Son homme rentrait le lendemain et Harry avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose de vraiment important. Alors il en avait perdu le sommeil et cherchait du soutien dans les astres.

Deux bras l'encerclèrent, le faisant sursauter.

« Je pensais que tu dormirais. » Lui dit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles.

« Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais que demain » Répondit-il à son amour d'une voix chaude.

« Tu me manquais trop ». Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, laissant leurs lèvres, leurs langues se redécouvrir après un mois de séparation, mais aussi leurs mains partir à la reconquête du corps de l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

Harry souffla, il aurait préféré attendre le lendemain mais il savait que son amour ne le lâcherait pas sans savoir. Alors, d'un sort, il fit venir à lui une petit boîte. Il posa un genoux au sol et sous la lumière du ciel étoilé, ouvrit l'écrin.

« Mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

L'homme en face de lui sourit, laissa couler quelques larmes de bonheur et se mit lui aussi à genoux.

« Oui. »

* * *

**INTERIEUR**

Avengers _ 157 mots

Lorsque Tony lui avait proposé de visiter son intérieur, Steve n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ne parlait pas de l'intérieur de son appartement. Cependant, il n'avait pas protesté le moins du monde lorsque Tony avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et lui avait caressé le bas du dos ainsi que ses fesses… au contraire, sa virilité s'était tranquillement éveillée.

Il n'avait pas non plus protesté lorsque Tony avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes puis avait quémandé l'entrée de sa langue… au contraire, il avait ouvert la bouche pour l'accueillir et débuté un ballet des plus sensuel.

Il n'avait pas non plus protesté lorsque Tony l'avait déshabillé puis lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait que Steve le prépare… au contraire, il en avait été plus que ravi. Il avait mis beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage jusqu'à faire supplier Tony.

Il était maintenant plus que heureux de visiter de son membre dur l'intérieur de Tony avec passion.

* * *

**PETILLANT**

Harry Potter _ 140 mots

Drago ne pouvait retirer le sourire niais qu'il avait en voyant son fils aussi pétillant de bonheur. Son petit garçon découvrait les joies de jouer dans la neige pour la première fois. Si le premier contact avait été timide, cela était vite passé. Tous les deux avaient passé leur journée à modeler un bonhomme de neige. Ils avaient les mains et le bout du nez gelés mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car ils étaient heureux. Astoria avait immortalisé l'évènement d'une photo et leur avait promis un bon chocolat chaud pour lorsqu'ils rentreraient.

Mais pour l'instant, Scorpius essayait de faire une bon'femme de neige parce qu'il fallait bien une maman pour accompagner le papa.

Drago adorait jouer avec son fils et le suivait dans toutes ses idées, l'aidant même à faire une robe et des cheveux à cette bon'femme de neige.


	6. Chapter 6 : fête de la musique 2019

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Les drabbles qui suivent ont été écrit dans le groupe __**Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur** lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes._

_Mais c'est quoi ? En fait, lors de cette soirée chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 minutes pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom que l'on souhaite._

_Petit rappel pour tous les drabbles à venir : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de leur auteur._

_S'il y a des homophobes ou des âmes sensibles par ici vous pouvez faire demi-tour._

_Sinon, je vous remercie de venir lire cet exercice auquel je me suis prêtée avec plaisir. Sous chaque mot imposé, vous trouverez le fandom et le nombre de mots._

* * *

__Merci à Bebec ( u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections ! 3  
__

__Aujourd'hui une série de drabbles dédiés à la fête de la musique ! Au lieu de donner un nom, on donnait une chanson, avec le lien vers le clip !__

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**On ne meurt pas d'amour – Clara Luciani**

Harry Potter _ 240 mots

Un verre d'alcool dans la main, intact, Drago pleurait. Il n'en avait rien à faire de son image, de sa réputation ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa femme venait de mourir. Les clients du bar pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, Drago s'en foutait. Il aurait aimé la rejoindre, la suivre dans l'autre monde, mais on ne meurt pas d'amour. Et puis, il avait son fils. Son petit garçon qui dormait dans le manoir Malefoy sous la surveillance de Narcissa.

Ses parents ne s'étaient pas aimés, il le savait, le mariage avait été arrangé et ils avaient tout au plus ressenti une profonde affection entre eux mais pas d'amour. Alors que lui était tombé profondément amoureux de sa femme. Il aurait tout donné pour la sauver, mais cette malédiction avait été plus rapide que lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, sa tendre épouse n'avait pas mérité ça. Leur fils allait grandir sans sa mère, c'était tragique. Pour lui, Drago serait fort, Drago serait présent et surmonterait cette perte, ce trou immense dans leur cœur…

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il avait besoin d'en parler, de partager son chagrin avec quelqu'un.

« **La même chose que lui. **» Demanda un client en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« **Je ne vais pas te demander comment ça va... **»

Les sanglots de Drago redoublèrent. Il descendit du tabouret et alla se jeter dans les bras de son ami, se laissant aller à libérer toute sa tristesse.

* * *

**C'est beau la vie – Jean Ferrat**

Esprits criminels _ 252 mots

JJ profitait d'une de ses rares journées de congé en compagnie de son fils et de son mari. Leur bébé jouait dans le salon et eux discutaient dans le canapé tout en gardant un œil sur lui. La profileuse racontait ses cauchemars à Will, les tueurs en série, les violeurs, les pédophiles… tous les pires criminels qu'ils devaient arrêter et qui parfois lui faisaient perdre le sommeil. Le plus dur était toujours la douleur des familles. Lorsque les affaires concernaient un enfant, JJ ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler deux fois plus souvent qu'à l'habitude chez elle. Pour se rassurer et se ressourcer.

Alors, ça lui faisait du bien de vider son sac. Will était aussi policier, il comprenait ce que sa femme traversait. Et Henri n'entendait pas leur discussion.

Le petit garçon blond justement releva ses fesses alors que ses pieds et ses mains étaient au sol. Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur le fauteuil à ses côtés et il se mit debout, regardant ses parents. Un pas en avant. Il lâcha le meuble. Un autre pas, encore un autre.

JJ le regarda incrédule. Un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

« **Regarde ! **» Dit-elle à Will, toute excitée. « **Il marche ! Henri ! Bravo mon bonhomme, viens voir maman ! **»

Elle oublia tout d'un coup tous les criminels du pays. Ils pouvaient bien sortir de son esprit. Son bébé faisait ses premiers pas : c'était beau la vie, il ne fallait pas la louper !

* * *

**Né en 17 à Leindenstadt - Jean Jacques Goldman**

X-men _ 227 mots

Charles était fatigué de ses désaccords avec Erik. Il l'aimait, mais des fois, ils ne s'entendaient pas.

« **Arrête avec ta haine envers les non-mutants Erik, arrête s'il-te-plaît. **»

Erik le regarda, ses yeux semblaient eux aussi fatigués de cette conversation sans fin.

« **Tu as beau être télépathe, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu puisses me comprendre Charles ! Tu connais ma vie ! Tu sais par quoi je suis passé, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? **»

Son ton était triste, blessé. Charles prit le temps de se remémorer tout ce qu'il savait sur son amant, sur la seconde guerre mondiale, sur les camps de concentration…

« **Si j'étais né allemand ? Je ne sais pas Erik, tu as raison, on ne saura jamais si j'aurais exterminé tous mes opposants en entrant dans leurs tête ou non. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi, j'aurais peut-être fait pire que toi. C'est certain… Je ne suis pas né sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille, je n'ai pas vu ni vécu leur haine, je n'ai pas été entre leurs mains... **»

Sa voix se brisa, il réalisait bien sûr, l'horreur de ce qu'Erik avait vécu.

« **On ne le saura jamais Charles, alors sors de cette cachette d'apparences et comprends que c'est difficile pour moi de ne plus ressentir toute cette haine. **»

* * *

**Trois cafés gourmands – A nos souvenirs**

Harry Potter _ 165 mots

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent assaillis par leurs souvenirs lorsqu'ils passèrent la grande porte de Poudlard. Celle-ci avait été reconstruite à l'identique, comme avant La bataille. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et furent rapidement happés par leurs amis, leurs anciens camarades de classe ou de maison, leurs anciens professeurs…

Ils étaient là pour fêter les dix ans de la fin de la guerre. Tous les anciens élèves combattants y avaient été conviés. Une grande partie de la fratrie Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville, Luna mais aussi Drago Malefoy.

Ils avaient entre 26 et 35 ans maintenant mais ça leur était égal. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver là. De retrouver le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, et les autres. Ils étaient heureux d'échanger leurs souvenirs, d'évoquer les bêtises des morts et des vivants. De se rappeler et d'en rire.

Finalement, même des années après, ils avaient l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté le château, d'être de retour à la maison.

Alors ils étaient heureux d'y être.

* * *

**Eddy de Pretto - Jungle de la chope**

Queer as folk _ 101 mots

La sérénade est morte. Brian n'en a rien à foutre. Perdu dans la jungle de la chope, tout ce qui l'intéresse est le cul de son prochain coup. Porté par l'alcool et la musique du Babylone, il transpire contre un inconnu bien foutu. Il espère le mettre mais s'il refuse, il trouvera un autre protagoniste, peu lui importe. Tout ce qui lui importe c'est un beau profil, un bel amant qui deviendra un énième plan. Pas besoin de parler, pas de sentiments ni d'attache. Seul le sexe triomphera ce soir. Un cœur à queue, comme à chaque soirée qu'il passe là.

* * *

**Tu vas me détruire - Daniel Lavoie (Notre-Dame de Paris, la comédie musicale)**

Esprits criminels _ 151 mots

Spencer l'avait su dès que Tobias lui avait fait la première injection. Il en était devenu dépendant. Le Dilaudid était son obsession à présent, prenant peu à peu le pas sur sa vie, n'attendant que la prochaine dose, la prochaine illusion.

Il était devant la porte de ce cercle de parole et hésitait à entrer. Bien sûr, il maudissait Tobias d'en être là mais il ne voulait pas laisser cette drogue le détruire. Il voulait se battre. Et pour cela passer cette porte, admettre qu'il avait un problème et qu'il lui fallait de l'aide était le premier pas.

C'était justement parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu reconnaître qu'il avait un problème dès les premiers jours qui avaient suivi la prise d'otage qu'il en était là.

Spencer inspira un grand coup, il passa outre son ventre qui se tordait et l'appel de son obsession, et passa cette porte, le premier pas pour guérir.

* * *

**Garou - Je suis le même**

Le Hobbit _ 245 mots

Thorin s'approcha de Bilbon et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Bilbon frissonna et recula. Depuis leur arrivée dans la montagne, il voyait la folie dans les yeux de son amant. Il l'avait vu grandir tout au long du chemin, mais elle ne le quittait plus ces dernières heures.

L'Arkenstone dans sa poche semblait vibrer, ronronner contre lui. Elle semblait vouloir rejoindre Thorin, refuser le recul du hobbit.

« **Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? **» S'énerva le roi.

« **Je ne te reconnais plus Thorin. Tu n'es plus le nain dont je suis tombé amoureux depuis quelques jours. **» Répondit Bilbon d'une voix triste, en continuant de reculer

« **C'est faux ! Je suis le même ! Je n'ai pas changé... **»

« **Ton esprit est corrompu par ta volonté de retrouver cette pierre, elle t'importe plus que moi aujourd'hui. **»

Bilbon continuait de reculer vers l'escalier le plus proche, voulant fuir celui qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

« **Non, tu te trompes ! J'ai toujours le même amour, la même tendresse pour toi ! **» Hurla Thorin.

Bilbon se mit à courir, effrayé par les yeux fous de Thorin. Le nain le suivait, il pouvait l'entendre. Au détour d'un couloir il passa son anneau et continua sa course folle jusqu'aux remparts. Il avait prit sa décision.

Il entendit le hurlement de rage de Thorin. La boule au ventre de le savoir ainsi, de savoir qu'il allait le trahir… pour son propre bien, il enjamba le mur.

* * *

**Mylène Farmer - Sans Logique**

Thor _ 146 mots

Loki observait son frère depuis la pénombre. La haine et l'amour se livraient bataille à l'intérieur de son cœur. Ce butor sans esprit qui pourtant était adulé de tous lorsque lui-même était rejeté pour avoir de l'esprit plutôt que des muscles. Il n'avait pas honte de ses capacités de combattant, de sa résistance à la douleur. Il se savait être un des plus grands magiciens de son époque à travers l'Univers alors pourquoi n'était-il pas assez bien aux yeux des autres ? Il haïssait son frère pour être toujours mieux que lui aux yeux de leurs parents, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que son frère l'aimait aussi, qu'il ne se considérait pas supérieur à lui, juste différent. Cette dualité à l'intérieur de lui le laissait dubitatif et ce malgré les heures qu'il avait passé à réfléchir à la question.

* * *

**Volo - Chanson Française**

Harry Potter _ 182 mots

Dans la maison aux coquillages, Bill et Fleur s'activaient sur une musique calme pour permettre à leurs pensionnaires de se remettre de leur emprisonnement chez les Malefoy. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été physiquement blessés, mais si tous ne portaient pas des marques de ce qu'ils avaient subi, tous étaient traumatisés. Aucun ne réagissait de la même manière. Luna commentait tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle d'une voix pensive, Hermione lisait, Ron se taisait, Harry enquêtait, Mr Ollivander ressassait ses souvenirs et le gobelin faisait des projets.

Bill et Fleur faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que tout le monde se sente au mieux. Ils furent surpris quand tout d'un coup Hermione releva la tête de son livre pour demander.

« **C'est quoi la musique ? **»

« **C'est de la chanson française. **» Répondit Fleur, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt soudain de la jeune fille pour le fond musical.

« **Ça explique tout. **» Dit simplement Luna. Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione qui approuva avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Le couple se regarda, étonné, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre.

* * *

**SOAN-Pas peur du ciel**

Le Hobbit _ 208 mots

Bard était prêt, perché dans le ciel, en haut de cette tourelle de bois, visant le dragon de son arc improvisé. La flèche posée sur l'épaule de son fils, la corde de l'arc accrochée à la structure qui les soutenait. Il n'avait pas peur du dragon, c'était le moment ou jamais de s'en débarrasser, mais il avait peur pour son fils qui était en première ligne. Peur pour ses filles qui fuyaient sur un radeau de fortune. Peur pour les habitants de cette ville qui allaient tous périr s'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre cette petite zone dénuée d'écailles. Si petite pour un dragon si gros.

Bard avait été prêt à se sacrifier dès qu'il avait prit la décision d'affronter le dragon. Mais, maintenant que son fils l'avait rejoint, il refusait de le voir tomber. S'il se battait, c'était pour l'avenir de ses enfants. Pas pour en voir un mourir sous ses yeux.

Le dragon se rapprochait. Bain tremblait. Le garçon faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rester stoïque, mais il sentait le souffle de la bête derrière lui.

Bard fit le vide dans son esprit. Il devait oublier la peur, oublier les risques pour n'être concentré que sur son objectif. Il retint son souffle et lâcha la flèche.

* * *

**WILLIAM SHELLER-Les enfants sauvages**

Robin Hood _ 248 mots

L'adolescent courait à perdre haleine pour rejoindre les bois avec son butin. Comme tant d'autres enfants seuls, ayant perdu leurs parents, rejetés ou abandonnés, il était devenu sauvage. Son père les avait chassés, sa mère et lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson et sa mère avait été emportée par la maladie quelques années auparavant. Alors, depuis, il chapardait sur les étals, il tuait un lièvre de temps en temps ou subtilisait quelques denrées dans une cuisine ouverte. Certains villageois avaient pitié de lui et lui donnaient quelques morceaux de pain, mais la plupart du temps il s'endormait la faim au ventre.

Souvent, il allait jeter un œil à la vie de château, le laissant rêveur et amère. Rêveur car il aurait pu avoir cette vie, amère parce que son demi-frère, Robin de Locksley n'avait pas voulu partager et leur père avait cédé. Alors il regardait ce frère grandir, avoir tout ce qu'il désirait alors que lui tremblait de froid, perché dans un arbre, affamé.

Parfois, il parvenait à leur subtiliser quelques vêtements pour remplacer ceux qui devenaient trop petits, ou une étoffe pour se couvrir la nuit. Mais il se devait d'être prudent, le château était mieux gardé que les rues des petits villages. Il risquait gros s'il se faisait prendre.

L'adolescent courait à perdre haleine, l'enfant sauvage qu'il était se faisant traquer par les gardes du château pour avoir chapardé une chemise… Pour essayer de survivre, encore des années après s'être fait chassé de sa propre maison.

* * *

**SAEZ- Jeune et con**

Harry Potter _ 248 mots

Assis sur les marches de sa boutiques.

Une bière dans une main, un pétard dans l'autre.

Les larmes coulent sur son visage… comme à chaque fois qu'il est bourré depuis le jour où il a perdu le sens de sa vie.

Les jeunes passent devant lui, le regardant tristement.

Ils savent tous qui il est et pourquoi il est aussi triste.

Ils aimeraient pouvoir l'aider.

Lui les regarde et se souvient de l'époque où eux aussi étaient jeunes et cons.

Maintenant, il est toujours jeune, con mais pas de la même manière et surtout, il n'y a plus que lui.

Les gens les trouvaient cons dans leurs bêtises, dans leurs blagues, ils le trouvent con dans son mode de vie.

L'horloge sonne.

Douze coups.

Le jour qu'il redoutait vient d'arriver.

Il finit sa bière et se saisit d'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

Quitte à prendre un an seul, autant choisir la meilleure des bouteilles pour l'accompagner.

La bouteille est à moitié vide.

Il pleure toujours plus, insulte la vie.

Une main se pose sur son épaule.

« **Dégage **»

Mais l'autre ne veut pas dégager.

Il s'accroupit devant lui.

« **Tu as besoin d'aide **»

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il s'effondre dans les bras du jeune homme blond devant lui.

Oui, il a besoin d'aide. Il a refusé l'aide de toutes les personnes qui le lui ont proposé.

« **Rentrons Georges et raconte-moi **»

Il sent ses barrières tomber. Peut-être que lui pourra l'aider.

* * *

**MICHEL RIVARD-Un trou dans les nuages**

Avengers _ 175 mots

Iron Man regardait le trou qui déformait les nuages au-dessus de New York. Un trou, non. Un portail. Un portail laissant entrer une armée venue détruire leur monde. L'ordre d'envoyer un missile sur la ville avait été donné. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

Tony regardait le trou dans les nuages, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais il était terrorisé. Lui que tout le monde pensait égoïste était terrorisé par l'idée de milliers de morts par la décision de son gouvernement. Il n'hésita pas et se saisit du missile. Si l'armée pouvait entrer sur Terre par là, lui pourrait en sortir par le même chemin.

L'homme venait de traverser le trou dans les nuages et devant lui flottait la destruction sous la forme d'une armée spatiale. Autour de lui, l'espace, le néant, le vide, la mort. Jarvis ne répondait plus, son armure gelait. Il allait mourir, mais il ne regrettait pas.

Un corps tomba du trou à travers les nuages et fut attrapé par ses amis. Etait-il toujours en vie ?

* * *

**INDOCHINE-Juste toi et moi **

Harry Potter _ 246 mots

Je te regarde. Tu es beau. Ton corps nu me rappelle l'amour que nous nous sommes témoignés cette nuit. Tu te lèves et te rhabilles.

Pourquoi mon amour faut-il que tu partes déjà ? Le jour n'est pas encore levé.

Tu ne me réponds pas, je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir posé la question à voix haute. De toute façon, je connais la réponse.

Personne ne doit savoir, juste toi et moi.

Tu reviens vers moi et m'embrasses.

Je gémis dans le baiser qui m'envoie tout droit au septième ciel.

Je t'aime

Tu me souris. Me fais une caresse aérienne sur ma joue et t'éloignes.

Tu sors de la salle sur demande et le silence me fait mal.

Lui que je trouvais si agréable depuis nos retrouvailles hier soir, me poignarde ce matin.

Parce que tu es parti. Parce qu'il va à nouveau falloir faire semblant.

Toi, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Moi, le fils de mangemorts. Pire, le fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nous n'avions pas le droit de tomber amoureux.

Seule cette salle est témoin de notre amour.

Pour nos amis, pour le monde, nous sommes ennemis.

Chacun de tes mots acerbes lorsque nous nous croisons en public est un poignard dans mon cœur.

Chacun de tes baisers, un onguent qui soigne mes blessures.

Le silence de la salle m'étouffe. Je me rhabille et en sort.

Je laisse mon amour pour toi au chaud dans notre lit.

Il nous attend.

* * *

**RENAN LUCE- Appelles quand tu te réveilles**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 278 mots

Dany se réveilla en douceur. Pas de réveil ou de sonnerie de téléphone portable. Pas de bruit en provenance de la douche ou de la cuisine. Pas de ronflements, ni de bruits de respiration. Il était seul dans la grande maison de Steve.

Son esprit émergeait doucement. Il était bien dans ce grand lit mais aurait préféré avoir son amant à ses côtés. Pour une fois qu'ils ne travaillaient pas, ils auraient pu en profiter. Mais son soldat avait ses habitudes. Impossible pour lui de commencer une journée sans ses entraînements quotidiens sur le bord de mer. Alors Dany n'était pas surpris d'être seul ce matin. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Sur la table de chevet, un thermos et une note l'attendaient.

« _Appelle quand tu te réveilles_ »

Il ouvrit le thermos, sentit l'odeur énergisante du café, en prit une gorgée et attrapa son téléphone.

« **Hey Dano ! Enfin réveillé ?** »

« **'lut.** »

« **Est-ce que tu peux être prêt, devant la maison dans dix minutes ? Je passe te chercher. **»

« **'cord.** »

« **A tout de suite.** »

La voix de Steve était souriante au téléphone alors que Dany était encore tout somnolent. Elle donna de l'entrain au policier qui fila sous la douche.

Il entendit la voiture arriver alors qu'il terminait de s'habiller et sourit.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture, le thermos toujours en main. Son homme était beau et souriant.

« **On va où ?** »

« **Surprise ! **»

Dany était heureux. Son homme n'avait pas été là à son réveil mais c'était pour la meilleure des raisons : pour lui faire une surprise !

* * *

**MANAU-L'avenir est un long passé**

Harry Potter _187 mots

Fred le sent. Il va mourir. Son avenir est passé. Georges est à côté de lui. Lui ne sait pas. Et pour une fois, Fred ne veut pas partager ses sentiments avec son jumeau. Leur frère Percy n'est pas loin. Les autres membres de leur famille sont éparpillés dans le château de Poudlard.

La dernière bataille est commencée. Chacun se bat. Mais Fred continue de rire. Il fait des blagues à ses frères se tenant à ses côtés. Il provoque le sinistre auquel ils assistent. Joyeux lurons, ils préfèrent rire que pleurer.

Mais Fred sait que le temps joue contre lui. Il préfère partir le sourire aux lèvres que la terreur dans les yeux. Percy sort une vanne pourrie. Mais tellement nulle que Fred en rit.

Soudain, il le sait, la faucheuse est devant lui, se servant d'Augustus Rookwood comme d'une marionnette. Fred se bat pourtant, toujours en riant aux bêtises de son aîné. Il essaie de conjurer le sort, d'éviter l'inévitable.

Mais l'explosion retentit.

Fred rit toujours de la blague de son frère.

La faucheuse lui tend la main.

Il la prend, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**CALOGERO & GRAND CORPS MALADE-L'ombre et la lumière**

Avengers _ 211 mots

Loki regardait l'astre se coucher sur l'océan. Il aimait ce moment où ombre et lumière ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ce moment entre deux, le jour n'était pas tout à fait fini, la nuit pas tout à fait commencée.

Lui aussi était un entre deux. Elevé comme un asgardien sans en être vraiment un. Géant de glace dissimulé à la vision de tous. Ni l'un ni l'autre, ou les deux en même temps.

Cette planète, la Terre, qu'il avait voulu conquérir sous l'emprise du Tesserac avait finalement été son refuge des années après. Il n'y était plus tout à fait vu comme un méchant mais pas comme un gentil non plus. Il se savait surveillé par le SHIELD. En même temps, il leur avait donné la meilleure des solutions pour l'espionner avec son accord. Il était tombé amoureux.

Deux bras l'encerclèrent, le faisant frissonner. Une bouche se posa dans son cou pour un baiser papillon puis remonta à son oreille.

« **Le vin est servi, le pique-nique n'attend plus que nous **»

« **Tu sais ce que j'aime avec ce mot « pique-nique », Tony ? **» Demanda le dieu en se retournant vers son amant.

« **Non, dis-moi. **» Répondit le concerné avec un sourire amusé.

« **la deuxième partie. **»

* * *

**STEPHANE EICHER-Tu ne me dois rien**

Robin Hood _ 242 mots

Will venait de s'évanouir dans les bras de Robin. Le jeune homme était à bout. Il ne s'était pas reposé depuis des jours entiers. Depuis que les hommes du shérif avaient débarqué dans leur camp pour y mettre le feu. Il s'était battu pour sa vie mais avait été capturé. Il avait été torturé, des jours entiers. Et avait trouvé une solution pour s'en sortir : proposer au shérif de lui livrer Robin. A son arrivée au campement, il avait été passé à tabac par Petit Jean, avant que Robin ne remarque les marques sur son corps. Et là il avait craqué, émotionnellement. Il avait expliqué sa haine à Robin, il lui avait expliqué son amour pour lui, son grand frère. Puis s'était laissé aller à pleurer dans ses bras, soulagé d'être accepté. Epuisé physiquement et mentalement, il avait perdu connaissance sans cesser de pleurer.

Robin veillait sur lui à présent. Azeem avait nettoyé et pansé les plaies. Will allait s'en sortir, il avait juste besoin de repos. Les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent.

« **Eh, petit frère, tu te sens mieux ?** »

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Robin ? Tu ne me dois rien. **»

Perdu, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui porte de l'attention, Will préférait attaquer. Mais Robin ne s'en formalisa pas.

« **Maintenant que je sais que tu es mon petit frère, je compte bien veiller sur toi, justement parce que je ne te dois rien**. »

* * *

**ACWL & NICOLA SIRKIS-Quand viendra l'heure**

Le Hobbit _ 253 mots

Bofur serrait son amant dans ses bras. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Le quitter. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue. Quand viendra-t-elle ? Il l'ignorait. Il savait juste que Bilbon ne resterait pas dans Erebor. Le hobbit dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus dans cette montagne. Les morts lui pesaient mais surtout la vie sous terre. Il restait pour Bofur, celui-ci ne le savait que trop bien. Mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas être heureux tous les deux si Bilbon ne l'était pas. Valait-il mieux être malheureux chacun de son côté ?

« **Bofur, à quoi tu penses ? **»

Le nain sortit de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Il n'avait pas imaginé se perdre dans ses réflexions. Il se doutait que tout se lisait sur son visage. Bilbon le regardait tristement. L'heure était-elle venue ?

« **Je réalise que tu n'es pas heureux. Et que tu ne le seras sûrement jamais ici. **»

La mine triste du hobbit confirma ses craintes.

« **Tu vas repartir en Comté. **» Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat.

Bilbon hésita.

« **Pas sans toi. **»

Finit-il par souffler.

Ce fut au tour de Bofur d'hésiter. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette hypothèse. Tout quitter pour suivre Bilbon. Lui avait bien tout quitté pour rester avec lui. Alors oui, il tenait bien plus à son amour qu'à la montagne.

« **Partons ensemble alors. **»

Bilbon lui sourit et l'embrassa.

L'heure d'être heureux tous les deux, ailleurs, était-elle venue ?

* * *

**1789 LES AMANTS DE LA BASTILLE-Je veux le monde**

Harry Potter _ 191 mots

« **Ze veux zet z'exige d'avoir le monde à mes pieds **! »

« **Mais oui, c'est ça et moi j'aimerais dormir ! **»

Harry, complètement bourré ne l'entendait pas comme ça !

« **Non, mon céri, ze te veux, maintenant, nu devant moi. **»

Drago souffla. Il aimait Harry. Ils étaient en couple depuis cinq. Mais tous les ans, pour l'anniversaire de Ron, il se bourrait la gueule avec tous leurs amis Gryffondor. Drago refusait d'y aller. Il avait été copieusement insulté par un Dean Thomas ivre mort la première année et ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience. Sauf que du coup, Harry rentrait complètement fait, et le réveillait au milieu de la nuit.

Il allait tuer Weasley.

Le Survivant souleva les draps.

« **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo. J'ai trouvé le gros lot **»

Drago leva les yeux aux ciel. Dans une tentative désespérée de pouvoir se rendormir, il attrapa Harry et le coucha dans ses bras.

« **Ze te veux Dray ! Ze te veux en moi **»

Harry faisait des mouvements de fesses qui convainquirent le blond et sa virilité de se réveiller.

Finalement, il ne tuerait peut être pas le rouquin.

* * *

**JEAN-JACQUES GOLDMAN - On ira**

Avengers _ 218 mots

Tony était allongé dans les bras de son amant, il se souleva légèrement sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

« **Reste **»

Le visage de Loki se ferma.

« **Ils m'arrêteront à nouveau si je reste. Asgard pourrait demander ma tête. **»

Tony reposa sa tête et souffla. Il en avait marre de voir celui qu'il aimait qu'une nuit tous les deux ou trois mois. Il savait bien que dans les autres mondes le temps ne passait pas à la même vitesse. Loki faisait son possible pour être avec lui sans prendre trop de risques. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on aimait un criminel recherché par plusieurs mondes.

« **Je viens avec toi alors. **»

Loki regarda Tony, surpris. Mais le visage du milliardaire était décidé.

« **Et ta vie ici ? **»

« **Elle est fade sans toi. **»

Loki prit le temps de réfléchir. Tony savait que son amant évaluait les conséquences d'une telle décision. Il savait que Loki avait bien compris que s'ils voulaient continuer à s'aimer, ils devaient être ensemble.

« **OK, on ira ensemble. **»

Les yeux de l'ingénieur se mirent à briller. Il se rua sur les lèvres du dieu qui lui répondit avec ferveur. La valise de l'ingénieur allait attendre quelques heures. Avant, ils allaient se prouver, encore une fois, leur amour.

* * *

**DANIEL BALAVOINE - Mon fils Ma bataille**

Harry Potter _ 308 mots

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa femme se servait de leur fils pour le faire condamner à sa place. Assis dans le fauteuil des accusés, il devait écouter les témoignages de tous ceux qui voulaient le voir recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

Narcissa affirmait que si elle et Drago étaient devenus mangemorts, c'était parce qu'il les avait obligés. Lucius était blessé de ces mots. Il s'était battu, tellement, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne touche pas à son fils. Mais, il l'avait intronisé pendant qu'il était derrière les barreaux. Narcissa ne s'était pas opposée à sa décision.

Lucius était au supplice de ne pouvoir répondre à ces calomnies. Les accusations glissaient sur lui la plupart du temps. Mais celles-ci le blessaient. Il avait tout donné pour essayer de protéger son fils.

Lorsque Narcissa eut fini de témoigner, ce fut à Drago de parler. Lucius retint son souffle.

« **Mon père a servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est vrai. Mais il l'a fait parce que ma mère croyait dans son idéologie. Oui j'ai reçu la marque. Mais pas parce que mon père l'a voulu, parce que ma mère ne l'a pas empêché. Mes parents se sont battus pour moi toute ma vie, avec des approches différentes. Ma mère a demandé à mon parrain de me protéger, pendant que mon père s'opposait à son Seigneur. Ça lui a beaucoup coûté. Et c'est, sans hésiter, qu'ils m'ont tous les deux sauvé en décidant de quitter la bataille de Poudlard. Ils sont deux adultes qui devraient divorcer, qui ne s'entendent plus, mais en aucun cas ils souhaitaient me voir porter la marque. **»

Lucius respira, peut-être que le témoignage de son fils lui éviterait le baiser. Et surtout, son cœur battait pour son fils. Celui qu'il protégeait depuis sa naissance et qui, à son tour, se battait pour lui.

* * *

**SUPERBUS - ça mousse**

Avengers _ 254 mots

Steve fermait systématiquement les yeux sous la douche. Tony le savait et comptait bien en profiter ce jour-là. Ils se déshabilla sans faire de bruits et rejoignit le héros de l'Amérique sous l'eau. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant que le capitaine ne le voie.

Steve gémit dans le baiser mouillé, les yeux toujours fermés. Il n'avait pas besoin de les ouvrir pour reconnaître Tony, son amant depuis deux ans. L'amour de sa vie. Celui qui le comblait tous les jours.

Steve fermait les yeux sous les caresses de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci s'appliquait à le rincer de toute trace de mousse sur son corps, laissant traîner ses mains partout pour vérifier qu'il avait bien fait son travail.

Steve gémit en sentant la bouche de Tony se poser sur son sexe. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, se concentrant ainsi uniquement sur les sensations divines que lui procurait son amant.

Steve fermait systématiquement les yeux lors de l'orgasme et celui-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il se laissa aller dans la bouche de son amant avec un cri de bonheur, la tête posée sur le mur de la douche.

Steve, tremblait encore de plaisir mais ouvrit les yeux lorsque Tony se releva. Son regard tomba sur les lèvres délicieuses de l'ingénieur. Un petit sourire naquit sur sa propre bouche. Il leva la main pour caresser celle de Tony et y retirer un peu de liquide blanc.

« **Fais attention, ça mousse. **»

Steve ferma les yeux quand, pour toute réponse, Tony l'embrassa.

* * *

**GERALD DE PALMAS - Je me souviens de tout**

Harry Potter _ 198 mots

Georges se réveilla ce matin-là les larmes aux yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire. Il n'était pas prêt.

« **Je suis là mon amour. **»

Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux et pour recommencer à croire à la vie alors qu'il lui manquait la moitié de lui-même.

« **Je me souviens de tout. J'ai l'impression que nous étions innocents, inconscients, comme si nous n'étions pas sur Terre et un instant, comme un éclair et c'était l'enfer. Ma vie s'est écroulée ce jour-là. Chaque jour je voudrais qu'il soit là. Chaque jour il y a quelque chose que je voudrais partager avec lui… je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire sans lui... **»

Georges fondit en larmes.

Ce jour qui avait été une source de joies pour les jumeaux (et de stress pour leurs parents) pendant des années, était devenu le rappel de l'horreur de la guerre. Le jour où ils ne pouvaient faire semblant d'oublier qu'il manquait quelqu'un à leurs côtés.

Deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de Georges. Il n'y aurait pas de bougies, ni de cadeaux ce jour-là, mais des fleurs sur une tombe.

* * *

**NIGHTCORE - Monstre de foire**

Les animaux fantastiques _ 223 mots

Nagini ne comprenait pas ce que cet homme, Skender, lui voulait. Elle avait été capturée une semaine auparavant. Enfin… capturée… elle se doutait que ses parents avaient dû lui indiquer sa cachette contre une jolie somme.

La jeune femme était une malédictus. Elle se transformait en serpent géant. Elle pouvait contrôler certaines de ses transformations mais pas toutes. Quand, enfant, elle avait commencé à se transformer, elle avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle devait le cacher à tout le monde. Mais ses parents avaient fini par le découvrir. Depuis, ils la craignaient et la regardaient avec les yeux emplis de dégoût. Alors oui, elle croyait sans problème qu'ils aient pu la vendre.

Skender avait enfermé la jeune femme dans une cage qu'il avait installé sous un chapiteau. « Monstres de foire » était écrit à l'entrée de l'immense tente. Etait-ce ce qu'elle était ? Un monstre ?

Horrifiée, elle écoutait le discours de Zkender, la présentant avant son entrée sur scène. Elle découvrait de quoi elle souffrait, qu'un jour, elle ne pourrait plus se retransformer en humaine, qu'elle finirait sa vie sous la forme de serpent.

Choquée par ces révélations et la mort dans l'âme, elle ne pensa même pas à protester lorsqu'elle fut poussée sur scène pour se transformer.

Le visage horrifié du public lui confirma ce qu'elle était : un monstre.

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui !_

_J'espère que ces drabbles vous ont plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à me dire quels sont vos drabbles préférés !_

_A bientôt_


	7. juin 2019

**_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_**

* * *

**Aléatoire**

Hercule _ 91 mots

La vie semblait jouer avec les mortels, comme si la mort n'avait pas de logique et les emportait de manière aléatoire, pour des prétextes divers et variés. Mais il n'en était rien ! Les Parques filaient pour un avenir, pour aider les humains à accomplir leur destinée. Alors s'il fallait raccommoder un fil ou bien le couper, elles n'hésitaient pas.

Mais là, quand elles virent l'amour d'Hercules pour Megara elles hésitèrent… Megara devait mourir, elles en étaient certaines, mais quand serait le moment le plus opportun ? La question méritait réflexion.

* * *

**Planche à découper**

Criminal minds _ 175 mots

Spencer déambulait dans la cuisine du suspect à la recherche d'indices. Morgan s'affairait dans une autre pièce accompagné de l'inspectrice de la police locale.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la planche à découper et le couteau ensanglantés qui étaient restés sur le plan de travail. Un doute, horrible, s'immisça en lui. Son équipe et lui l'avaient envisagé cette hypothèse, alors pour en avoir le cœur net il ouvrit tout d'abord la poubelle…

Rien de suspect.

Puis le frigo…

Quelques steaks, mais rien d'alarmant.

Et enfin, les tiroirs du congélateur, un à un…

« _Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? _» Lui demanda Morgan en entrant dans la pièce.

« _Oui _» Répondit le docteur horrifié, malgré ses années de métier, par sa découverte.

Morgan et l'inspectrice s'approchèrent.

« _Oh mon Dieu ! _» s'exclama la jeune femme en portant sa main à sa bouche et en partant en courant, certainement vers les toilettes.

« _C'est une jambe droite ? _»

« _Sans le pied, dur à dire, mais oui, il me semble _» répondit Spencer, lugubre.

* * *

**Libre**

Papillon _ 143 mots

Papillon sauta de la falaise, pas effrayé par la hauteur ni par les vagues. Il avait calculé son coup, s'il ne s'était pas trompé, le courant les emporterait son radeau et lui. Le choc avec la surface de l'océan faillit l'assommer. Son souffle coupé, il coula tout d'abord, emporté par son propre poids, son propre élan. Puis le manque d'oxygène commença à se faire ressentir, il reprit pleinement conscience de sa situation sous l'effet de la douleur dans ses poumons. Il donna de violents coups de pieds et remonta à la surface. Son radeau était à côté de lui. Il s'y accrocha et regarda le haut de la falaise.

Il hurla de joie ! Il était libre ! Il allait quitter la Guyane pour de bon et refaire sa vie ! Son ami Delga lui répondit. Tous deux heureux de sa liberté retrouvée.

* * *

**Enveloppe**

Avengers _ 197 mots

Tony regarda l'enveloppe avec suspicion. A l'ère de l'informatique et des e-mails, qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une enveloppe ?

L'écriture sur le dessus ne lui disait rien, et le timbre venait d'Italie… Il ne lui semblait pas avoir de connaissances là-bas.

Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement, s'attendant presque à la voir exploser mais non, rien.

Juste une carte de Verone.

« _Mon amour, _

_comment ne pas penser à toi et à notre histoire dans cette ville qui a inspiré Shakespeare ?_

_Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu dois être surpris de mes mots. Mais sache que je m'en veux aussi, je regrette qu'on en soit arrivés là. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu feras un pas vers moi… J'ai tellement envie d'entendre ta voix, de te prendre à nouveau dans mes bras, de sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Je souffre de ton absence et de te savoir blessé de ma faute._

_Lorsque tu recevras cette carte, je ne serai plus en Italie mais tu sais comment me joindre._

_Pardon._

_Je t'aime. _»

Tony dut s'asseoir, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et les sanglots qu'il retenait depuis de longues semaines purent enfin sortir.

* * *

**Horloge**

Harry Potter _ 222 mots

Molly ne pouvait plus regarder l'horloge dans sa cuisine sans pleurer. Six mois étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre pourtant mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait perdu un de ses bébés à Poudlard et cette horloge le lui rappelait à chaque fois. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se décidé à retirer l'aiguille de Fred. Elle avait l'impression que si elle la retirait, ce serait comme nier son existence, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu… Elle ne pouvait pas…

Alors, c'est Georges, lui aussi en larmes, qui retira l'aiguille de son jumeau, de son double. Il avait l'impression de s'arracher une partie de lui-même en le faisant, mais jamais ils ne pourraient avancer si cette satanée aiguille continuait de pointer le mot « perdu ».

Il la dévissa, avec précautions, avec amour, avec dévotion et la déposa dans un petit écrin qu'il avait préparé à cet effet. Avec toujours autant de ferveur et de larmes, il déposa l'écrin sous la photo de Fred, suspendu sous le cadre.

« _Il sera toujours avec nous, dans nos cœurs. _» Dit Arthur qui laissait couler quelques larmes silencieusement.

Sa femme et son fils acquiescèrent, les mots étaient coincés dans leurs gorges. Alors Arthur les prit dans ses bras et tenta de leur donner un peu de soutien et surtout beaucoup d'amour.

* * *

**Archer**

Robin des bois _ 188 mots

Will regardait Robin avec jalousie. Comment cet homme avait-il pu tout avoir et lui rien ? Robin avait eu la préférence de leur père, une enfance au sec et au chaud, une éducation mais en plus il plaisait à Marianne, il rassemblait les foules, et avait même le soutien de ce qui se faisaient persécuter à cause de lui. Et pour couronner le tout, monsieur était certainement le meilleur archer du royaume et certainement un des meilleurs épéistes…

Mais lorsque Robin lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait fait, Will ne put s'empêcher d'espérer. Il oublia sa haine, sa jalousie, il laissa couler ses larmes, ouvrit son cœur et lui avoua leur lien fraternel.

Il s'attendait à être rejeté. Robin avait déjà tout, pourquoi voudrait-il d'un frère hors-la-loi qui lui vouait une haine incommensurable depuis leur rencontre ? Alors il ne comprit pas. Pourquoi les bras de Robin se refermaient-ils autour de lui ?

« _J'ai un frère _» l'entendit-il chuchoter. Et là il comprit, Robin l'acceptait.

Tout son corps se détendit dans l'étreinte, enfin, lui aussi il avait quelque chose que personne ne pourrait lui retirer.

Son frère.

* * *

**Glander**

L'île au trésor _ 170 mots

Jim nettoyait la cale du navire depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il était épuisé et attendait avec impatience que Long John Silver vienne le relever de sa tâche. Mais le cuistot semblait l'avoir oublié. Il était certain qu'il ne lui laissait jamais le temps de glander mais là, Jim avait fini sa tâche. Le jeune homme décida d'aller chercher une pomme pour reprendre quelques forces. Il se glissa dans le tonneau les contenant et se figea alors qu'il allait en ressortir, son butin à la main. De nombreuses voix s'étaient élevées dans la cale du bateau. Il tendit l'oreille et il lui sembla que son cœur manquait un battement.

Etait-ce possible ?

L'homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor, pouvait-il vraiment être prêt à trahir leur capitaine ? À le sacrifier lui, Jim Hawkins, son apprenti ? Même s'il était vrai que Long John n'avait pas choisit de faire de lui son apprenti… mais Jim s'était attaché à l'homme, était-il possible que ce ne soit pas réciproque ?

* * *

**Sale**

Le Hobbit _ 86 mots

Bilbon reçut avec un plaisir non dissimulé les jets mouillés sur son visage. Peu importait qu'il soit entouré d'un ou de douze nains, tout ce qu'il voulait était savourer cet instant. Rien que l'idée le faisait fantasmer, et ce depuis des jours. Alors là, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Un sentiment de jouissance s'empara de lui lorsque les premières gouttes le touchèrent. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien.

Après avoir passé des jours à se sentir sale, cette douche sous la cascade était une délivrance.

* * *

**Orage**

Avengers _ 185 mots

Le coup de tonnerre frappa et Loki tressaillit. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé refuge sur Midgard, il réagissait de la même manière à chaque orage de la même manière. Ses poils se hérissaient, les muscles se tendaient et il cherchait la foudre du regard pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un orage. Pendant tout le temps que celui-ci durait, le Dieu de la Malice craignait l'arrivée de Thor et la sanction qui tomberait en même temps.

Sauf que cet orage là était différent. Deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et une bouche se posa dans son cou.

« _Je ne pense pas qu'il te forcera à retourner à Asgard tu sais ? _»

« _Le père de toutes choses veut me voir enfermé. _»

« _Enfermé dans mes bras, ça compte ? _»

Le tonnerre ne permit pas à Loki de répondre à son amant, l'orage se rapprochait et sa tension augmentait.

« _Il serait heureux de te revoir. _»

« _Mais il obéira à son roi. _»

« _Je l'en empêcherai._ »

« _J'aimerais te croire. _»

« _Alors fais-le mon amour, crois en nous. _»

* * *

**Aquarium**

X-Men _ 180 mots

Logan alluma son cigare dans la voiture de Scott flambant neuve avec un sourire carnassier… Cyclope allait lui en vouloir à mort ! Et lui allait bien se marrer ! De toutes façons énerver l'homme de celle dont il était tombé amoureux faisait parti de ses passe-temps favoris.

Il n'aurait rien eu contre lui s'il n'avait pas été en couple avec Jean… mais comme c'était le cas, Logan lui trouvait tous les défauts du monde.

Il se retint de rire quand il vit la tête de Scott alors qu'il entrait dans le garage de « l'école pour enfants surdoués ». Il ouvrit la portière et sortit, paré d'un nuage de fumée.

« _Tu prends ma voiture sans me demander et en plus tu la transformes en aquarium ? _»

Le ton énervé du jeune homme ne toucha pas le moins du monde son aîné, qui décidé à pousser le bouchon, lui répondit d'un ton las.

« _N'oublies pas de faire le plein, tu risquerais de tomber en rade sinon. _»

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, satisfait de voir Scott complètement dépité.

* * *

**Lanterne**

Harry Potter _ 200 mots

Drago tenait sa lanterne en se retenant de trembler. Il ne voulait surtout pas le montrer à Potter, mais il était mort de peur et impressionné en même temps par son ennemi. Comment Harry qui ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier pouvait ne pas être effrayé d'être dans la forêt interdite ?

Le blond lui n'avait que trop conscience des dangers présents dans cette forêt. Et il savait très bien ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il lui arrivait d'être seul avec un de ces dangers. Il en avait déjà rencontré plusieurs chez lui, au manoir Malefoy, et seule la présence de son père avait empêché qu'il ne leur serve de passe-temps ou de goûter… Rien qu'à y repenser, il avait envie de vomir.

Soudain, il fut question de se séparer… quoi ? Non !

« _Je veux Croque-dur ! _»

« _D'accord, mais c'est un trouillard _»

Dépité, Drago regarda Harry et Hagrid s'éloigner… il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir dénoncé les Gryffondor ! S'il avait tenu sa langue, il ne serait pas dans cette situation, seul, dans un des lieux les plus dangereux de Poudlard…

A ce moment-là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Harry revienne à ses côtés.

* * *

**Fardeau**

Criminal Mind _137 mots

_« Tu regardes à gauche puis à droite. Un seul lampadaire en vue. La nuit te dissimule aux regards. Malgré le poids sur tes épaules, tu traverses la rue éclairée à toute vitesse. Il ne faut vraiment pas que tu sois vu. _

_Ta maison est juste là, vingt mètres plus loin. Tu te dépêches, tu n'en peux plus d'attendre._

_Enfin tu rentres, tu es à l'abri chez toi maintenant. Tu descends dans le sous-sol, dans la pièce que tu as préparé juste pour ça._

_Tu y déposes ton fardeau, le gamin que tu viens de kidnapper, enfin tu vas pouvoir en profiter... »_

Morgan sortit de la petite pièce où l'équipe avait trouvé les vêtements que portait Kyle lors de son enlèvement. Après avoir reconstitué le parcours de l'agresseur, restait encore une question, où pouvait bien être Kyle ?

* * *

**Sabotage**

Harry Potter _ 148 mots

Drago attendait au bar son rendez-vous depuis presque trente minutes.

« _il ne viendra pas _» fit une voix derrière lui.

Drago se retourna, masquant sa surprise derrière son masque d'impassibilité.

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais-là la belette ? _»

« _Un sabotage. _»

Drago leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Ron voulait dire.

« _Je refuse que mon meilleur ami fasse la pire erreur de sa vie en te donnant une énième chance. Il n'a jamais reçu ton message et n'y a jamais répondu : c'était moi._

_Alors un conseil, oublie-le. Tu m'auras toujours sur ta route. _»

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le plus jeune des fils Weasley était déjà reparti.

Il se ré-accouda au bar et but son verre d'une traite avant d'en commander un autre. Il allait lui en falloir plusieurs pour digérer ça.

* * *

**Hier**

Harry Potter _ 196 mots

George, assis dans son appartement, au dessus de sa boutique, était en pleurs. Un an auparavant son frère, son jumeau, son double, la moitié de lui-même était tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Un an…

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leurs premières bêtises ensemble, de leurs premières inventions, de l'ouverture de leur boutique… A la fois si récente et si lointaine.

Il n'avait pas pu ouvrir la boutique ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pu sortir de chez lui, ni même sortir de son lit. A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il s'était souvenu de la date du jour. L'anniversaire de la mort de Fred.

Il savait que sa famille allait venir le voir, mais lui ne le souhaitait pas, il voulait être seul.

Sans essayer de stopper ses larmes, il finit par s'habiller, et transplana directement au cimetière.

Sans surprise, il vit Harry, au loin. Lui aussi avait perdu beaucoup durant la guerre. Mais il ne le salua pas. Il voulait être seul.

Il se rendit sur la tombe de Fred et s'écroula à genoux, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il se recroquevilla sur la tombe et pleura tout son saoul, pendant des heures.

* * *

**Grognement**

Robin des Bois _ 195 mots

Will poussa un grognement douloureux. Après avoir catapulté Robin par dessus l'enceinte du château il avait reprit le combat de son côté. D'abord contre les hommes du shérif, puis contre quelques uns de ses compagnons de misère qui voulaient avoir des explications sur les propos qu'il avait tenu au shérif. Cependant ils avaient l'air d'appliquer la méthode « taper d'abord, parler ensuite. »

Le jeune homme était lucide, il n'était pas capable de lutter seul contre cinq. Alors, dès qu'il avait eu une ouverture, il avait prit la fuite, sautant dans une rivière pour s'échapper. Il avait accroché une grosse branche qui flottait par là et s'était laissé aller. Il ignorait quelle distance il avait parcouru ni en combien de temps.

Le jour se couchait quand il arriva à accrocher des racines sur la rive gauche de la rivière et à se hisser hors de l'eau. Devant lui s'étendait un petit bois, il s'y rendit avec difficultés, grelottant de froid et de douleur. Il escalada un arbre aux branches solides et trouva un creux dans l'arbre où se reposer. Épuisé par sa fuite, la bataille, ses blessures et les jours précédents, il sombra très rapidement.

* * *

**Lame**

Robin des bois _ 295 mots

Robin serrait Marianne dans ses bras, sa lame au sol. Il avait fini de se battre. Le shérif, la sorcière, leurs ennemis étaient morts ou en déroute. Marianne allait bien. Azeem et lui étaient en vie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver ses compagnons et surtout son frère afin que cette journée se termine au mieux.

Après avoir prit le temps de se retrouver, d'être soulagés, et rhabillée pour Marianne, le couple, accompagné d'Azeem partit à la recherche de leurs amis. Ils les trouvèrent tous sans peine à l'exception de Will.

Alors que Robin commençait à désespérer, Petit Jean vint à sa rencontre, en tenant fermement Petit Loup par le bras.

« _Dis à Robin ce que tu as vu. _»

« _Des hommes s'en sont pris à Will, il a sauté dans la rivière là-bas pour leur échapper. _»

Robin, Azeem et Petit Jean échangèrent un regard.

« _Préviens Marianne que je pars à sa recherche s'il-te-plaît. _» Dit Robin à Petit Loup avant de s'élancer en courant le long de la rivière, suivit de ses deux comparses.

Après presqu'une heure de course, Azeem repéra ce qui semblait être du sang sur la rive opposée.

Sans aucune hésitation, Robin descendit dans l'eau et traversa le courant. Il trouva rapidement d'autres traces de sang et les suivit jusqu'à un grand arbre.

« _Will ? Will tu es là ? _» Appela-t-il sans recevoir de réponse. Il se décida à aller vérifier dans l'arbre.

Il n'eut pas à monter très haut avant de trouver son frère, lové dans un creux de l'arbre, blanc comme la mort. Robin sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, mais il posa son oreille contre les lèvres du jeune homme et perçut un souffle, très faible.

* * *

**Equilibre**

Robin des bois _ 289 mots

L'équilibre entre la vie est la mort était parfois très précaire, ne tenant qu'à un fil.

Allongé sur l'herbe, au pied de l'arbre où Robin l'avait trouvé, Will était presque mort.

Azeem faisait de son mieux pour soigner les blessures du jeune homme mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait le sortir d'affaire dans ces conditions là.

« _Nous devons l'amener dans un endroit chaud, sinon il ne passera pas la nuit. _»

« _Il y a un village à une dizaine de minutes en remontant la rivière. _» Les informa Petit Jean.

Robin glissa un de ses bras sous les jambes de son frère et l'autre dans son dos pour le porter.

Il alla plus plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité de perdre son frère. Pas maintenant alors qu'il venait de le retrouver. Alors pour l'instant il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver, s'interdisant de penser à la pire des éventualités.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au village, Petit Jean les guida chez quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Robin déposa son frère sur une couche et se fit mettre dehors par Azeem. L'attente, longue, insupportable, laissant le temps d'envisager toutes les pires éventualités, débuta. Robin passa la nuit contre la porte de la maison. Incapable de dormir. Incapable de ne pas penser à ce qui signifierait la perte de Will pour lui.

Le jour commençait à se lever quand Azeem sortit le rejoindre enfin. Les larmes aux yeux d'avoir imaginé tant de fois une mauvaise nouvelle, Robin attendit que son ami prenne la parole.

« _Il va falloir le surveiller, mais il devrait s'en sortir._ »

Robin s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son ami. Le remerciant et remerciant Dieu pour la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

**Préférence**

Harry Potter_107 mots

Pourquoi devrait-il avoir une préférence ? Pourquoi la société sorcière devait-elle exiger ça de lui ? Quel mal y avait-il à ne pas choisir ? A aimer les hommes comme les femmes ?

Seulement, il savait que s'il s'affichait avec un homme, il serait harcelé par les journalistes et montré du doigt par ses détracteurs. Et ce serait sûrement pire s'il s'affichait un coup avec un homme, un coup avec une femme.

Harry posa sa tête sur son bureau de dépit. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Ginny, la communauté sorcière l'avait harcelé.

Maintenant, il sortait avec Blaise Zabini et n'osait pas se montrer de peur de la tempête médiatique.

* * *

**Humain**

Star Wars _ 175 mots

Obi-Wan étudiait des plans dans la cabine de pilotage du vaisseau quand le capitaine Panaka, accompagné de Padmé et d'un jeune garçon, entra.

« _Qui-Gon a des problèmes ! _»

Le cœur d'Obi-wan accéléra, mais il fit appel à son self-control pour rester stoïque et maître de ses émotions.

Il chercha un signe de son maître dans le désert et vit un nuage de sable anormal.

« _Par là, décollez, volez à basse altitude. _» Dit-il au pilote qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

Obi-Wan suivit le combat des yeux autant qu'il le pu. L'adversaire de son maître ne semblait pas humain et il semblait doué. Après un temps qui lui parut infini, Qui-Gon sauta enfin à bord du vaisseau et le pilote referma la passerelle.

Obi-Wan se relâcha, c'était très rare pour lui de ne pas être aux côtés de son maître lorsque celui-ci combattait. Il avait à chaque fois peur de le perdre.

Il se précipita alors, suivi du garçon, pour s'assurer que Qui-Gon allait bien. Il devait aller bien, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

* * *

**Savon**

Le Hobbit _ 134 mots

La compagnie venait d'arriver à Lacville et un spectacle surprenant se jouait dans l'auberge où le maître les avait logé. En effet Bilbon tenait Fili et Kili chacun par une oreille et les traînait vers leur chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Thorin et Dwalin. Ces deux là s'esclaffèrent en voyant le trio entrer.

« _Ne riez pas trop vous n'y échapperez pas ! _» Gronda le cambrioleur alors que les deux princes se plaignaient d'être ainsi mal-traités.

« _A quoi ? _» Demanda Thorin dont le ton de Bilbon avait coupé net le rire.

« _A la douche avec savon ! Sérieusement personne n'a pu se laver depuis des semaines, on est passés par les toilettes de Bard pour arriver ici incognito et aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé à se laver ! _» Maronna Bilbon.

* * *

**Dynastie**

Games of thrones _ 168 mots

Sansa s'assit sur le trône, fière et couronnée. Elle avait toujours dit qu'un jour elle serait reine et elle y était. Ses bannerets lui étaient loyaux, elle avait su leur prouver sa valeur, ses capacités de meneuse, son sens de la droiture et de la justice.

Elle avait souffert pour en arriver là mais même si elle en avait eu la possibilité, elle n'aurait rien changé. Elle était devenue celle qu'elle était grâce à ses peines, ses douleurs. Elle portait ses cicatrices, physiques et psychiques, avec fierté. Sa famille avait été décimée mais finalement, c'était eux les grands vainqueurs de ces longues guerres. Son frère régnait sur Port-Réal et sur les six royaumes. Oui, six. Sansa avait gagné l'autonomie du Nord. Une victoire qui avait fini de rassembler ses bannerets derrière elle.

Leur monde était donc divisé en deux royaumes, dirigés par la même famille même s'ils gouverneraient chacuns pour leurs intérêts. Ils allaient construire leur propre dynastie et les éduqueraient pour qu'il n'y ait plus de guerres.

* * *

**Rideau**

Edmond _ 148 mots

Edmond stressait dans les couloirs du théâtre, il refusait d'aller voir la scène. Il savait que la salle n'était pas pleine et ce malgré les deux proxénètes qui avaient demandé à toutes leurs filles de venir et l'offre d'Honoré d'un repas gratuit à tous ceux qui assisteraient au premier acte.

Le rideau se leva sur un public plutôt froid : pas un bruit, pas un applaudissement. Les premières répliques résonnèrent dans le théâtre. Au bout de quelques instants, les premières réactions se firent entendre. Puis ce fut des rires.

Encouragé par Léo, son meilleur ami et acteur, Edmond se décida enfin à se cacher en coulisses, d'où il pouvait voir les acteurs comme le public.

Quelle joie ressentit-il en voyant les spectateurs, le sourire aux lèvres, rire à gorge déployée. Le stress se transforma en quelque chose de positif, il y croyait, sa pièce pouvait être un succès.

* * *

**Empoisonnement**

Peter Pan _ 140 mots

Peter se réveilla seul et contrarié. Il était déçu que Wendy et ses frères soient partis avec tous les garçons perdus. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils le feraient, qu'ils le quitteraient.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la potion que lui avait laissé Wendy et il sourit en pensant à elle. Pour lui faire plaisir, même si elle n'était pas là, il porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Mais Clochette s'interposa et but toute la potion à sa place. La colère envahit le garçon, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui voler sa potion !

Tout du moins, sa colère se changea rapidement en inquiétude. Clochette, sa plus vieille amie, titubait, sa lumière s'estompait. Il l'appela mais la petite fée s'écroula et s'éteignit.

Peter comprit que son amie avait été empoisonnée. Rage et désespoirs bataillèrent en lui. Il voulait que Clochette revienne...

* * *

**Laboratoire**

Harry Potter _ 177 mots

Severus était dans son laboratoire, concentré sur sa potion. Celle-ci était délicate et un instant d'inattention risquait de la faire exploser. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire perdre sa concentration… Rien ? Sauf peut-être une petite tête blonde qui se promenait à quatre pattes.

« _Pa'in ? Paaaaaa'iiiiiinnnnnn ? _»

L'appela son filleul en marchant vers le chaudron et donc aussi vers le feu en dessous.

Severus lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et attrapa le petit garçon.

« _Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _»

« _Paaaaaaaa'iiiiiiiiiiinnn _» Lui répondit le bébé avec un sourire ravi. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du potionniste pour lui faire un câlin.

Severus se sentit fondre, il adorait ce gamin.

Des bloups venant de sa potion l'alarmèrent. Juste à temps, il invoqua un bouclier pour les protéger tous les deux de l'explosion.

Drago se mit à rire et à applaudir « _Enco'e ! _»

Malgré son dépit et sa frustration quant à sa potion, Severus ne put se retenir de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son filleul.

* * *

**Savoir**

Thor _ 163 mots

Frigga entra dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de son fils. Loki, pas Thor. Jamais elle n'irait chercher Thor au milieu de livres… Loki par contre…

La reine avait été voir si l'adolescent était dans sa chambre suite à son absence au repas mais ne l'y avait pas trouvé. Elle s'était donc dirigé vers cette pièce, une de celles où son fils passait le plus de temps.

Elle eut un sourire attendri en le trouvant endormi sur une des tables de ce lieu de savoirs. Cinq ou six livres étaient ouverts et une feuille couverte de notes lui servait d'oreiller. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il étudiait des traités de magie.

Une pointe de tristesse l'envahit. Frigga savait que son fils souffrait de sa différence avec Thor et avec les autres asgardiens. Elle s'en voulait de lui cacher ce si lourd secret sur ses origines, mais Odin l'avait interdit. Alors elle le soutenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en lui donnant tout son amour.

* * *

**Distraire**

Harry Potter _ 160 mots

Fred et George avaient tout prévu ! Du haut de leurs six ans, ils voulaient faire une surprise à leurs grands frères revenus la veille de Poudlard. Mais leur mère leur avait interdit d'aller les réveiller. Ils avaient imaginé un plan. Fred alla prendre le jouet de Ron de ses mains et le donna à Ginny qui le mit immédiatement dans sa bouche. Ron se mit à crier et alla récupérer le jouet dans la bouche de sa petite sœur. Qui se mit elle aussi à hurler.

Fred alla rejoindre George dans leur cachette. Molly sortit à toute vitesse de la cuisine pour aller voir ce qui arrivait à ses petits derniers.

Leur plan avait marché, ils avaient réussi à distraire leur mère. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'escalier qu'ils montèrent à toute vitesse. Une fois au bon étage, ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de leurs aînés qui discutaient… et se jetèrent dans leurs bras pour leur faire un câlin.

* * *

**Jouet**

Harry Potter _ 188 mots

Drago avait les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment précis, peu lui importait les principes des Malefoy, il était blessé. Blaise avec qui il sortait depuis deux ans venait de le quitter.

« _Pourquoi ? _» avait-il demandé.

« _Je m'ennuies avec toi, je me suis trouvé un nouveau jouet. _»

Drago avait été horrifié de découvrir que Blaise l'avait considéré comme son jouet, qu'il n'avait jamais été sérieux alors que lui était clairement tombé amoureux. Le blond avait alors quitté le dortoir des Serpentards, quitté le château et s'était assis seul, à l'abri des regards, devant le lac. Là, il laissa couler ses larmes. Certes, il s'était avoué ses sentiments pour le beau métisse que récemment. Certes, il était amoureux d'une autre personne avant d'être avec Blaise mais il avait décidé d'arrêter d'espérer quoique ce soit lorsqu'il l'avait vu en couple.

« _Drago ? _»

Le blond sursauta et se retourna… sur celui à cause de qui il avait voulu sortir avec Blaise, celui qu'il avait voulu rendre jaloux… L'inquiétude qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui fit plaisir. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu ce jour-là...

* * *

**Peindre**

Criminal minds (S08E13)_ 111 mots

Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré le nécessaire, il pouvait se mettre à peindre. La responsable de la galerie d'art lui avait dit qu'il fallait que ses tableaux soient plus personnels alors quand son collègue lui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis… il y avait vu la bonne opportunité. Il fallait qu'il prenne des gens plus proches de lui. Amis ? Ils étaient amis ? Si son collègue le disait ça devait sûrement être vrai.

Son regard se tourna rapidement vers le corps vidé de son sang sur la table à ses côtés. Mentalement, il le remercia d'être son ami.

Il mit son pinceau dans le pot de sang et commença sa prochaine œuvre.

* * *

**Racine**

Les gardiens de la galaxie _ 132 mots

_« Je s'appelle Groot »_

Rocket regarda son partenaire avec dépit, alors qu'il aidait Peter à piloter leur vaisseau.

« _Comment ça tu as besoin d'un massage des racines ? _»

« _Je s'appelle Groot _»

« _Non mais tu rêves ! Hors de question, demande à Gamora ? _»

« _Me demander quoi ? _» Demanda la concernée en rentrant dans la cabine de pilotage, accompagnée de Drax.

« _Il veut un massage des racines. _» Répondit Peter.

Gamora ne répondit pas mais son visage exprimait clairement le fond de sa pensée : jamais ! Est-ce qu'elle avait une tête à faire un massage ?

« _Aller viens Groot, je vais le faire. _»

« _Je s'appelle Groot ! _»

Gamora, Rocket et Peter regardèrent, surpris, Drax et Groot partir ensemble.

* * *

**Haine**

Robin des bois _ 119 mots

La haine, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait ressentir pour ce nobliaux depuis qu'il avait débarqué à Sherwood. Mais lorsque personne ne le regardait, Will ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'espoir, de l'admiration, de l'amour. Il avait honte de cet amour, honte d'espérer que Robin puisse le lui retourner. Comment cet homme qu'il les dirigeait avec douceur, qui était adulé et admiré de tous, lui y compris, pourrait l'accepter lui, le gamin des rues ? Comment pourrait-il voir son petit frère autrement que comme un bâtard dérangeant ?

Persuadé que jamais Robin ne pourrait l'accepter, Will préférait l'attaquer, le haïr. Il savait accepter son regard réprobateur, voir haineux mais il ne supporterait pas un rejet… un de plus.

* * *

**Concert**

Queer as folk _ 145 mots

La fête de la musique battait son plein, proposant de nombreux concerts aux fêtards. Brian et Justin étaient au milieu de la boîte de nuit où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Un groupe gay très populaire se déchaînait sur scène dans des tenues de cuir et une foule de beaux mecs se pressaient sur la piste de danse. Mais Brian et Justin ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils avaient retiré leurs t-shirts et dansaient collés-serrés. Leurs corps transpirants glissaient l'un sur l'autre au rythme de la musique. Leurs langues menaient leur propre ballet à un rythme passionné. Le couple respirait la sensualité et la sexualité. Ils aimaient cette tension entre eux. Ils savaient déjà comment la soirée allait se dérouler. Ils allaient continuer de danser et de boire puis, à l'aube, rentreraient chez Brian pour faire l'amour fougueusement.

* * *

**Architecte**

Harry Potter _ 151 mots

L'architecte regarda la maison des Weasley. Celle-ci devait encore être réparée suite à la guerre et Molly avait décidé de prendre l'avis d'un professionnel pour une fois. Mais la maison biscornue, agrandie à mesure des besoins, laissait l'architecte dubitatif.

_Comment la maison pouvait-elle tenir debout ?_

Surtout avec ce trou immense qui aérait deux chambres au deuxième étage.

Mais il devait trouver une proposition. Beaucoup des membres de cette famille avait été reconnus comme héros de guerre, s'il arrivait à leur faire une proposition intéressante…

« _Eh bien, on pourrait remettre un mur sur le côté de la maison... _»

« _Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de vous pour penser à ça ? Vous êtes sûr d'être architecte ? Si vous n'avez pas d'idée dites-le et partez ! _»

L'architecte hésita une seconde, mais non, aucune idée ne lui vint. Il préféra fuir la dragonne qui était en face de lui.

* * *

**Fléau**

Robin des bois _ 135 mots

Will évita le fléau de peu en reculant. Il avait été désarmé peu de temps auparavant. A chaque coup du garde du shérif, il devait reculer. Son dos toucha une surface dure : le rempart du château. Le garde eut un sourire sadique, lui aussi avait compris que sa proie ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

Le fléau siffla et Will ferma les yeux, mais rien. L'arme était passée à quelques millimètres de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit pourquoi le garde n'avait pas réussi à bien viser : il avait une flèche qui traversait son crâne de part et d'autre.

Son regard chercha son frère. Il était un peu plus loin. Robin lui demanda d'un signe de tête s'il allait bien. Will acquiesça avec un sourire. Il était soulagé : son frère veillait sur lui.

* * *

**Persil**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 161 mots

Sam s'occupait avec plaisir de son potager. Son dos avait maintenant du mal à se pencher, ses genoux avaient du mal à se plier mais son potager était son plaisir.

Ses enfants étaient grands maintenant, ils avaient eux-même des enfants.

Sam avait arrêté de jardiner pour les autres quelques années auparavant mais il n'avait pas pu arrêter pour lui-même. Tomates, coriandre, persil, menthe, tabac, courgettes…

Ses vadrouillages en Terre du Milieu étaient loin. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre du départ de Frodon mais sa femme et ses enfants lui avaient apporté du bonheur tous les jours. Chaque jour, il avait été de plus en plus heureux.

Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il vivait ses dernières années avec sa femme. L'un d'eux partirait dans les années à venir. Mais ce ne serait qu'une belle continuation à sa vie. Il avait eu la vie dont il rêvait. Il était fier de sa vie, fier de ses enfants et de ses petits enfants.

* * *

**Epreuve**

Game of thrones _ 164 mots

Elle était passée par trop d'épreuves pour faire demi-tour maintenant. A choisir, Sansa préférait se faire tuer tout de suite par Myranda plutôt que de retomber dans les griffes de Ramsay. La fille du chenille se délectait de pouvoir enfin se venger de celle qui lui avait volé son amant. Malgré la peur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Sansa resta stoïque.

Au moment où elle pensait recevoir la flèche qui la délivrerait de son cauchemar, Théon se réveilla. Lui aussi en avait traversé des épreuves, il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs et il avait finit par croire qu'il avait mérité les tortures que Ramsay lui avait fait subir. Il avait finalement accepté de devenir Schlingue. Mais le courage de Sansa, sa prestance, les souvenirs d'eux enfants permirent à Théon de revenir et de réagir.

D'un geste brusque il attrapa Myranda et la fit passer par dessus la balustrade. La jeune femme alla s'écraser sur le sol dallé de la cour de Winterfell, quelques mètres plus bas.

* * *

**Détresse**

Game of thrones _ 146 mots (S05E10)

Sansa était sous le choc. Sous le choc que Théon se soit réveillé, que Myranda soit morte mais aussi, d'entendre Ramsay rentrer. Sa détresse et sa terreur la figèrent. Mais Théon réagit, il lui attrapa la main et tous les deux coururent jusqu'au rempart. Ils montèrent sur les créneaux.

Sous eux, plus de dix mètres en contrebas, une neige épaisse. Leurs chances de survie étaient minces. S'ils sautaient, ils risquaient de se tuer ou de se blesser, et s'ils se blessaient, leur fuite serait compliquée.

Ils se regardèrent, se comprenant d'un regard. Tout plutôt que de retomber dans ses griffes. Ramsay les avait mutilé, les avait blessé, physiquement et moralement, s'ils restaient à Winterfell… ce serait pire. Surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient tué Myranda.

Leurs mains se trouvèrent. Leur décision était prise. Ils préféraient mourir à rester là. Alors, sereins, la main dans la main, ils sautèrent.

* * *

**Aigu**

Game of Thrones S06E01 _ 141 mots

La morsure du froid était aiguë, douloureuse. Sansa savait que Théon et elle risquaient de mourir en traversant le fleuve gelé. L'hiver était rude dans le Nord, preuve en était de la neige tout autour d'eux. Mais les chiens de Ramsay étaient après eux. Théon le lui avait dit, il valait mieux mourir de froid que sous les crocs des limiers.

La perspective de retomber aux mains de Ramsay avait à nouveau décidé Sansa à aller à une mort certaine. Mais tous deux avaient survécu à leur traversée du fleuve. Ils étaient alors dans la neige, avec leurs vêtements trempés, tremblants de froid. Sansa n'avait plus de forces, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée par cette course poursuite, par les mauvais traitements qu'elle subissait depuis quelques temps, par ce froid mordant.

Mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, s'arrêter c'était mourir.

* * *

**Siamois**

Star Wras _ 153 mots

Obi-Wan entra dans le bar. Il repéra rapidement son maître grâce à la force au milieu de la foule. Qui Gon Jinn était attablé avec une boisson, attendant leur cible : un sith qui se faisait passer pour un contrebandier.

Soudain le jeune homme sentit quelque chose changer dans la force. Un homme… siamois s'assit face à Qui Gon. Obi-Wan eut du mal à se retenir de rire en sentant son maître décontenancé par les deux deux têtes qui lui faisaient face.

Le maître s'éclipsa rapidement avec l'homme. Obi-Wan les suivit à une distance raisonnable jusqu'à la réserve du bar. Il y trouva son maître en mauvaise position. Un combat au sabre avait débuté et le siamois prenait l'ascendant.

Obi-Wan ne se fit pas prier, d'une attaque précise il tua son adversaire d'un coup de sabre.

« _On va dire que c'est la faute des deux têtes ? _» Demanda le plus jeune.

* * *

**Construire**

Avengers _ 102 mots

Tony bidouillait dans son laboratoire. Il s'était mis à construire des accessoires plus performants pour tous les membres de l'équipe Avengers. Il ne le leur avait jamais dit et ne le dirait sûrement jamais mais grâce à eux, il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille. Une famille étrange, presque mal assortie mais finalement qui fonctionnait bien grâce à leurs différences complémentaires.

Depuis que les Avengers s'étaient installés dans sa tour, celle-ci semblait moins grande, moins vide, chaleureuse. Enfin, il se sentait intégré pour ce qu'il était. Alors c'était pour cela, il voulait les remercier, leur faire comprendre qu'il les aimait, à sa manière.

* * *

**Père**

Harry Potter _ 217 mots

Harry allait se marier. Drago serait accompagné par sa mère jusqu'à l'hôtel mais lui, par qui serait-il accompagné ? Son futur époux avait insisté pour que lui aussi soit accompagné. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que leurs invités aient l'impression que l'un d'entre eux « joue » la femme. Ils étaient deux hommes, s'aimaient et étaient heureux sans que l'un d'entre eux n'ait à jouer un rôle.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte du Terrier.

« _Harry ! Mon chéri ! _» L'accueillit Molly en l'étouffant d'un câlin.

« _Bonjour Molly, pourrais-je voir Arthur ? _»

« _Bien sûr mon chéri, il est dans le grenier ! _»

Harry monta les étages avant que Molly n'ait le temps de lui poser des tonnes de questions. Il trouva Arthur, les larmes aux yeux en regardant une photo de Fred.

« _Arthur, excusez-moi, je peux vous déranger ? _»

« _Bien sûr Harry ! Je suis très heureux de te voir. _»

Lui répondit l'homme en séchant ses larmes.

« _Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander, pour mon mariage. Vous et votre famille est la famille que je n'avais pas… et … je vous considère un peu comme un père… du coup, est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'accompagner à l'hôtel ? _»


	8. juillet 2019

**_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_**

* * *

**LAC**

Harry Potter _ 171 mots

Drago était assis devant le lac noir. C'était le moment pour lui de faire un choix : aider Potter et trahir Lord Voldemort ou tuer Dumbledore et s'agenouiller devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

S'il faisait le premier choix, sa mère risquait d'être torturée voir tuée par leur maître. Son père serait plus ou moins protégé tant qu'il serait à Azkaban… si aucun autre mangemort n'essayait de le tuer de l'intérieur de la prison. Dans tous les cas, sa vie serait mise en jeu dès qu'il sortirait, ce qui arriverait probablement. Sans compter tous les mangemorts à l'école et en dehors qui voudraient se faire bien voir du maître et tenteraient de le capturer pour l'amener devant lui.

S'il tentait de tuer Dumbledore, il irait à l'encontre de ses convictions, de ce qu'il était. Il n'était pas mauvais, il ne voulait blesser personne et encore moins tuer le directeur. De plus, il était une personne fière, il ne voulait pas se prosterner devant quiconque.

Mais il aimait ses parents… Que faire ?

* * *

**TOURMENTE**

Harry Potter _ 187 mots

Drago ne supportait plus ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre. Pourtant il avait été innocenté. Potter avait témoigné en sa faveur, disant qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en ne relevant pas son identité à sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. En insistant sur le fait qu'il s'était battu contre les mangemorts.

Mais ce que Drago voyait était qu'il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Il avait commencé la bataille du côté des mangemorts, ce n'était qu'au cœur de la tourmente, alors que la salle sur demande brûlait, alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait mourir brûlé, quand Potter l'avait sauvé qu'il avait comprit son erreur. Mais dès qu'il avait cru Voldemort gagnant, il avait à nouveau changé de camps, puis ils avaient pris la fuite avec ses parents.

Il s'en voulait, il se trouvait lâche, sans valeur. Il était une merde comparé à Potter.

Et même là, en haut de la tour la plus haute du manoir Malefoy, il hésitait. Il voulait vraiment en finir. Il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir. Mais même ça, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de le faire.

* * *

**CANARD**

Avengers _ 144 mots

Steve regardait, désespéré, ses compagnons d'arme célébrer leur victoire contre les chiatouris. Il était le seul à être quasiment insensible à l'alcool et avait beau enchaîner les verres, il ne ressentait rien.

Ce n'était pas le cas des autres Avengers qui étaient complétement saouls.

Thor avait bu presque tout le stock d'alcool forts avec Natasha. Même si la russe avait fini par abandonner la compétition qu'ils avaient débuté tous les deux, elle s'était bien battue. Hulk et Clint avaient régulièrement bu un verre pour les accompagner.

Tony avait bien entamé les vins et gérait la musique par l'intermédiaire de Jarvis.

« **Jar' mets nous la danse 'canards **»

Steve eut donc la surprise de les voir s'enthousiasmer dans le salon. Ils se mirent tous accroupis, les uns derrière les autres et avancèrent en remuant leurs popotins et en chantant _ faux _ à tue-tête.

* * *

**COMPAGNIE**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 101 mots

La Compagnie de l'anneau était réunie autour de Gandalf dans les mines de la Moria. Il venait de lire les derniers mots des nains ayant vécu ici. Ceux qui expliquaient comment ils avaient su que leur fin arrivait.

Un bruit résonna dans la salle silencieuse et tous se tournèrent vers Pippin. Gandalf s'emporta, il n'y avait que le jeune hobbit pour être suffisamment stupide pour faire tomber un squelette dans un puit alors qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi.

Il avait raison.

Tout comme dans le texte qu'il venait de lire, les tambours résonnèrent. Les cris de leurs ennemis s'élevèrent. Ils arrivaient.

* * *

**MYOSOTIS**

Le Hobbit _ 197 mots

Dwalin peinait à tenir debout sans aide. Le vieux nain qui avait vu tant des siens mourir était âgé et malade. Oh, il le savait, il pourrait encore vivre 100 ou 200 ans… mais il ne voulait pas finir sa vie cloué au lit. Il y réfléchissait depuis que le médecin lui avait annoncé la nouvelle le matin même. Il était atteint d'une dégénérescence musculaire, un myomyo quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Dwalin se foutait du nom. Il avait compris qu'il allait finir par être un fardeau pour son entourage. Il n'y avait aucun remède connu avait dit le doc.

Ori était rentré chez eux à midi et lui avait lancé un regard désespéré lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle. Pour lui, Dwalin devait tout faire pour trouver un remède. Il avait donc péniblement préparé son packetage puis lui avait écrit une note.

« _Mon amour, pardonne-moi de te laisser ainsi mais je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Je ne veux pas que tu vois chaque jour mon état se détériorer. Je m'en vais chez les elfes. J'espère qu'eux auront un remède. J'espère que je pourrai revenir te retrouver en pleine forme. _»

* * *

**GARGANTUESQUE**

Robin Hood _ 181 mots

La bataille était finie depuis la veille mais ce n'était que ce jour que Will et Robin prenaient le temps de s'attabler pour dîner. L'aîné avait eu fort à faire depuis leur victoire et avait refusé que Will ne le quitte d'une semelle. Il l'avait systématiquement présenté comme étant son frère et donc un noble.

Il avait donc semblé logique à tout le monde de l'installer au château avec Robin et Marianne. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, la jeune femme était allée demander à Will de quérir tous leurs compagnons. Ils étaient tous invités à dîner.

Ils étaient donc tous attablés devant le repas gargantuesque que Marianne avait fait préparé pour eux.

« **Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de nourriture en même temps de toute ma vie **» chuchota Will.

Robin l'entendit et lui sourit en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« **Tu n'auras plus jamais faim petit frère. **»

Will lui fit un sourire éblouissant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Qu'il était agréable d'avoir un grand frère pour veiller sur lui.

* * *

**SOURCE**

Robin Hood _ 172 mots

L'eau qui coulait de la cascade était claire comme de l'eau de source. Robin et Will aimaient s'y baigner. Même s'ils pouvaient prendre des bains au château, ils appréciaient de se retrouver au milieu des bois pour se détendre dans l'eau.

Mais ce jour-là Robin avait à faire et Will était venu seul. Il avait nagé un certain temps, se délectant de se sentir propre à nouveau, puis était sortit. Il n'avait passé que son pantalon avant de s'allonger sur la roche et de laisser le soleil le sécher.

Il somnolait, appréciant la mélodie de la forêt, le calme, la sérénité que cet environnement lui inspirait. Il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer au château.

Quelque chose troubla soudainement son repos. Il se sentit observé. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son corps se tendit et d'un geste souple il fut sur pieds, sur la défensive. Son regard tomba sur la plus jolie jeune femme sur laquelle il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de poser les yeux. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Celles de la jeune femme aussi.

* * *

**RAPIDE**

Robin Hood _ 149 mots

Robin courrait à perdre haleine. Son petit frère était en danger. Des hommes du shérif s'étaient saisis de lui après la victoire de Robin et comptaient lui faire payer leur défaite.

Robin courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. S'il n'était pas assez rapide, son petit frère allait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Will et lui venaient tout juste de se retrouver.

Robin entra dans le manoir où Will était retenu sans ralentir, Azeem était sur ses talons. Il saisit au col le premier des hommes qui croisa sa route.

« **Où est-il ? **»

« **Tu arrives trop tard Robin. **» Ricana l'homme.

Robin lui envoya un coup de poing qui l'assomma. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il laissa l'homme s'échouer au sol et partit en courant dans les couloirs de la demeure. Ce n'était pas possible, Will ne pouvait pas être mort. Robin refusait d'y croire.

* * *

**FOUILLE**

Avengers _ 179 mots

Loki était enfermé dans une des chambres de la Tour Avengers.

« **Pourquoi ?** » Avait-il demandé quand Thor l'avait attaché là.

« **Tony n'a pas construit de prison **» avait répondu son frère puis il l'avait laissé.

Loki attendait depuis plusieurs heures que la porte s'ouvre lorsqu'enfin ce fut le cas.

Captain America entra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui. Sans un mot, il avança jusqu'au prisonnier et s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. Ses mains passèrent sur le corps de dieu, palpant chaque endroit à la recherche d'une quelconque arme dissimulée.

« **Pour me faire une fouille complète tu devrais plutôt retirer mes vêtements. **» se moqua Loki.

Steve lui renvoya un regard sévère sans réussir à dissimuler totalement son sourire.

« **Si tu avais pour fantasme que je te fasse l'amour attaché il aurait été plus simple de me le dire. **»

Répondit simplement le soldat avant de s'emparer de la bouche de son amant pour un baiser torride.

« **Ca n'en faisait pas parti mais maintenant que tu le propose... **»

* * *

**OUBLI**

Harry Potter _ 217 mots

Qui était donc cet homme qui venait le voir tous les jours ? Etait-ce tous les jours ? Oui, il lui semblait qu'il était venu la veille. Il oubliait tellement de choses. Cet homme semblait si triste lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, triste de ne pas être reconnu. Mais il avait beau essayer, il ne se souvenait pas.

Dans une heure peut-être plus il était possible qu'il ait un éclair de lucidité. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se souvenir de cet homme et de la femme qui l'accompagnait parfois. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que ce monsieur.

De quoi se souvenait-il ? Il avait été marié il en était sûr. Son mari et lui avaient adopté une petite fille. Mais c'était il y a combien de temps ? Quelques jours ou plusieurs années ? Ce dont il se souvenait le mieux était un jeune homme roux, avec des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux bleus. Il savait qui était ce jeune homme : son frère disparu. Il ne savait plus de quoi il était mort. Mais peu lui importait. Il préférait se souvenir des beaux moments qu'il avait partagé avec son jumeau.

Il ne pouvait plus profiter du présent alors il essayait d'apprécier le passé tant qu'il le pouvait. Bien trop tôt ces souvenirs-là aussi disparaîtraient.


	9. juillet 2019: thème vacances

**_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_**

* * *

**HAMAC**

Le Hobbit _ 149 mots

Fili avait décidé d'emmener son hobbit en forêt. Il savait à quel point la nature manquait à son amant. Alors pour leur un an de mariage, il avait tout prévu : pique-nique romantique, son violon qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ressortir depuis Hobbitbourg, un hamac et des couvertures chaudes.

Kili, mis dans la confidence, s'était chargé de bander les yeux à Bilbon et de le guider jusqu'à la cascade à côté de laquelle Fili avait installé sa surprise. Il l'avait fait s'asseoir sur l'herbe tendre, les pieds dans l'eau et lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre puis était parti.

Fili avait rapidement pris place dans le dos de son cambrioleur et l'avait enlacé. Rapidement, il l'avait fait se coucher dans l'herbe pour l'embrasser avec passion. La surprise allait attendre un petit peu, un tour dans l'eau fraîche de la cascade s'imposait en premier lieu.

* * *

**SOLEIL**

Le Hobbit _ 227 mots

Bilbon suivait le petit tunnel que Bofur avait creusé pour lui. Personne n'était au courant, c'était leur secret. Le compromis qu'ils avaient trouvé après la bataille des cinq armées, ce qui l'avait convaincu de rester. Les nains avaient retrouvé leur royaume. Fili régnait, malgré la mort de son oncle et la convalescence de son frère il s'en sortait bien. Le hobbit avait fait sa part du marché, il n'avait plus d'obligations à rester, la Comté lui manquait… mais un an après la bataille, il était toujours dans La Montagne. Pourquoi ? Parce que Bofur avait creusé son chemin jusque dans son cœur. Et qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Bilbon ne voulait pas quitter son amour mais il ne voulait pas vivre sous terre sans jamais apercevoir le soleil. Alors Bofur avait creusé ce tunnel qui allait de leur chambre à coucher à la surface. Un petit tunnel au bout duquel Bilbon s'était cultivé un petit jardin potager, l'exposition y étant parfaite. Un petit bout de Comté en Erebor.

Bilbon sortit du tunnel et arrosa ses plantes. Puis il sortit sa pipe et s'allongea dans l'herbe, somnolent au soleil. Il savait que Bofur viendrait le réveiller là lorsqu'il aurait fini sa journée, en même temps que le soleil. Ce petit jardin devenait au fur et à mesure leur nid d'amour, ils y passaient de plus en plus de nuits...

* * *

**PLAGE**

Harry Potter _ 198 mots

Un pop retentit et les deux sorciers apparurent dans un petit appartement moldu, situé au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble de quatre étages dans un petit village de bord de mer. D'un coup de baguette, Harry actionna l'ouverture automatique des volets, rouvrit l'eau et reconnecta l'électricité. Il prit la main de George et l'amena jusque dans le chambre à coucher. Là il l'embrassa et lui dit de se déshabiller…

« **Dray, j'ai pas envie là... **»

« **Tu te méprends mon amour, je veux juste que tu mette ton maillot de bain. **»

Le roux le regarda surpris. Il était dans un état absent depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son jumeau. Drago faisait son possible pour le maintenir à flot mais ce n'était pas évident. Malgré qu'ils soient ensemble depuis trois ans, leur couple avait souffert de la guerre. George peinait à accorder son entière confiance au blond, d'autant plus que le mangemort qui avait tué Fred était un ami de Lucius Malefoy.

« **On va à la plage ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! **»

George sourit, l'enthousiasme de son amant était contagieux. Ces vacances lui permettraient peut-être de commencer à aller de l'avant.

* * *

**SIESTE**

Robin des bois _ 205 mots

Le sol bougeait sous Will. Pourquoi le sol bougeait-il se demanda le jeune homme. Il n'était pas censé bouger. Ni sentir cette agréable odeur musquée… Ni être aussi confortable, quoiqu'il bougeait un peu trop tout de même.

Soudainement, le sol s'arrêta de bouger et le déposa sur quelque chose de doux, chaud et confortable… Le sol ne pouvait pas le déposer sur quoique ce soit…

Will ouvrit les yeux, un peu perdu, pour tomber sur le regard rieur de Robin.

« **Désolé de t'avoir réveillé **»lui chuchota Robin « **Je me suis dit que tu serais mieux dans ton lit pour faire la sieste**. »

« **Je n'ai pas besoin de faire la sieste ! **» répondit Will contrarié de s'être endormi sans même le réaliser.

Robin retint un rire mutin et s'allongea à ses côtés, barrant sa poitrine d'un bras pour amener le plus jeune à faire de même.

« **Eh bien moi si, et elle sera nettement plus agréable si j'ai mon petit frère à mes côtés. **»

Will se détendit dans les bras de son aîné. Profiter d'une sieste avec son grand frère sur un lit confortable, il n'aurait même pas imaginé l'envisager une semaine auparavant, alors oui, il voulait le faire.

* * *

**PALMIER**

Avengers _ 175 mots

Loki n'aimait pas la chaleur, les zones arides ou se déshydrater sous le soleil brûlant allongé bêtement sur le sable tout en brûlant. Ce qu'il aimait c'était l'hiver, les montagnes, la neige, les balades en raquettes sous le clair de lune… Alors que faisait-il là : allongé sur une serviette, dans un short de bain ridicule, à fondre au soleil ?

Eh bien, il avait bien du mal à l'admettre… il avait suivit son frère pour un week-end à deux couples. C'est à dire Thor, Jane, lui-même et son amant, Tony… Bien sûr que Loki avait tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais Tony avait dit oui avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'enregistrer la proposition. Et comble du bonheur, Jane avait suggéré la destination soleil. Tony avait approuvé et Thor ne savait pas lui dire non…

Il était donc là à chercher l'abri de l'ombre ridicule de feuilles de palmier en refusant de se joindre au jeu des mortels auquel il ne voyait aucun intérêt : la pétanque !

* * *

**COCKTAIL**

Harry Potter _ 216 mots

Harry, assis au bar, sirotant un cocktail bon marché, regardait ses amis se trémousser sur la piste de danse de la discothèque moldue. Ron et Hermione, Luna et Neville, Dean et Seamus, étaient venus avec lui pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Il se retrouvait malheureusement à être le seul célibataire du groupe. Alors il buvait en les regardant, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Leur bonheur lui faisait plaisir à voir. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était agréable de se lâcher.

« **La même chose pour lui et un whisky pur feu pour moi. **» Dit une voix chaude à côté de lui.

Harry sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour découvrir Charlie Weasley assis à côté de lui. Ca devait bien faire deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu le frère de Ron, depuis que Ginny et lui s'étaient séparés en faite, il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'allait plus que rarement au Terrier.

« **George m'a dit que vous étiez tous là, et je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être de ne pas être le seul célibataire de la soirée. **» Lui dit Charlie alors que le serveur leur apportait leurs verres.

Harry déshabilla le rouquin du regard. En effet, sa compagnie était plaisante et… peut-être… qu'il n'allait pas rester célibataire si longtemps...

* * *

**OPINEL**

Robin Hood _ 251 mots

Robin cherchait son frère à travers leur demeure. L'aîné avait dû s'absenter plusieurs longues semaines et n'était revenu que depuis une heure. Marianne l'avait accueillit avec bonheur, ventre rond en avant pour le plus grand plaisir du futur papa. Mais maintenant qu'il avait pu retrouver sa femme avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui témoigner, il se demandait où pouvait bien être son petit frère.

Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne demi-heure de recherches qu'il le trouva dans un arbre, dans le parc, occupé à tailler une petite branche. Robin sourit, Will ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, concentré comme il l'était. Il grimpa donc et s'installa derrière lui, préparé à le rattraper lorsque Will sursauta.

Will eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant son frère et lui reprocha de lui avoir fait peur.

« **Si tu avais été moins concentré je ne t'aurais pas fait peur. **» Contra Robin

« **Si tu n'étais pas parti si longtemps, je n'aurais pas eu à trouver une occupation pour me changer les idées après avoir eut à affronter tous ces nobles pédants et... **»

« **Et si tu essayais plutôt ce que je t'ai ramené pour ton occupation **» lui dit Robin pour l'interrompre en lui montrant un très beau couteau, au manche blanc ciselé. « **C'est un opinel, un couteau français. **»

« **Et c'est mieux que les couteaux anglais ? **»

Will préférait charrier son frère plutôt que lui montrer à quel point il était touché que Robin ait pensé à lui pendant son voyage.

* * *

**FRAISE**

Harry Potter _ 227 mots

Ron était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Hermione était enceinte de plus de huit mois, et il n'y avait pas moyen de la garder assise plus de cinq minutes, à moins de trouver un livre qu'elle n'ait pas encore lu.

Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle devait se reposer, qu'il pouvait aller lui chercher son livre, à manger ou qu'il pouvait repeindre la chambre du bébé sans elle ! Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne savait plus comment faire. Il passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour elle et pour le bébé car le médicomage avait bien dit qu'elle devait se RE-PO-SER !

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil de leur appartement et ferma les yeux. Hermione venait de commencer un livre, il allait peut-être avoir un peu de répit… Il entendit sa femme se lever. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit en train de mettre son manteau.

« **Mais tu vas où comme ça ? **»

« **Acheter des fraises **»

« **Mais… mais… mais on est en plein hiver ! Tu vas devoir faire je ne sais combien de magasins avant d'en trouver, c'est hors de question que tu y ailles. Assis-toi, j'y vais ! **»

« **C'est gentil Ron mais tu es épuisé, tu devrais te reposer un peu. **»

« **Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi au moins ? **»

* * *

**VAGUE**

Lord of the Ring _ 189 mots

Aragorn était noyé sous ses ennemis. Les orques attaquaient le Gouffre de Helm par vagues, ne laissant aucun répit aux assiégés. L'homme savait que leurs chances de survie étaient minces, mais il se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir, avec la volonté de retrouver ses amis le lendemain.

Il avait déjà perdu Haldir, cet elfe qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à estimer. Le voir mourir sous ses yeux lui avait fait aussi mal qu'une lame ennemie. Il l'avait soutenu dans ses derniers instants de vie, mais il ne pouvait rien de plus pour lui.

Il ne savait pas où étaient Legolas et Gimli mais il était rassuré d'entendre la voix grave et éraillée du nain compter. Ce décompte effrayant qui résonnait dans le gouffre, au dessus des clameurs des combats et qui faisait sourire Aragorn. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés, inventant des concours idiots qui leur donnaient la force de rester en vie.

Il sourit dans la bataille, il savait qu'ils seraient là tous les deux le lendemain, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il se reconcentra sur ses propres combats, lui aussi devait s'assurer d'y être.

* * *

**PASTIS**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 213 mots

Steve sirotait un verre dans son transat. La soirée était belle, la nuit claire, douce et le ciel étoilé. Pourtant son esprit n'était pas apaisé. Il pensait à Danny, son partenaire, son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, son pilier… Celui dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Danny qui était avec son ex-femme, avec qui il avait eu une petite fille et allait avoir un deuxième enfant… Autant dire que ça ne servait à rien qu'il espère autre chose que de l'amitié avec le beau blond.

« **Tu aurais pu m'attendre avant de commencer à boire. **»

Steve sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Danny débarque chez lui.

« **Tu bois quoi ? **» Demanda le policier, la mine un peu défaite.

« **Pastis… quelque chose ne pas ? **»

« **Non… je… le petit n'est pas de moi… c'est bien fini cette histoire… je… je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. **»

Dire que Steve était surpris était un euphémisme, d'autant plus que Danny semblait mal à l'aise.

« **Qu'est ce qui t'a fait réaliser ça ? **»

« **Je suis tombé amoureux. **» Répondit Danny, les yeux vers le sol, les joues rouges.

Le cœur de Steve s'emballa… est-ce que ? Il n'osait même pas l'envisager.

* * *

**NAGER**

Hawaii 5-0 _247 mots

Steve nageait tractant Danny derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, la vie de Danny était en jeu. Leur bateau avait explosé. Danny avait été touché dans l'explosion et avait perdu connaissance. Après le choc Steve avait rapidement repris contact avec la réalité.

Danny ne devait pas rester dans l'eau, il risquait une hypothermie en plus d'une exsanguination, l'eau empêchant la coagulation. Il s'était orienté grâce au soleil et nageait dans la direction de Honolulu.

Steve nageait depuis des heures, il était exténué et Dany toujours inconscient. Le soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon alors qu'enfin, un récif apparaissait. Mais Steve connaissait bien les distances marine, il en aurait pour plusieurs heures encore avant de le rejoindre.

Alors même que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il pria. Il pria pour que l'explosion ait alerté quelqu'un, que des secours étaient à leur recherche.

Ses forces diminuaient, la nuit tombait, la forme noire de l'île était encore loin. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Il était trop fatigué… il ne voulait pas abandonner mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il but la tasse. La sensation lui fit reprendre ses esprits, il devait tenir…

Steve but à nouveau la tasse, la réalité s'imposait à lui, ils allaient mourir. S'il abandonnait Danny, son coéquipier allait mourir et lui n'était pas sûr de survivre. S'il ne l'abandonnait pas, ils allaient mourir tous les deux… mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâcher Danny… il préférait mourir en essayant de le sauver lui aussi…


	10. août 2019 : thème vacances

**_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_**

* * *

**PARASOL**

* * *

A l'abri sous l'ombre du parasol, Danny regardait Kono donner un cours de surf à sa fille. Steve à ses côtés se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« **Mais arrête ! Je ne suis pas stressé , je te dis ! **»

« **Dans ce cas, pose ces jumelles et bois une bière avec moi ! **» se moqua l'ancien navy seal.

« **La confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle ! **»

Il ne put retenir de s'alarmer quand une famille s'installa devant lui et lui cacha la vue.

Steve explosa de rire.

« **Pas stressé, c'est ça ? **»

Danny se mit à râler dans sa barbe inexistante. Oui il était un papa poule et peu importait ce que lui dirait Steve, il reconnaîtrait jamais qu'il angoissait à mort de voir sa fille sans lui dans l'eau.

* * *

**GLAÇON**

Avengers _ 152 mots

« **Hey, Capitaine Glaçon ! **»

Steve se retourna sur Tony, agacé, il ne supportait pas ce surnom, et plaqua l'ingénieur contre le mur du couloir où ils se trouvaient.

« **C'est quoi ton problème Stark ? **»

« **Ooh ! Si j'avais su que te provoquer me permettrait de t'avoir collé à moi, je l'aurais fait d'avantage. **»

Steve réalisa alors qu'il était en effet plus qu'en contact avec Tony et que, vu ce que Steve sentait contre sa cuisse, ce dernier semblait vraiment apprécier la situation.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Captain America qui essaya de se reculer alors que son corps réagissait.

« **Oh non, tu ne vas nul part Cap' ! Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'appelais ainsi ? Pour te faire réagir. Mais crois-moi je préfère vraiment cette réaction que je viens de... **»

Tony parlait beaucoup trop, et pour le lui faire comprendre, Steve l'embrassa.

* * *

**REQUIN**

L'île aux pirates _ 160 mots

La tempête faisait rage. Le canot de sauvetage où se trouvaient les pirates encore fidèles à Morgan était ballotté dans tous les sens. Sous les encouragement de leur capitaine, les hommes souquaient ferme. Mais la pluie, les vagues, le vent… c'était lutter contre le diable lui-même. Ils avaient tous conscience que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'une vague plus haute que les autres ne les retourne. Bowen était déjà passé une fois par dessus bord. Ils avaient réussi à le remonter.

La vague s'éleva, immense, au dessus d'eux. Morgan comprit que cette fois, le canot ne tiendrait pas. La vague fracassa la petite embarcation, les projetant tous dans l'eau. Comme ils purent, ils s'accrochèrent à des morceaux de l'épave, priant pour ne pas se noyer et pour ne pas être dévorés par les requins. Ils ne pouvaient plus se soucier les uns des autres, tout ce qui comptait maintenant était de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la tempête...

* * *

**FÊTE**

Avengers _ 116 mots

La fête battait son plein sur la terrasse de la tour Stark mais Tony n'avait pas le cœur à y être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait petit, seul et misérable. Il avait sauvé New-York mais avait découvert à quel point ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'Univers. A quel point, ils étaient vulnérables.

Un verre d'alcool plein était posé sur son établi. Tony jouait avec ses composants électroniques sans vraiment chercher à fabriquer quelque chose. Il devait juste s'occuper l'esprit et les mains…

« **Si tu le bois pas, moi je le prends. **»

« **Depuis quand tu bois Captain ? **»

« **Depuis que j'ai eu peur de te perdre... **»

* * *

**SANDALE**

Avengers _ 128 mots

Un colis arriva, encore, à la tour Stark. Jarvis, le fit livrer à l'étage de Natasha. Tony, entra discrètement à l'étage de la russe. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ces colis qui arrivaient quotidiennement. Il prit un cutter, et ouvrit un premier carton dans lequel il trouva une paire de sandales.

Il fut déçu de sa trouvaille et décida d'en ouvrir un second. La lame du cutter venait de toucher le scotch qui fermait le colis lorsqu'il sentit une lame bien aiguisée contre sa gorge.

« **Si jamais tu ouvres à nouveau un seul de mes cartons, tu es un homme mort Tony. **» La voix froide de la veuve noire lui fit froid dans le dos.

« **Promis, je ne recommencerai plus M'dame. **»

* * *

**BALADE**

Harry Potter _ 163 mots

La pluie tombait drue à l'extérieur de la petite maison de campagne où Drago avait élu domicile depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait décidé de se retirer de Londres et de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre qui continuait de le penser mangemort.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, maussade. Depuis la guerre peu de choses lui souriaient, il s'était marié mais sa femme l'avait quitté, emmenant leur fils avec elle. Il arrivait difficilement à le voir un week-end par mois.

Il eut la surprise de voir, tout d'un coup, une tignasse orange passer devant sa fenêtre. Drago réagit au quart de tour et alla à sa porte.

« **Hey ! Weasley ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **»

Le roux avait l'air tout autant déprimé que lui. Il était complètement trempé et frissonnait.

« **Je me balade. **»

« **Rentre, je t'offre un thé. **»

George Weasley hésita mais finalement entra. Peut-être était-ce la rencontre de deux âmes seules...

* * *

**PIZZA**

Avengers _ 175 mots

La mission avait été difficile mais ils s'en étaient tous sortis indemnes, contrairement à leurs ennemis. Les Avengers étaient maintenant affalés dans les canapés du grand salon commun de la tour Stark. Tony somnolait contre Steve, Natasha était allongée sur un des canapés, les pieds sur les genoux de Clint, la tête sur ceux de Bruce. Thor était dans un fauteuil, regardant par la fenêtre.

Soudainement le ventre de Thor se mit à hurler de faim, à tel point que les héros auraient pu jurer qu'un coup de tonnerre venait d'éclater dans la pièce. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que tous se regardaient puis ils explosèrent de rire.

« **OK, que pensez-vous de commander des pizzas ? **» Proposa Tony.

« **Et de la bière ! **» Tonna Thor, faisant rire à nouveau ses coéquipiers.

« **Et de la bière **», concéda Tony. « **Jarvi ? **»

« **La commande a été passée il y a vingt minutes monsieur, vos pizzas arriveront dans deux minutes. **»

« **Est-on si prévoyants ? **»

* * *

**MOUSTIQUE**

Avengers _ 139 mots

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tony se tourna dans son lit.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

PAAF

Tony regarda sa main sur laquelle gisait le moustique explosé. Celle-ci était rouge du sang volé par l'insecte, son sang.

La démangeaison caractéristique du passage de cette horrible bestiole commença à se faire ressentir dans sa jambe. Tony se leva, se lava les mains, passa un peu de pommade calmante sur la piqûre et ferma la fenêtre avant de retourner se coucher.

« **Jarvis, allume la clim à 25°C **»

Son homme le prit dans ses bras alors que Tony se pelotonnait contre lui. Le sommeil revint doucement…

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tony remonta le drap sur lui, espérant se protéger.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

« **Ah mais c'est pas possible ! **»

« **Calme-toi Tony, ce n'est qu'un moustique. **»

« **Ca se voit que ce n'est jamais toi qui te fait piquer ! **»

* * *

**ETOILE FILANTE**

Robin Hood _ 158 mots

Will était en haut de la plus haute tour du château où ils avaient aménagé avec Robin et Marianne après la défaite du Shérif.

Le jeune homme regardait les étoiles. Il avait rarement pu les voir aussi bien. Caché dans les bois ou entre deux maisons pendant toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu un ciel aussi dégagé.

Son regard fut attiré par une traînée lumineuse. Will sourit en regardant l'étoile filante.

« **Tu as fait un vœux j'espère. **» Lui chuchota Robin en lui passant une veste sur les épaules.

« **Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait un vœux, la première fois que j'ai vu une étoile filante. **» Il marqua une pause, les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel. « **Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien à demander, la première a réalisé le plus important de tous mes vœux. **»

« **C'était quoi ? **»

« **De renouer avec toi et que tu m'accepte comme frère. **»

* * *

**SABLE**

Harry Potter _ 148 mots

Les pieds enfouient dans le sable, les yeux perdus dans les vagues, ses mains jouant avec sa baguette, Harry retenait ses larmes de tristesse et de colère. Il était triste car il venait d'enterrer un ami, un soutien indéfectible, qui venait de mourir en les sauvant Hermione, Ron, Luna, Mr Ollivander, le gobelin et lui. Il était en colère après Bellatrix car c'était elle qui l'avait tué, c'était encore une fois elle qui lui arrachait un être cher. Après Sirius, voici Dobby qu'elle assassinait en souriant.

Harry tremblait de rage, il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Il les laissa couler, les émotions le submergèrent un moment.

Mais quand les larmes se tarirent, la tristesse et la rage laissèrent à la place à une grande détermination. Il allait trouver les horcruxes, il allait tuer Voldemort, et anéantir Bellatrix.

Il se leva, il devait commencer tout de suite.

* * *

**VENDANGES**

Le Hobbit _ 96 mots

Thranduil observait le liquide rouge dans son verre. Il en appréciait la robe, l'opacité, la texture. Il le sentait, découvrant ses arômes. Il le goûtait, laissant toutes les saveurs envahir son palais.

La cuvée de cette année était bonne. Les viticulteurs avaient réussi à faire un très bon cru.

Il savait que les vendanges avaient été productives, aucun doute qu'il y allait y avoir de nombreux tonneaux de ce vin à entrer dans son cellier.

Thranduil regarda l'homme qui était venu lui faire goûter le vin et lui sourit.

« **Je veux toute ta production. **»

* * *

**BOUÉE**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 162 mots

Steve avait tracté le corps inerte de Danny sur un îlot rocheux. Suite à l'explosion de leur navire, il avait nagé pendant des heures, cariant son coéquipier blessé derrière lui.

Steve était épuisé, il avait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient mourir. Il avait bu la tasse à plusieurs reprises, et alors qu'il pensait y rester, il avait vu une bouée flotter devant lui. Il s'y était accroché jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre ces quelques rochers qui percaient les vagues. Avec difficulté, il y avait hissé Danny puis lui-même. A présent qu'ils n'étaient plus à deux doigts de se noyer, il retira son t-shirt et le déchira pour faire un pansement de fortune au blond.

La nuit l'empêchait de bien distinguer les traits de son ami, mais il était rassuré de toujours entendre sa faible respiration. Il prit alors son ami dans ses bras, essayant de le réchauffer comme il pouvait.

Sans le réaliser, épuisé, il s'endormit. Sa dernière pensée fut d'espérer que les secours arriveraient rapidement.


	11. fin août : thème vacances

**_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_**

* * *

**Vacances**

Avengers _ 210 mots

Steve tournait en rond. Tony n'était pas encore sorti de son atelier. Il l'attendait depuis presque cinq heures maintenant et commençait vraiment à perdre patience… d'autant plus que son amant s'était enfermé et avait interdit à Jarvis de lui ouvrir. Steve ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prenait à l'ingénieur. Ils planifiaient ces vacances depuis de longues semaines, leurs sacs étaient prêts, ils n'avaient plus qu'à monter sur la moto de Steve et à partir…

Le blond rêvait de ces vacances en montagne depuis tellement longtemps, déconnectés de toute technologie, seulement eux deux, dans un petit chalet au bord d'un lac…

Il commençait à stresser, peut-être qu'après tout Tony ne voulait plus partir, peut-être qu'il y avait un problème entre eux. Ils avaient été un peu tendus ces derniers temps mais Steve ne pouvait pas croire que quelque chose allait mal pour autant…

Soudain il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Tony, dans un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise rouge cintrée en sortit. Il était magnifique. Les neurones de Steve se déconnectèrent. Tony aurait dû être plein de cambouis.

« **Désolé Steve, je te préparais une surprise, ça a pris un peu de temps. Es-tu prêt à la découvrir ? **»

Le cœur de Steve s'emballa pour cet homme.

* * *

**PROCRASTINATION**

Robin Hood _ 218 mots

Will entra dans le bureau de son frère qu'il trouva assis sur sa chaise, les pieds sur sa table de bureau, la tête contre le dossier de la chaise, les yeux clôts.

« **Tu dors ? **»

Demanda alors le jeune homme surpris de ne pas trouver Robin occupé.

« **Non, je procrastine ? **»

« **Pardon ? **»

Robin ouvrit les yeux et rit devant l'incompréhension de son petit frère.

« **Tout ce qui était urgent et important a été fait, alors je prends du temps pour ne rien faire. **»

« **Mais il restait plein de petites choses à faire, non ? **» Will ne comprenait vraiment pas cette attitude, lui qui avait toujours dû être sur le qui-vive pour survivre.

« **Eh bien ça attendra demain ! **» Lui répondit Robin avec désinvolture, attendant sa réaction avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« **C'est bien un mot de noble ça, bien compliqué pour ne pas avoir à dire le mot « **_**feignant**_ **». **»

Un sourire de prédateur naquit sur le visage de Robin.

« **Tu vas voir si je suis feignant ! **» Dit il en se levant pour attraper Will.

Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, puis détala à toute vitesse en riant dans les couloirs.

* * *

**Transat**

Avengers _ 205 mots

Tony tournait en rond sur le toit terrasse de l'immeuble, faisant de grands gestes avec ses doigts que Jarvis réussissait à comprendre… seul Tony savait comment, sous les regards circonspects de Natasha et Clint. Ce que les deux espions ne savaient pas était que les lunettes de soleil de Tony avaient un écran intégré et que Jarvis lui notait directement les les lignes que l'ingénieur faisait avec ses mains et les mesures dessus.

« **Là ce sera parfait ! Jarvis, lance les commandes nécessaires à la modélisation. **»

« **On peut savoir ce que tu fais à tourner en rond ici depuis plus d'une heure ? **» Demanda Natasha, agacée d'avoir dû attendre son attention si longtemps.

« **Je nous fait un coin terrasse agréable. Imagine ! Ici, **» dit-il en désignant un coin du doigt « **il y aura une piscine, là des transats, et là une pergola avec un bar ! N'est-ce pas génial ? **»

Nastasha était dépité et Clint était plié de rire.

« **Et puis, entre nous, j'ai toujours rêvé de te voir en maillot de bain ! **»

Natasha se retint de mettre son poing dans la figure du milliardaire, fier de sa connerie, et le rire de Clint redoubla.

* * *

**Bateau**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 159 mots

Le regard de Sam passait du bateau à Frodon sans oser comprendre. L'information était pourtant limpide mais Sam la refusait. Frodon ne pouvait pas monter dans ce bateau avec Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond et Bilbon… si ? Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, partir sans lui, sortir de sa vie, si ?

Mais quand Frodon lui fit un sourire, ce sourire, à la fois triste et heureux, Sam comprit. Frodon ne vivait plus depuis trop longtemps déjà, il ne faisait que survivre, il n'était pas heureux en Comté.

Alors Sam ne put que le laisser partir vers un horizon qu'il souhaitait heureux pour son ami, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Il allait lui manquer, atrocement. Mais il ne pouvait pas être égoïste surtout pas devant Frodon qui avait tant sacrifié pour leur permettre à tous de vivre heureux.

Malgré cette compréhension, ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsque Frodon le prit dans ses bras, c'était tellement dur de lui dire au revoir.

* * *

**MONTAGNE**

Le Hobbit _106 mots

Bilbon regardait la carte qu'il avait dessiné en rentrant en Comté. Fondcombe, Goblinville, Lacville… la Montagne Solitaire. Comme à son habitude, il retraça du bout des doigts leur trajet, se remémorant chacune des étapes, chacune de leurs mésaventures, chacune des rencontres qu'ils avaient fait…

A chaque fois que ses doigts arrivaient à la montagne, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ceux qu'il avait perdu : Kili, Fili, Thorin…

Ses larmes coulèrent, il se sentait tellement seul sans l'agitation continuelle des nains autour de lui. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant, mais la douleur de leurs pertes était toujours aussi présente.

* * *

**MUSEE**

Now you see me 2 _ 114 mots

Le manoir de l'Oeil était un musée dédié à la magie, réservé aux seuls membres qui s'en étaient montrés dignes. Cela avait été difficile pour les Cavaliers. Ils avaient passé beaucoup d'épreuves, avaient été kidnappés, avaient dû se battre, avaient failli être noyés… mais ils s'en étaient sortis. Ils avaient réussi. Ils passaient enfin les portes de cet endroit magique qui leur permettait d'entrer dans la légende. Ils avaient tant de choses à découvrir dans cette demeure, chaque tableau, chaque rideau, chaque marche d'escalier pouvait renfermer un secret. Mais que devaient-ils croire ?

« _Voir c'est croire, mais ce que l'on voit est-il réel ? Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue. _»

* * *

**MOUETTE**

L'île aux pirates _ 141 mots

Les cris des mouettes firent réagir les pirates. Ils ne les avaient plus entendues depuis des semaines. Traverser l'océan Pacifique avait été long et difficile. Mais le gréement avait tenu bon. Morgan avait foi en son bateau et elle avait raison. Elle regarda son équipage. Ils voulaient retrouver la terre ferme pour quelques jours, ça leur ferait le plus grand bien à tous. L'île de Taïwan était connue pour être un repère de pirates. Même s'ils devaient rester vigilants, c'était le meilleur endroit pour accoster. Son regard dévia vers Will qui apprenait à leur fils à faire les nœuds marins. C'était pour eux qu'elle était inquiète. Elle était dure à tuer mais eux lui semblaient si fragiles… surtout son fils. Bien sûr tout l'équipage serait prêt à donner sa vie pour lui mais chez les pirates, personne n'était jamais à l'abri.

* * *

**FEU D'ARTIFICE**

Avengers _ 195 mots

Steve n'aimait pas les feux d'artifices. Pas qu'il ne trouve pas ça beau, mais ça lui rappelait trop les bruits de la guerre, le bruit des armes qui avaient provoqué la mort de tant de gens, la mort de son meilleur ami…

Alors en ce jour de fête nationale, il n'était pas sur le toit avec les autres Avengers à regarder les festivités mais au sous-sol, dans la salle d'entraînement à taper dans un sac de frappe. Malgré la musique, les étages, les murs épais, sa super ouïe captait toujours les détonations, le faisant frissonner à chaque fois. Il voulait fixer ses pensées sur autre chose que ses souvenirs mais n'y parvenait pas. A chaque souvenir, il tapait le sac un peu plus fort.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la personne qui entra dans la pièce et sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sur son dos.

Il se retourna et se prit dans le dos son sac de frappe qui revenait avec force du dernier coup que Steve avait donné.

« **Outch **» dit très perspicacement l'ingénieur. « **Allez viens avec moi, on va te changer les idées. **»

* * *

**CONTE**

La belle et la bête _ 261 mots

_Il était une fois une princesse qui se nommait Adélaïde. Elle vivait dans le château de Burlats. Elle était belle et heureuse, toujours joyeuse. Les hommes venaient du monde entier pour lui présenter ses hommages et participer à ses banquets. A chaque fois, ils lui offraient une fleur qu'ils avaient ramené de chez eux ou d'un pays qu'ils avaient visité. Adélaïde pensait donc avoir toutes les fleurs du monde dans son jardin._

_Un soir, alors que tout le monde festoyait, une jeune femme, se présentant sous le nom de Mélusine se présenta et demanda à parler à la princesse._

_« __**Princesse, votre jardin est tout bonnement magnifique, mais j'ai remarqué en m'y promenant qu'il y manque une fleur : la fleur de violette. **__»_

_Adélaïde alla vérifier et effectivement elle n'avait pas la fleur de violette dans son jardin. Mélusine lui expliqua alors comment l'obtenir._

_Au petit matin, sans prévenir personne, comme le lui avait indiqué Mélusine, elle partit sur son cheval pour aller au sommet de la montagne qu'on pouvait voir en face du château. Rapidement, la végétation fut trop dense pour le cheval et Adélaïde dut se résoudre à l'attacher à un arbre avant de poursuivre. _

_La nuit tombait lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet de la montagne. Un petit homme, avec de longues oreilles, des vêtement sales et un long bâton y était assis sur un rocher._

_« __**Etes-vous le gardien ? **__» Demanda Adélaïde ._

Maurice regarda sa petite fille de quatre ans qui s'était endormie pendant le conte… Il éteignit la lumière, l'embrassa et sortit de sa chambre.


	12. septembre 2019

**PEIGNE**

Robin Hood _154 mots

Le souffle manqua à Robin quand Marianne se présenta devant lui. Malgré la simplicité de sa tenue et de sa coiffure _ elle n'avait qu'un peigne dans les cheveux _ elle était resplendissante.

Robin était hypnotisé par celle qu'il aimait, celle qui allait devenir sa femme.

« **Respire **» rigola Will en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Robin lança un regard courroucé à son frère.

« **Tu devrais me remercier plutôt, tu allais te mettre à baver ! Pas très classe le jour de ton mariage. **»

Robin rigola à la remarque, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. La manière choisit par Will pour le détendre était surprenante, mais efficace… à l'image du jeune homme en faite.

Will l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel, lui pressa l'épaule en signe de soutien et s'éloigna.

Robin était heureux. Il épousait la femme qu'il aimait avec les encouragements de ses amis et surtout de son frère.

**EPEE**

Robin Hood _ 144 mots

Le fer sur sa gorge l'immobilisa. La fine lame du poignard s'enfonça légèrement dans la peau fine de son cou découvert, faisant couler un filet de sang. Il lâcha son épée à la demande de son ennemi et vit son frère s'immobiliser, indécis. Il frissonna s'ils se rendaient tous les deux, ils étaient faits. Son frère ne pouvait pas se laisser faire prisonnier, il serait condamné à mort… et une fois qu'ils l'auraient… son propre sort serait scellé. Il avait conscience de n'être qu'une monnaie d'échange pour leurs ennemis… un argument pour amener son frère à se rendre…

Il sentit la pression sur son cou s'accentuer puis… plus rien ! Il se retourna et l'homme qui le menaçait était étendu au sol, une flèche dans la tête. Il leva les yeux et vit que leurs amis étaient arrivés… Leurs ennemis ne les auraient pas aujourd'hui.

**CONSOLER**

Hobbit _ 229 mots

Fili était assis devant le tombeau de son époux. Il le savait depuis le début de leur relation que ce jour arriverait, même avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux il le savait : les hobbits vivaient beaucoup moins longtemps que les nains. Il avait essayé de profiter du temps qu'ils pouvaient partager ensemble au maximum mais l'inévitable était arrivé trop tôt. Le prince avait vu Bilbon vieillir, s'affaiblir au fil des ans puis tout s'était accéléré, lacérant le cœur de Fili un petit peu plus chaque jour. Il ne l'avait pas montré, voulant continuer de profiter du temps qu'il avait avec Bilbon mais l'état de se dernier se détériorait de plus en plus vite. Au début, Fili constatait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à vivre mais ces mois étaient rapidement devenus quelques semaines, puis quelques jours, quelques heures… quelques minutes… quelques secondes… puis plus rien.

Le cœur de Fili s'était figé lorsque celui de son amour s'était arrêté.

Fili était assis devant la dernière demeure de Bilbon, celle où, pour l'instant, il n'était pas le bienvenu. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas, pas même quand les bras de son frère s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Kili ne cherchait pas à le consoler ; c'était impossible ; seulement à lui apporter son soutien pour lui permettre de se relever, à compter les jours qu'il devrait supporter sans l'amour de sa vie.

**COUVERTURE**

Harry Potter _ 115 mots

Drago tremblait sous ses couvertures. Il tremblait de froid, d'horreur, de dégoût, de douleur… Il avait cru qu'il saurait être fort pour ses parents, qu'il arriverait à racheter les erreurs de son père devant leur maître mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne croyait pas aux idéologies de ce psychopathe. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Il entendait encore et encore les cris de souffrance des prisonniers du Seigneur que les mangemorts torturaient chez lui, l'obligeant à regarder, à apprendre… Drago ne voulait pas apprendre ça. Il ne voulait pas souffrir des personnes.

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu qu'à regarder mais il savait que bientôt il devrait faire ses preuves : torturer, tuer...

**ORIGINE**

Charmed _ 113 mots

Chris se figea en voyant son frère devant lui. Pas le petit garçon qui jouait avec leur tante Paige mais l'adulte, celui qui venait de son époque. L'origine de sa venue dans le passé, celui qui préférait le tuer plutôt que de voir l'avenir être modifié. Chris frissonna. Il aimait son frère et le voir le regarder avec autant de dédain et de haine au fond des yeux le blessa. Il aurait dû y être habitué mais non, il espérait toujours retrouver le frère aimant qu'il avait un jour été… l'avait-il seulement réellement été? Ou était-ce juste de la manipulation ?

La première attaque de Wyatt lui fit mal autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

**FOUDRE**

Avengers _ 93 mots

Loki frissonna malgré l'envoûtement en entendant le roulement du tonnerre. Il n'avait pas peur de l'orage mais de ce qu'il annonçait. Dire qu'ils n'étaient pas en bons termes avec Thor était un euphémisme. Son frère voulait le mettre sous les barreaux pour un crime qu'il n'avait qu'à contre-cœur. Il savait que son frère ne verrait pas qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

La foudre zébra le ciel. Loki tressaillit. Thor était là. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir… Ronan, les Avengers, Asgard, par qui valait-il le mieux être puni ?

**POULAIN**

Seigneur des Anneaux _ 93 mots

Legolas patrouillait lorsqu'il tomba, à l'orée d'une clairière, sur une jument agonisant et son poulain terrorisé. Le prince fit signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter et avança prudemment vers les deux animaux. Le poulain semblait vouloir fuir mais d'avoir trop peur de quitter sa mère dans le même temps. Avançant lentement, Legolas finit par arriver à sa hauteur. Doucement, il tendit la main pour flatter l'encolure du petit apeuré en lui chuchotant quelques mots rassurants. A peine eut-il posé ses doigts sur le poulain que celui-ci vint mettre sa tête sur son épaule.

**BRAS**

Harry Potter _102 mots

Harry reprit son souffle, les yeux fermés. Enfin il pouvait se reposer. Le mage était mort et son amour était vivant. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, les entraînant tous deux au sol. Il était si fatigué mais heureux, serein, son amour était vivant, la guerre était finie, il pouvait s'arrêter. Il sentit les bras le secouer, sa voix l'appeler mais il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Les cris se firent de plus en plus lointains, les bras de plus en plus confortables, ce qui l'entourait de plus en plus noir. Harry sourit, enfin, il allait pouvoir se reposer.

**AVENIR**

Harry Potter _ 172 mots

Harry avait réussit. Il avait tué Voldemort. Blaise courrait vers le lieu de leur duel, ignorant les mangemorts en fuite comme ses amis survivants. Soudain, il le vit. Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant quand leurs regards se croisèrent et avança vers lui en titubant. Blaise l'attira dans ses bras, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

Mais son soulagement se transforma rapidement en angoisse. Harry ferma les yeux et son souffle se fit de plus en plus faible.

« **Harry ! Ouvre les yeux ! Réponds-moi ! Harry ! Harry ! **» Cria Blaise d'une voix de plus en plus forte, désespéré à l'idée de perdre son amour. Mais Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Son souffle s'éteignait.

« **Venez m'aider ! Au secours ! Il va mourir ! Aidez-moi ! **» Hurla Blaise en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Pleurant et criant à l'aide, il tituba jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh le rejoigne.

« **C'est trop tard. **» Dit-elle.

Blaise s'écroula au sol, anéanti. Il ne voulait pas d'un avenir sans Harry.

**BIBERON**

Harry Potter _ 123 mots

Molly était assise dans son canapé les larmes aux yeux. Dans ses bras gigotait Fred junior, bébé d'un mois à peine qui attendait impatiemment que George apporte le biberon. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle était grand-mère et encore moins la première fois qu'elle allait donner un biberon mais ce jour-là avait quelque chose de particulier. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver son Fred au même âge… il lui ressemblait tellement.

Machinalement elle tourna la tête vers son horloge, son cœur se serra comme à chaque fois. L'aiguille de Fred avait été retirée et encadrée par George, elle était maintenant en dessous de l'horloge alors qu'une aiguille pour bébé Fred avait été ajoutée comme pour tous les nouveaux membres de la famille.

**LIT**

Star Wars _ 130 mots

Obi-Wan avait mal. Les yeux fermés, il reprenait douloureusement conscience. Ses côtes lui lançaient des éclairs de douleur à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'inspirer. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que même ses cheveux souffraient et sa gorge le brûlait. Malgré toutes ces sensations qui lui donnaient envie de replonger dans l'inconscience il parvint à repérer deux choses beaucoup plus agréables : la douceur des draps du lit sur lequel il était allongé et la main de son maître dans la sienne.

« **Tu es en sécurité Obi-Wan. Prends ton temps pour guérir, tu n'es plus en danger **» lui chuchota Qui-Gon Jinn en lui envoyant des vagues de calme via leur lien dans la Force.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, Obi-Wan retomba dans l'inconscience réparatrice.


	13. fin septembre 2019

**_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_**

* * *

**INQUIETUDE**

Robin Hood _ 136 mots

Azeem regardait Will, allongé sur le sol de la forêt. Tous deux s'étaient réfugiés là-bas après que quelques nobles, toujours fidèles au shérif déchu, leur aient tendu un piège.

La bataille avait été inégale et ils avaient été séparés de Robin et Petit Jean. Alors que Will cherchait son frère du regard dans la bataille, il avait reçu un vilain coup d'épée dans le dos.

« **Non ! **» Avait hurlé Robin. « **Azeem, amène-le à l'abri. **»

Will avait voulu protester mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, il peinait déjà à ne pas s'évanouir de douleur.

La maure l'avait soutenu, tuant les hommes qui voulaient s'interposer. Ceux-ci s'étaient, cependant, rapidement désintéressés d'eux, leur cible était Robin.

Azeem regardait avec inquiétude son patient qu'il n'avait pu soigner que sommairement.

Il craignait pour la suite...

* * *

**CHAUSSETTE**

Avenger _ 145 mots

Pepper était assise dans sa chambre d'hôtel, seule, une verre d'alcool à la main. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire, mais là, elle broyait du noir. Se soûler semblait être de circonstances.

« **Tu veux en parler ? **»

Elle releva la tête et eut un sourire triste. Happy qui n'était qu'un employé de Tony au départ était finalement devenu son ami et confident.

« **Il m'a largué. **» Dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix, « **comme une vieille chaussette. **»

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Happy s'assit en face d'elle, lui retira son verre des mains pour le poser sur la table. Il attira ensuite Pepper dans ses bras.

« **Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus, qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. **»

Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans l'étreinte.

* * *

**RENTRER**

Le Hobbit _ 112 mots

Thorin était dépité. Tout comme Bilbon d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient préparés pourtant !

Ils avaient tout fait dans l'ordre, toutes les étapes qui leur avaient été expliquées ! Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ça ne voulait pas rentrer !

Thorin avait bien essayé de l'insérer de différentes manières mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Bilbon pensait que le nain s'y prenait mal mais Thorin ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Il n'y avait pas quinze manières de la faire pénétrer l'ouverture.

Soudain Bilbon cria de joie, la lumière de la lune venait d'éclairer la serrure. Thorin put enfin y insérer la clé et ouvrir la porte dérobée de La Montagne.

* * *

**REGRETS**

Le Hobbit _ 100 mots

Dwalin regardait les trois tombes devant lui. Il avait tellement de regrets… si seulement il avait essayé de l'en dissuader, de le retenir ou de la garder à ses côtés, ils seraient peut-être encore en vie.

Depuis leur mort, il descendait tous les jours dans cette crypte pour leur parler… mais ce jour serait le dernier. Il avait décidé de réapprendre à vivre. Pour ça, il devait partir. Il retournait à Ered Lupin. Dis serait soulagée de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ils pourraient, ensemble, partager leurs souvenirs, leurs pleurs, leurs regrets et leur amour pour ces nains partis trop tôt.

* * *

**RIDEAU**

Le Hobbit _ 210 mots

Thranduil demanda à ses conseillers de faire une pause et de sortir de la salle quelques instants. Il attendit d'être seul pour quitter son trône et se diriger vers un des rideaux qui habillaient la pièce. Il lui avait semblé le voir bouger quelques instants avant et avait une petite idée de la raison de ce mouvement.

Il tira le rideau et découvrit son petit elfing de quinze ans (équivalent de cinq ans humains), endormi à même le sol. Le roi eut un sourire attendri en le voyant. Il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener avec les autres elfings.

« **Ada **» Dit une petite voix endormie.

« **Ma petite feuille, que faisais-tu là ? **»

« **Je jouais à cache-cache mais les gens sont entrés avant que les autres me trouvent et j'ai eu peur que vous soyez fâché de me trouver là. **» Répondit l'enfant, embêté.

« **Je ne suis pas fâché Legolas mais il faudra trouver une cachette hors de la salle du Conseil à l'avenir. **» Répondit Thranduil avec douceur. « **Retourne jouer maintenant. **» Ajouta-t-il en le déposant au sol.

Legolas lui fit un câlin et un bisou baveu sur la joue avant de courir vers ses copains en riant.

* * *

**CLOCHE**

Twilight _ 138 mots

Jasper regardait avec agacement son frère roucouler dans les bras de Bella. Son don lui permettait de ressentir les émotions émanant des gens mais aucun amour ne lui parvenait de l'humaine, seulement de la satisfaction et de l'envie. La jeune femme n'était pas aussi cloche qu'elle en avait l'air, le blond en était sûr.

Jasper la soupçonnait de manipuler Edouard afin d'accéder à l'immortalité. Elle qui avait déjà horreur de vieillir à à peine dix-sept ans, était prête à tous les sacrifices…

« **T'en fais pas, il finira par réaliser qu'elle n'est qu'une chanteuse, son âme-sœur finira par se révéler à lui. **» Lui annonça Alice en prenant place à ses côtés.

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle en dise plus mais elle se contenta de lui sourire avant d'ajouter « **Allons chasser, ça te fera du bien. **»

* * *

**DECISIF**

Avenger _ 163 mots

Tony regardait le téléphone sur son bureau. Pourquoi Steve avait-il fait ça ? Sa gorge se serra. Bien sûr, il comprenait qu'il ait voulu défendre Bucky, le protéger mais de là à ce qu'ils se battent tous les deux ? De là à ce que Steve manque de peu de lui fracasser le cœur ?

« **Je serai toujours là. **» disait le mot accompagnant le téléphone.

Le chagrin étouffa Tony qui se saisit du téléphone.

« **Pourquoi ? Tu m'as laissé pour mort. Tu l'as choisi lui plutôt que moi. Pourquoi ce mot ? **»

Tony hésita avant d'envoyer le SMS mais le besoin de réponse fut primordial et il appuya sur la touche.

L'ingénieur ne sut pas combien de temps il attendit une réponse qui allait être décisive pour son avenir : une minute ? Une heure ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité lorsque son téléphone sonna enfin.

« **Parce que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. **»

* * *

**BULLE**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 131 mots

Des rires cristallins tirèrent Thranduil de sa lecture ennuyante. Certes, il devait relire ce traité mais les rires de son fils lui rappelaient qu'il n'avait partagé que peu d'instants avec lui ces derniers mois. Il se laissa guider par les rires jusqu'à la cascade où son fils se baignait. Il s'assit dans l'herbe pour observer Legolas, un sourire aux lèvres. Son fils de quinze ans (5 ans humain), nu comme un vers, essayait d'attraper les bulles créées par la chute d'eau et riait aux éclats en les voyant exploser.

Le roi était heureux, rien ne pouvait le tracasser alors qu'il regardait son fils ainsi.

Soudain, le petit elfing aperçut son père et cria de joie.

« **Ada ! **» Il sortit de l'eau et courut pour se jeter dans ses bras.

* * *

**COMPLICITE**

Harry Potter _ 108 mots

George regardait Ron et Harry s'affairer dans sa boutique. Leur complicité était belle mais lui faisait mal au cœur. Depuis la mort de Fred il n'était plus que la moitié de lui-même.

Il leur avait laissé une lettre. Il savait que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait peut-être jamais. Il prit son sac à dos dans lequel il avait mis toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin ainsi que celles dont il ne voulait pas se séparer, et partit.

Il quitta la rue sorcière et avança sans se retourner. Pour se reconstruire il devait tout quitter, tout ce qu'il avait été un jour été.

* * *

**BEBE**

Harry Potter _ 129 mots

Pétunia entendait des pleurs et se demandait d'où ils pouvaient venir. Ce n'était pas son duddlynouchet puisqu'il était en train d'engloutir son biberon. Elle se laissa guider par les cris jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée derrière laquelle elle découvrit un bébé en train de pleurer.

Il avait des mèches de cheveux noires, une forme d'éclair sur le front et une enveloppe sur le ventre. Elle prit le berceau dans lequel était l'enfant et l'emmena dans sa cuisine. Elle lui fit chauffer un biberon et lut la lettre pendant que le petit buvait, la fixant de ses grands yeux verts.

La tendresse que Pétunia avait ressenti pour le petit en le découvrant se transforma en dégoût au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle venait de recueillir un parasite !

* * *

**SERVIETTE**

Avengers _ 146 mots

Tony entra dans sa chambre après avoir passé deux jours entiers dans son atelier. Il était fatigué et rêvait de prendre une douche avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il se déshabilla sur le chemin entre la porte de sa chambre et celle de la salle de bain qu'il ouvrit, nu comme un vers.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver de l'autre côté de la porte Captain America, tout aussi nu que lui en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une minuscule serviette.

Steve descendit sa serviette devant son anatomie que Tony fixait et rougit.

« **Tony ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? **»

« **C'est ma chambre. **» Répondit le milliardaire, fixant toujours le corps dénudé devant lui.

« **Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, votre chambre est un étage plus haut. **» L'informa Jarvis au grand damne de Tony.

* * *

**EQUATION**

Avengers _ 137 mots

Steve entra dans le labo en bas de la tour Stark et y trouva celui qu'il cherchait : Tony. Son amant était en grand débat avec Bruce, Jane et Loki à propos d'il ne savait quoi. Les scientifiques… et Loki étaient entourés de tableaux numériques remplis d'équations incompréhensibles pour Steve. Il s'installa dans un coin et les surveilla… hmm… les observa.

Steve n'était pas jaloux… seulement prudent. Il savait que Tony et Loki avaient eu une aventure avant que l'ingénieur ne se mette en couple avec Steve. Du coup il avait du mal à aller se coucher sans Tony depuis que l'asgardien avait élu domicile dans la Tour et qu'il pouvait passer ses nuits avec Tony.

Steve ne voulait pas les interrompre, il comptait juste attendre que Tony remarque sa présence pour le ramener dans leur lit.

* * *

**PELUCHE**

Le Hobbit _ 122 mots

Fili se réveilla en entendant des pleurs à côté de lui. Le petit nain de dix-huit ans (six ans humain), son doudou à la main, descendit de son lit pour s'approcher du berceau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son petit frère Kili, de quatre ans et demi (un an et demi humain) semblait terrifié.

Fili n'hésita pas. Il monta dans le lit et s'allongea contre la bébé qu'il entoura de ses bras, calant sa peluche sur le torse de Kili.

« **Faut pas avoir peur Kili, je suis là, je te protégerai, c'est promis. **»

Peu à peu les pleurs se calmèrent et les deux frères se rendormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une promesse au fond du cœur de l'aîné qu'il comptait bien tenir.


	14. octobre 2019

**_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_**

* * *

**CHEMINEE**

Robin Hood _ 234 mots

Robin entra dans le salon, heureux de trouver le feu flambant devant la cheminée. Il retira ses bottes, son manteau et ses écharpes trempés de neige et avança près du feu pour se réchauffer.

Le jeune noble sourit en découvrant son frère enveloppé dans une chaude couverture devant l'âtre. Mais son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il nota l'expression de son cadet : songeuse, douloureuse, triste.

Alors il vint prendre place à ses côtés et l'attira dans ses bras.

« **A quoi tu penses ? **» lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Will tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui et posa sa tête au creux de son cou avant de lui répondre.

« **A tous les hivers que j'ai passé dehors. C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas à me demander si je vais mourir de faim ou de froid avant le printemps. **»

Le cœur de Robin se serra, Il se sentait en partie responsable des dures années que son frère avait passé. Mais il ne l'interrompit pas refermant seulement un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

« **Combien crois-tu qu'ils soient là, à se poser la question, dans la neige ? **»

Robin ne répondit pas tout de suite mais une idée finit par lui venir.

« **Que dirais-tu de proposer à Marianne d'organiser une distribution de soupe pour eux ? **»

Le sourire que lui fit Will valait toutes les réponses.

* * *

**INTRIGUE**

Criminal mind _ 127 mots

Le cerveau du docteur Spencer Reid tournait à plein régime. Les intrigues, les énigmes, les puzzles, voilà ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant, utile. Il ne lui fallait normalement que quelques secondes pour résoudre une énigme qui pouvait en demander plusieurs minutes à un individu lambda… sûrement un peu moins à ses collègues mais toujours beaucoup plus qu'à lui.

Cette énigme-ci l'exaltait particulièrement car à chaque fois qu'il pensait toucher la solution du doigt, un nouvel élément se révélait et mettait tout son raisonnement sens dessus dessous.

Il retira tout ce que contenait la pièce où il était à l'exception des meubles pour étaler les pièces du puzzle à ses pieds. Peut-être qu'avec plus de hauteur il trouverait. Il devait trouver. Des vies étaient en jeu.

* * *

**CRISTAL**

Criminal minds _ 108 mots

Peneloppe apparut sur l'écran du jet du BAU alors que l'équipe débriefait le dossier.

« **Désolée d'arriver avec de mauvaises nouvelles mes chatons... **»

« **Mes chatons ? **» S'interrogea Luke, regardant les autres membres de l'équipe qui eux étaient habitués aux surnoms que Garcia leur trouvait.

« … **mais la police de Chicago vient d'appeler, ils ont trouvé un nouveau corps. **»

L'écran se scinda en deux. L'informaticienne se trouvait sur la droite et la photo du corps en question sur la gauche.

« **Même mode opératoire que les précédentes, les informations sont sur vos tablettes. **»

« **Comment s'appelait-elle ? **» Demanda David.

« **Cristal. **»

* * *

**INJECTION**

Avengers _ 126 mots

Si on lui avait dit que les transformations lui feraient aussi mal aurait-il pour autant refusé l'injection ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais là, dans sa capsule, il regrettait. Il avait l'impression que tous ses vaisseaux sanguins le brûlaient, que ses muscles allaient exploser et sa peau se déchirer. Tous ses organes lui semblaient être en feu et ses os étirés plus qu'il n'était possible. Il hurlait sa douleur à s'en faire mal aux cordes vocales. La fanfare militaire jouait à tambours battus dans sa tête alors que celle-ci semblait prête à se transformer en un feu d'artifice.

Et puis soudain, tout s'arrêta : la douleur, la chaleur, laissant Steve haletant, épuisé et perdu. Il avait survécu mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu.

* * *

**BOÎTE**

Harry Potter _ 185 mots

Blaise se rendit dans une des chambres privées de la boîte de Strip-tease où il se trouvait, bourré… comme presque toutes les semaines depuis l'enterrement de son amour.

Un strip-teaser, petit, mince mais musclé, des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs en bataille entra sur une musique langoureuse. Blaise sentit son cœur revivre.

« **Harry. **» souffla-t-il, oubliant le jeune homme en face de lui pour visualiser les traits de son ange partit trop tôt.

Le jeune homme, nu à la fin de la danse s'avança vers Blaise pour le déshabiller à son tour. Une fois nu, le noir allongea le jeune homme sur le divan de la pièce. Il le prépara rapidement et s'enfonça en lui chuchotant « **Harry **».

« **Mmm oui… baise-moi. **» lui répondit le jeune homme que Blaise voyait avec les traits de Harry. Il ne se le fit pas redire, criant de plus en plus fort le nom de son amour jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance.

Là, alors que la pression redescendait, le jeune homme perdit les traits de Harry. Blaise s'effondra en sanglots en voyant son amour disparaître à nouveau.

* * *

**DEGUISEMENT**

Avengers _ 139 mots

Tony courut vers son père lorsqu'il rentra à la maison. Vêtu tout de bleu, une étoile collée sur son t-shirt, un morceau de carton rond dans la main, un slip bleu sur la tête, le petit garçon était tout fière de son déguisement.

« **Regarde papa ! Je suis Captain America ! **»

Howard Stark le regarda de haut en bas, absolument pas impressionné par le costume de son fils.

« **Heureusement que son costume était plus réussi que cela ! De toutes façons Tony, tu seras ingénieur, chef de ma compagnie, pas un militaire. **»

Le petit Tony sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sans plus regarder son père il se précipita dans sa chambre. L'enfant s'écroula sur son lit et se laissa aller à pleurer. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être un héro comme Captain America ?

* * *

**MIRACLE**

Piège de cristal _ 70 mots

Henz jubilait. Son plan se déroulait comme prévu. Les six premières portes avaient été percées, il ne restait plus que la serrure électronique lorsque soudain, l'électricité fut coupée.

« **Vous avez demandé un miracle, j'ai mieux, il s'appelle le FBI **»

A sa grande satisfaction, comme prévu, la porte s'ouvrit sur le coffre. Son équipe et lui n'avaient plus qu'à se servir. Une fois sortis, ils seraient riches… en théorie.

* * *

**BIBERON**

Harry Potter _ 123 mots

Molly était assise dans son canapé les larmes aux yeux. Dans ses bras gigotait Fred junior, bébé d'un mois à peine qui attendait impatiemment que George apporte le biberon. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle était grand-mère et encore moins la première fois qu'elle allait donner un biberon mais ce jour-là avait quelque chose de particulier. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver son Fred au même âge… il lui ressemblait tellement.

Machinalement elle tourna la tête vers son horloge, son cœur se serra comme à chaque fois. L'aiguille de Fred avait été retirée et encadrée par George, elle était maintenant en dessous de l'horloge alors qu'une aiguille pour bébé Fred avait été ajoutée comme pour tous les nouveaux membres de la famille.

* * *

**PARTAGER**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 114 mots

La dinde avait brûlé. Steve ne s'en étonnait même pas. Lorsque Marie avait proposé de préparer le dîner, il s'était attendu à ce résultat. Mais peu lui importait. Tous ses amis, sa famille, sa ohana étaient venus. Certains avec leurs enfants, d'autres avec des cousins, des amis, tous étaient les bienvenus car c'était Noël. Chacun avait apporté quelque chose à partager avec les autres ainsi que quelques cadeaux. Ceux-ci embellissaient le sapin, de même que les plats disparates formaient une magnifique table de Noël.

La musique avait été choisie pour l'occasion. Tout le monde discutait sans l'écouter. Tous souriaient, riaient, étaient heureux. La dinde, au final, n'était pas nécessaire pour ressentir l'esprit de Noël.

* * *

**SECRET**

Robin Hood _ 118 mots

Will regardai son frère donner des directives à l'autre bout du camp. Son frère… il l'aimait et le détestait à la fois. Il le détestait de l'avoir rendu sans abri par caprice. Pour ignorer leur lien. Will préférait haïr ce noble plutôt que lui dévoiler le secret de leur fraternité. Il préférait entretenir la rancune de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir plutôt que de croire en son rêve fou de résistance face au shérif. Il préférait s'opposer à lui plutôt que de croire en lui et devenir son allié. Et pourtant, dans son cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, de l'admirer, de croire en lui et d'espérer qu'un jour il le reconnaisse comme son petit frère.

* * *

**PELOTONNER**

Criminal minds _ 90 mots

Il avait trouvé sa cible. D'un pas souple il avança. Agile, il évita les obstacles. Silencieux, personne de l'entendait avancer. Sergio se trouvait presque à destination. D'un bond habile il combla la distance. Il fit quelques tours sur lui-même, patouilla le tissu et pelotonna sur les genoux de Peneloppe Garcia. L'esclave humaine avait eu un petit cri de surprise mais avait rapidement fait ce que Sergio attendait d'elle : lui faire des caresses sous les oreilles. Il en ronronna de plaisir, satisfait, il ferma les yeux et se détendit.


	15. halloween 2019

**_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_**

* * *

**CITROUILLE**

Robin Hood _ 176 mots

Will tomba sur le sol. Douloureusement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour ses blessures éventuelles, son ennemis venait vers lui. Cet homme, resté fidèle au shérif avait juré d'exterminer, avec quelques autres, ceux qui avaient détruit leurs plans. Will savait ne pas être le premier à qui ils s'en prenaient. Trois de leurs compagnons avaient déjà trouvé la mort.

L'ancien voleur recula malgré la douleur qui l'empêchait de se relever, jusqu'à heurter un tas de citrouilles amassées contre le mur du potager à côté duquel il avait été pris en embuscade.

Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il ne pouvait plus se battre, il le sentait. Il n'avait plus d'armes à sa portée et le bas de son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Will ferma les yeux, attendant la mort.

Mais rien ne vint. A l'exception d'un bruit mat. Will ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur la tête de l'homme roulant sur le sol. Il remonta son regard pour tomber dans celui de Robin, une épée ensanglantée à la main, le souffle erratique.

* * *

**CHAUVE-SOURIS**

Harry Potter _ 195 mots

Severus n'avait ignoré aucun des surnoms que ses élèves lui avaient attribué : le bâtard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots… parmis d'autres tout autant fleuris. Mais il n'y avait pas réagi, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il ne cherchait pas à être aimé de ses élèves de toutes façons. Plus il était détesté, plus sa couverture était efficace.

Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que Potter était là à ses côtés à essayer de le sauver d'une mort certaine ? Pourquoi ce jeune homme de qui il avait voulu se faire détester semblait affecté par son sort ?

Pour la première fois Severus se permit de le regarder réellement. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait toujours vu James en lui, son adversaire, celui qui avait pris le cœur de celle qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours refusé de le voir comme le fils de Lili, mais en ce jour il ne voulait plus le cacher. Il ne voulait plus le lui cacher : il aimait ce gamin depuis sa naissance. Il l'aimait comme un parrain qui aurait promis de veiller sur lui.

Alors il laissa couler ses larmes, celles-ci étaient remplies de souvenirs, de celui qu'il était réellement.

* * *

**SANG**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 163 mots

Tout bourdonnait autour de lui. Il avait mal partout. Il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche. Une odeur de fumée l'étouffait. Ses yeux collaient. La douleur tambourinait dans sa tête, dans son torse, dans ses membres.

Peu à peu Steve reprit ses esprits il commençait à se souvenir : l'enquête, leur suspect, l'explosion… Danny !

Tout d'un coup il ouvrit ses yeux, l'immeuble était écroulé, il n'en restait que des débris en feu. Sans tenir compte de ses douleurs Steve s'assit lentement et fit un rapide inventaire de ses blessures : il avait mal aux côtes, sûrement une ou deux de cassées. Sa jambe droite était en sang et il pouvait voir un bout de son os en sortir. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Sa tête tournait. Mais peu lui importait, il devait retrouver Danny, s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

Steve se leva difficilement en s'appuyant sur ce qu'il pouvait. Une fois debout il chercha son partenaire au milieu de cette vision d'horreur.

* * *

**BONBON**

Avengers _ 191 mots

Tony regardait suspicieusement Loki qui venait de frapper à la porte de l'étage résidentiel des Avengers dans la Tour Stark.

« **Un bonbon ou un sort ? **» avait demandé le sorcier lorsque l'ingénieur lui avait ouvert et Tony ne s'en remettait pas.

Officiellement Loki était toujours enfermé dans les cellules d'Asgard en tant qu'ennemi du royaume mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **» Avait fini par répondre Tony.

« **Je ne suis pas vraiment là. J'ai trouvé une solution pour me projeter ici mais ce n'est que pour un temps, je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps hors de ma cellule. **» Le dieu marqua un temps d'arrêt, bien qu'il cachait parfaitement ses émotions, il semblait avoir du mal à exprimer la raison de sa présence ici. « **Il faut que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai attaqué New-York et personne ne veut m'écouter à Asgard. **»

« **Et tu as supposé que moi je t'écouterai ? **»

« **Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? **»

Tony ne le contredit pas et le laissa même entrer, sa curiosité prenait le dessus sur la prudence.

* * *

**SORCIÈRE**

Harry Potter _ 120 mots

Deux ombres se faufilaient dans la nuit. Discrètement, chuchotant que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, passant de zone d'ombre en zone d'ombre, évitant la lumière. Sur le qui-vive elles frappèrent à une porte, attendant impatiemment que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Après des secondes qui leur semblèrent être des heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue. Il leur lança un regard suspicieux mais invita les deux sorcières à entrer. Une blonde tendue, stressée, attendant clairement quelque chose de cette rencontre. L'autre, brune, la folie au fond des yeux semblait agacée d'être dans la maison du Maître de potions.

Leur désaccord était évident alors que les sentiments de Severus restaient inaccessibles. L'homme attendait qu'elles expliquent leur présence chez lui même s'il s'en doutait déjà…

* * *

**MACABRE**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 211 mots

Chin avançait dans les décombres de l'immeuble. Celui-ci avait explosé quelques instants auparavant. Le policier cherchait ses collègues et amis avec la peur de faire une découverte macabre. Jusqu'à présent, il ne voyait que des corps sans vie mais aucun n'appartenait à un de ses collègues.

L'hawaiien contenait ses hauts-le-coeur, le lieu sentait la mort, le brûlé, la poussière… Mais soudain il vit une silhouette blanche, tenant difficilement debout devant.

Chin s'élança en criant « **Steve ! Steve ! **» .

Il arriva rapidement aux côtés de son chef et ami. Celui-ci faisait peur à voir. Sous les couches de poussières il avait le teint blanc et ses vêtements étaient colorés de rouge… un rouge sang.

« **Danny... **» chuchota Steve d'une voix cassée.

« **Je vais aller le chercher Steve, on doit te soigner. **»

« **Non, non. Danny **» Mais Steve était trop faible, il avait perdu trop de sang et se maintenir debout malgré ses blessures, dont une fracture ouverte à la jambe, lui demandait trop d'énergie. Il s'écroula dans les bras de Chin.

« **Steve ? Steve reste avec moi. **» S'affola Chin en le réceptionnant, mais Steve avait perdu connaissance.

« **Vite par ici, on a un survivant ! **» Cria-t-il aux secours qui arrivaient sur les lieux.

* * *

**COAGULER**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ 173 mots

Aragorn regardait le sang séché sous ses doigts. Il ne savait même plus si c'était celui de ses ennemis ou de ses amis qui maculait sa tunique. A moins que ce ne soit le sien. Bien sûr son propre sang avait coagulé et ses blessures, heureusement superficielles avaient cicatrisé, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son cœur. Après avoir perdu Boromir, cru perdre Gandalf il venait de perdre Haldir, un ami de longue date.

Il s'en voulait. Haldir était venu les secourir et il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Il l'avait vu prendre ce coup mortel, il l'avait vu surpris sous le coup puis s'écrouler au sol. L'elfe s'était éteint dans ses bras.

Aragorn aurait voulu le pleurer. Il aurait voulu lui offrir des funérailles à la hauteur de sa bravoure mais il ne le pouvait pas. Leur ennemi était toujours debout, toujours menaçant. Il devait être fort pour le combattre et le vaincre. Pour donner le temps à Frodon de tous les sauver. Il pleurerait les morts plus tard.

* * *

**FAUX**

Esprits criminels _ 126 mots

Derek, attaché à sa croix de torture avait retiré son esprit dans un monde imaginaire pour se protéger des douleurs qu'il endurait. Il avait imaginé rencontrer la grande faucheuse le jour où sa mort arriverait mais il n'y avait ni squelette ni faux dans ce lieu de recueillement mais son père. Son père décédé alors qu'il était enfant.

Son père qui l'aidait aujourd'hui à endurer le sadisme de ses tortionnaires, qui l'aidait à analyser la situation.

Une douleur atroce le fit tomber à genoux. Il avait l'impression que son thorax s'ouvrait sous une brûlure intense.

« **Papa aide-moi **» ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Mais il fixait son attention sur son père, persuadé qu'il saurait tenir la Faucheuse à distance.

* * *

**TABOURET**

Robin Hood _ 189 mots

Will ferma les yeux. Le visage collé sur un tabouret, lié par des cordes, à genoux dans la boue, il avait peur. Il avait souhaité aider son frère à sauver leurs compagnons et Marianne en prenant part à l'action mais il avait merdé. Il s'était fait repérer par P'tit Loup et ses quelques jeux de mots ne l'avaient amené que là où il était : à la porte de la mort.

Will sentit la lame de la hache se poser dans son cou. Le bourreau prenait ses repères.

Le jeune voleur retint sa respiration lorsque l'acier se retira. Il le savait, il ne lui restait que quelques secondes à vivre. Il aurait voulu connaître mieux Robin, revenir en arrière et lui avouer plus tôt leur fraternité pour qu'ils puissent découvrir ce lien ensemble. Là ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps.

Il allait mourir sans avoir pu profiter de son frère, sans rien avoir connu à l'exception du froid, de la fuite, de la douleur. Il aurait aimé connaître l'amour, celui de ses parents, de son frère, d'une femme… mais c'était trop tard. La lame allait s'abattre sur lui.

* * *

**ROUTE**

Robin Hood _151 mots

Le jeune homme marchait le long de la route accidentée. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son frère, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Robin était inquiet, il n'avait pas vu Will depuis deux jours. Son frère était parti à la rencontre d'un fermier dans un village voisin et aurait dû être de retour rapidement. Seulement il n'était pas rentré. Le jeune noble avait laissé passer la première nuit en se disant que l'affaire était peut-être plus compliquée qu'elle n'avait semblé l'être au premier abord et qu'il rentrerait le lendemain. Sauf que le lendemain, il avait eu à s'entretenir avec un émissaire du roi et cela l'avait occupé toute la journée. Quand, à la nuit tombée, il avait demandé si Will était rentré, il avait été envahi par l'inquiétude. Son frère n'était toujours pas là.

* * *

**DÉCISION**

Robin Hood _ 173 mots

Robin savait qu'une recherche de nuit ne servirait à rien. Il convoqua Azeem et Petit Jean et leur fit part de sa décision de partir à la recherche de Will dès l'aube le lendemain matin. Ses deux compagnons approuvèrent, ils seraient prêts pour l'accompagner.

Cette nuit-là, Robin dormit très mal. La présence de Marianne à ses côtés ne lui permit pas, pour une fois, de calmer ses pensées ni ses angoisses. Une heure avant l'aube, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et commença à se préparer. Il voulait pouvoir partir dès que le premier rayon du soleil apparaîtrait.

Ses compagnons furent prêts en même temps que lui. Ils partirent à cheval, dans la pénombre, sur le route que Will avait dû emprunter trois jours auparavant.

Plus ils avançaient et plus l'angoisse se saisissait de lui. Il craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son petit frère. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas être parti plus tôt car il sentait que Will n'allait pas bien. Son cœur se serra à ce mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**BRÛLER**

Robin Hood _ 194 mots

Des larmes brûlèrent les yeux de Robin lorsqu'après trois heures de recherches il remarqua une silhouette étendue sur le bord de la route. Il fit accélérer son cheval et sauta au sol dès qu'il fut à la hauteur du corps inanimé de son frère.

« **Will ? Will, réveille-toi ! **» Répéta-t-il comme un mantra alors qu'il tournait le jeune homme sur le dos.

Il hoqueta de surprise et de détresse en découvrant le visage du jeune homme. Will était plus pâle que la mort, ses lèvres étaient bleues, ses yeux clôts, sa tunique était teintée de rouge et son corps était gelé.

« **Will reviens ! Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû partir avec toi, reviens je t'en supplie... **»

Robin sentit deux mains le saisir par les épaules et l'écarter de son frère. Il voulut se débattre mais se retrouva maintenu par les bras d'ours de Petit Jean, obligé de rester tranquille alors que Azeem se penchait par dessus le corps inanimé. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Robin qui regardait, impuissant, son ami poser son oreille sur la bouche de Will.

« **Il est vivant, mais il a besoin de soins. **»

* * *

**REVENANTS**

Avengers _ 128 mots

Steve regarda la navette spaciale atterir sur la tarmac de la base Avengers. Il se précipita vers elle. La porte s'ouvrit et le cœur de Captain America manqua un battement. Il avait l'impression de voir un revenant. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que Tony avait disparu qu'il avait été supposé mort.

L'ingénieur était émacié, clairement à bout de forces mais toujours vivant. Steve voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais Pepper arriva à ce moment-là. C'est le cœur serré de ne pas pouvoir faire de même qu'il la vit l'embrasser.

Cependant Steve se faisait une raison. Il préférait voir Tony heureux et vivant dans les bras de Pepper que mort. Alors c'est ce qu'il montra, son soulagement de le voir revenu parmi eux, de le voir vivant et debout.

* * *

**DIABLE**

Esprits criminels _ 151 mots

Aaron conduisait comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Ce n'était pas le cas mais il aurait préféré parce qu'en l'occurrence le diable, il était chez lui. Il menaçait la vie de son ex-femme et de son fils. Ils avaient beau être séparés, il l'aimait toujours et avait très peur qu'il lui arrive du mal… qu'il leur arrive du mal par sa faute.

C'était bien de sa faute si leurs vies étaient menacées. Parce qu'il avait rouvert l'affaire Foyet et que le tueur en série en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Aaron était une cible trop difficile à attraper, toujours entouré de ses collègues du FBI, entraîné à affronter les pires criminels… alors Aaron le savait, c'était pour ça qu'il les avait piégé… les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Il devait accélérer, sinon le diable les emmènerait tous les deux avec lui… plus vite… il devait arriver… vite….

* * *

**TORPEUR**

Robin Hood _ 198 mots

Il avait l'impression de peser plus lourd qu'un âne mort. Ses bras lui semblaient être de pierre ainsi que ses jambes. Son esprit était plongé dans une sombre torpeur. Il était seul dans le noir. Ses paupières étaient collées, et ne parvenaient pas à s'entrouvrir. Il n'entendait rien à part un silence pesant. Etait-il en train de mourir ? Etait-ce cela la mort ? Il voulut crier à l'aide mais sa bouche était pâteuse et ses cordes vocales nouées.

Soudain il sentit une source de chaleur. Arrivait-il en Enfer ? Non, il ne voulait pas aller en Enfer. Il commença à s'agiter, il voulait fuir.

Il ressentit une pression sur sa main et entendit un bruit qu'il n'identifia pas. Son agitation amplifia, il ne voulait pas se laisser prendre.

« Will ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Il était perdu. Il tourna son regard affolé de tous côtés, essayant de s'enfuir en même temps même si son corps refusait de coopérer.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, l'amenant à fixer son regard sur une personne qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

« Je suis là petit frère, tu es sorti d'affaire, je suis là. »

* * *

**EVENTAIL**

Avengers _ 89 mots

Magnifique, jeune, grande, fine, musclée, rousse avec des yeux bleus, dans une robe rouge outrageusement sexy, Natasha sirotait un cocktail d'une main en s'éventant de l'autre. Elle était prête. Elle avait sa cible en visuel, un mafieux chinois dont le SHIELD voulait les contacts.

L'homme était sur la défensive. Natasha ne put le prendre par surprise lorsqu'il passa derrière elle. Un combat s'engagea entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en eut marre et assena un violent coup d'éventail sur la trachée, le mettant KO sur le coup.

* * *

**ACCIDENT**

Harry Potter _ 121 mots

George et Fred, âgés de sept ans avaient la tête basse, le regard désolé, alors que leur mère les disputait.

« Mais… »

« maman… »

« c'était… »

« un accident. » Tentèrent de se défendre les jumeaux d'une voix larmoyante.

Mrs Weasley regarda ses garçons choquée, il y eut une minute de silence durant laquelle les jumeaux songèrent à prendre la fuite. Ils le savaient, la tempête allait s'abattre sur eux.

« Un accident ? Un accident ? Un accident c'est renverser involontairement sa cuillère de soupe, ça c'est un accident ! Mais prendre les objets moldus ramenés par votre père et vous en servir pour suspendre votre petit-frère au plafond, ça ce N'EST PAS UN ACCIDENT ! »

* * *

**TELEVISION**

Harry Potter _ 179 mots

Le petit garçon s'arrêta de mettre la table après avoir posé les assiettes. Le générique du dessin animé préféré de son cousin venait de débuter à la télévision du salon. L'enfant de six ans pouvait voir l'écran et les personnages de là où il était. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il devait finir sa tâche… avant d'en recevoir une autre très certainement. Mais il n'avait jamais pu vraiment regarder la télévision, seul son cousin avait le droit de le faire. Alors, pour une fois que ni son oncle, ni sa tante n'était derrière lui pour le rappeler à l'ordre, il en profitait.

« Espèce de petit feignant ! » Résonna la voix de son oncle derrière lui alors qu'un coup de journal s'abattait douloureusement sur sa tête. « Dépêche-toi de te remettre au travail si tu ne veux pas que j'utilise autre chose que le journal pour te faire comprendre qui commande ici.»

L'enfant retint ses larmes _ il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer _ et alla chercher les couverts dans le tiroir où ils étaient rangés.

* * *

**ENIGME**

Now you see me 2 _ 126 mots

Meritt, Daniel, Jack et Lula observaient le salon autour d'eux, reconnaissant de nombreux objets, maquettes ou plans qu'ils venaient de croiser dans les dernières semaines. Ils reconnaissaient certains des employés de la maison comme étant des acteurs des événements qu'ils venaient de vivre. Les quatre cavaliers commençaient à se demander quand est-ce que cette énigme monumentale allait prendre fin. A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient en sortir et comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils découvraient qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne.

Ils décidèrent d'aller demander directement à Taddeus des explications mais celui-ci tira sa révérence avec panache, ne laissant dans son sillage que des questions supplémentaires et une porte dissimulée.

« Approchez-vous, plus vous croirez en voir et plus vous vous ferez avoir. »

* * *

**EPERVIER**

Robin Hood _ 244 mots

Will était assis sur une branche d'un des arbres du domaine de son frère… non, il n'arrivait pas se faire à l'idée que c'était aussi son domaine. Il observait de loin un oiseau tournoyer dans le ciel à la recherche d'une proie.

L'oiseau était beau, majestueux et libre. Will s'interrogeait sur sa place. Auparavant, il était hors-la-loi, seul mais libre de ses mouvements _ la plupart du temps. Maintenant qu'il vivait avec Robin, il avait un toit au dessus de sa tête, un feu pour lui tenir chaud, un frère à ses côtés mais était-il vraiment libre ? Il croulait sous les tâches qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser pour ses fonctions de Lord… Aurait-il pu avoir la liberté de s'en échapper ? Certes c'était ce qu'il faisait à ce moment même, mais il était censé être dans la grande salle à lire des papiers ennuyants.

« Je savais que je te trouverais là. » Retentit la voix de Robin derrière lui.

« Je sais, je ne devrais pas être là » Dit Will sans quitter des yeux l'oiseau.

Robin suivit son regard et sourit.

« C'est un épervier, un oiseau de chasse. Ce qui est magnifique avec les oiseaux c'est qu'ils alternent les vols utiles et les vols de plaisance… prends ton temps.» Dit Robin.

Ces mots réchauffèrent le cœur de Will qui comprit le message sous-jacent. Lui aussi avait le droit de faire des pauses dans ses obligations. Il sourit, remerciant mentalement son frère.

* * *

**PEIGNOIR**

Lucifer _ 127 mots

Cloé entra dans le pentahouse de Lucifer avec la ferme intention de lui demander des comptes sur son comportement durant l'interrogatoire de leur suspect. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à le trouver allongé dans son canapé vêtu uniquement d'un peignoir de soie noire brodé de fils d'or, un cocktail non entamé était posé sur sa table basse à ses côtés et un blues était diffusé par les hauts-parleurs.

Lucifer avait les yeux fermés et semblait détendu. Cloé se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le voir aussi serein, sans afficher de faux-semblants.

Cette décontraction chez son partenaire, la calma immédiatement, lui faisant penser qu'elle n'avait aucune urgence à avoir cette conversation immédiatement.

Sans faire de bruits, elle fit demi-tour et laissa Lucifer en paix.

* * *

**RANÇON**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 227 mots

Le téléphone de Danny sonna alors qu'ils mangeaient un morceau avec Steve. Le blond sortit l'appareil de sa poche et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo envoyée par un expéditeur anonyme. Dubitatif, il déverrouilla son téléphone et téléchargea la photo.

Dès qu'elle s'afficha, le sang du policier se glaça. Sous ses yeux, une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie depuis qu'il était papa se réalisait.

« Danny ? Danny, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Steve devant l'air paniqué de son ami.

Mais Danny ne put lui répondre, trop paniqué. Il composa le téléphone de son ex-femme le plus rapidement qu'il put et se leva pour faire les cent pas alors que les tonalités retentissaient.

« Allo ? »

« Est-ce que Grace est avec toi ? »

« Non, elle est à l'école, pourquoi ? »

« Pas encore sûr, je te rappelle. »

Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de l'école, toujours sans répondre à Steve.

« Bonjour, Danny Williams à l'appareil. Pouvez-vous me confirmer que Grace est en classe ? »

« Bonjour monsieur, nous allions justement vous appeler pour vous dire que Grace n'est pas revenue à l'école après la pause déjeuner. »

Le sang de Danny se glaça. Il laissa tomber son téléphone et se tourna vers Steve.

« Grace a été enlevée. La rançon qu'il demande, c'est ta vie. »


	16. novembre 2019

**_**Tous mes drabbles sont rangés par fandom dans d'autres publications, je vous invite donc à vous y rendre si vous souhaitez lire un fandom en particulier !**_**

* * *

**MÉDAILLON**

Pan _ 97 mots

Le médaillon, voilà ce qui manquait à leur butin avant qu'ils ne puissent retourner parmi les leurs. Il en allait de leur honneur. Alors les deux petits gars de la bande de Peter s'élancèrent dans la foule. Ils ne comptaient pas rentrer bredouilles. Le premier bouscula l'homme au moment où il allait refermer la boîte avec son précieux bien. Le collier s'envola. Le deuxième petit gars l'attrapa au vol ni vu, ni connu. L'adrénaline dans leur sang leur donnait des ailes. Ils fuirent à toute vitesse, pressés de montrer leur trésor à leurs copains et à Peter.

* * *

**VICTOIRE**

Harry Potter _ 142 mots

Tout le monde pleurait. Chacun avait perdu un ami, un parent, un proche… ou tous ceux-là à la fois. La victoire avait un goût amer. Trop de morts étaient à déplorer. Trop de blessés risquaient encore d'allonger la liste.

Ron et Hermione pleuraient avec Blaise. Lui avait perdu l'être aimé, eux leur meilleur ami.

Certes le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus mais le tarif avait été trop élevé. Harry était inanimé dans les bras du noir, effondré, abattu par sa peine. Son corps vivait mais plus son âme. Son cœur s'était brisé en de milliers de petits morceaux. La vie lui avait arraché son âme sœur et lui voulait le rejoindre…

Autour d'eux des centaines et des centaines de corps sans vie, sans peine. Il voulait les rejoindre mais Ron et Hermione le retenaient à la vie.

Mais quelle vie l'attendait maintenant ?

* * *

**PHOENIX**

Robin Hood _ 181 mots

Will suffoquait, littéralement. D'anciens hommes du shérif, toujours opposés au roi et à Robin l'avaient capturé. Au début, ils avaient voulu connaître le moyen de rentrer dans le château de Robin sans être vus mais à présent ils ne le torturaient que par pure folie.

Un linge trempé sur son nez et sa bouche l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle alors qu'ils lui versaient de l'eau sur le visage en riant. Ses poumons et sa gorge le brûlaient. Will savait qu'il allait mourir mais il luttait de toutes ses forces pour faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons. En vain.

La douleur se fit insupportable. Des étoiles dansèrent derrière ses yeux fermés puis ce fut le noir.

Will avait mal comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui briser les côtes en appuyant dessus. Soudain la douleur explosa. L'eau remonta à travers sa gorge et fut expulsée de son corps. L'air rentra avec force et fracas dans ses poumons. Tout son corps tremblait de douleur. Ses poumons et sa gorge le brûlaient mais il respirait. Tel un phœnix il était revenu des morts.

* * *

**BOURRASQUE**

Robin Hood _ 122 mots

La bourrasque de vent glacial le frappa de plein fouet. Les murs entre lesquels il essayait de se réchauffer n'arrêtaient pas vraiment le vent ni le froid. Bien sûr ça aurait été plus efficace s'il avait été dans les maisons plutôt qu'entre elles mais, en cette nuit de décembre, personne ne lui avait tendu la main, proposé d'entrer, offert un morceau de pain ou un bol de soupe… ni même un sourire.

Perché sur un tas de bois pour ne pas dormir dans la neige l'adolescent avait faim et froid. Il se demandait lequel des deux le tuerait en premier. En attendant que la mort ne vienne le cueillir, Will tremblait de froid et priait pour que la neige cesse de tomber.

* * *

**DEFI**

Harry Potter _159 mots

Fred et George s'étaient lancé un défi : celui de subtiliser un ingrédient, n'importe lequel, dans la salle de potions et de créer quelque chose de marrant avec. Mais bien sûr, ils se firent prendre. A peine avaient-ils posé la main sur un bocal que la voix du professeur Rogue retentissait derrière eux.

« **Les jumeaux Weasley. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes là ? **»

Les jeunes hommes, plus amusés que terrifiés tentèrent de trouver une explication.

« **C'est à dire professeur… »**

**« ...que même si nos notes… »**

**« ...ne montrent pas notre... »**

**« ...motivation… »**

**« ...nous adorons les potions… »**

**« ...et voulons essayer de… »**

**« ...rattraper notre retard... **»

Dirent-ils avec des visages angéliques qui ne trompaient personne et surtout pas le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

« **Eh bien vous serez contents d'apprendre que vous pourrez travailler à votre retard en retenue, tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine. **»

* * *

**CHATON**

Hobbit _ 174 mots

La neige avait tout recouvert autour. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. La nuit était tombée mais le ciel était chargé de nuages empêchant la clarté de la lune de parvenir jusqu'à eux. Au coin du feu, Fili et Kili essayaient d'aider leur mère. L'aîné, âgé de dix ans montrait à son cadet de six ans comment entretenir un feu et faire cuire la viande dessus.

Les deux enfants entendirent un bruit… ils n'étaient pas sûrs. Le bruit se répéta. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte. Derrière celle-ci, une boule de poils noirs qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines. Le chaton les regarda de ses grands yeux verts et miaula à nouveau.

Kili le prit dans ses bras et regarda son frère avec le même regard plein d'espoirs que le chaton.

« **Fi' on peut le garder ? **»

Le blond ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux là, alors il acquiesça en espérant que leur mère et leur oncle seraient d'accord.

Tout heureux Kili entra dans la maison en caressant son nouvel ami.

* * *

**EVASION**

Hobbit _ 104 mots

Tous les nains protestaient. Aucun sauf Thorin n'était prêt à écouter Bilbon. Ils semblaient ne pas faire confiance à leur cambrioleur alors que c'était grâce à lui s'ils n'avaient pas été mangés par les araignées géantes. Alors qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir été enfermé dans les cellules elfiques. Alors qu'il leur avait permis de s'échapper des dites cellules. Et là, ils ne voulaient pas se fier à son plan d'évasion ? Soit. Ils pouvaient retourner dans leurs chambres dans ce cas ! Thranduil semblait décidé à leur offrir le gîte et le couvert pour de nombreuses années s'ils le souhaitaient !

* * *

**CAJOLER**

Avengers_ 155 mots

Loki était assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les quelques larmes silencieuses roulant de ses yeux étaient absorbées par les manches de sa tunique. Le jeune garçon sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas. D'un pas lourd son aîné vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

« **Je savais que je te trouverais ici. **»

« **Si c'est pour te moquer à nouveau tu peux repartir. **»

« **Je suis désolé Loki, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **» Dit Thor en faisant des câlins du bout des doigts sur le dos du brun.

« **Me cajoler ne suffira pas à te racheter. **»

« **Je sais… et que dirais-tu de quelques friandises dérobées dans la cuisine ? **» Ajouta-t-il en sortant les dites friandises de sa poche. Les yeux du plus jeune se mirent à briller d'envie et Thor sut qu'il était pardonné.

* * *

**VENGEUR**

Twilight _ 121 mots

Jasper poussa un cri de rage et de douleur dans le sombre cachot où il était retenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils avaient fui Forks avec Alice lorsque celle-ci avait eu une vision : s'ils restaient, toute leur famille serait massacrée, alors que s'ils partaient, elle serait sauvée. Ils n'avaient pas hésité avant de prendre leurs affaires sauf qu'un groupe de vampires les avait cueillit un peu plus loin. A deux contre vingt, ils n'avaient pas fait le poids. Séparé d'Alice, emprisonné, Jasper avait senti toutes les émotions de sa conjointe jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne décide de se se laisser mourir.

Le cœur douloureux, l'esprit vengeur, Jasper n'était plus, le Major avait prit le contrôle… au premier faux pas, ils paieraient.

* * *

**COULEUR**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 128 mots

Steve était assis dans un des transat sur sa terrasse. Une bière dans la main, les yeux perdus dans les couleurs du coucher de soleil sur l'île d'Hawaii, l'ancien marine se détendait. Tout n'était pas rose autour de lui : Kono n'était toujours pas revenue, les criminels courraient toujours … mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il avait frôlé la mort un peu plus tôt et là il appréciait d'être vivant.

La sonnette retentit. Mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avant même d'avoir répondu. Danno, Lou et le reste leur Ohana le rejoignirent, les bras chargés de pizzas et de bières.

« **Tu pensais vraiment fêter ça sans nous ? **» Demanda Danny.

« **Non, je m'échauffais. **» Rit Steve en les accueillant avec plaisir.


	17. avril 2020

**Allumettes**

Harry Potter _ 173 mots

La petite fille jouant dans la rue était crasseuse. De la boue et de la suie maculaient sa peau et ses vêtements. Pieds nus, vêtue d'une robe en lambeaux elle ne s'occupait pas du monde autour d'elle. L'allée des embrumes était remplie d'enfants livrés à eux-mêmes comme elle. Il y avait, bien sûr, plus d'adultes que d'enfants mais personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'un homme blond aux yeux gris s'arrêta à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il la salua, elle prit peur et un feu embrasa la tige de fer avec laquelle elle jouait comme si cela avait été une allumette.

"**Ta magie est puissante. Où sont tes parents ?**" Dit l'homme en éteignant le feu.

La gamine tourna la tête vers une maison à la porte fermée dont s'élevaient des cris parfaitement identifiables. L'homme acquiesça.

"**Si tu veux bien je vais attendre qu'ils soient disponibles avec toi.**"

La petite fille haussa les épaules.

"**Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimerais aller à Poudlard ?**"

Les yeux de la gamine se mirent à pétiller d'excitation.

**Banane**

Harry Potter _ 180 mots

Ron regardait avec suspicions la carte que lui avait donné Harry. Elle était censée l'aider à se diriger dans le Londres moldu jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami. Ron rouspéta encore une fois après le brun qui avait décidé de s'éloigner du monde magique pour ne plus être importuné à tout bout de champ. Mais il avait tellement été catégorique dans sa décision qu'il avait refusé d'autoriser le transplanage chez lui.

Ron était donc à la sortie de la zone de transplanage et essayait de comprendre cette fichue carte lorsque Hermione arriva derrière lui !

"**Tu la tiens à l'envers banane !**" Lui dit-elle amusée et absolument pas surprise que le jeune homme ne sache pas s'en servir.

"**Aller, suis-moi !**" Ajouta-t-elle théâtralement, faisant semblant que cet acte lui coûtait mais qu'elle se sacrifiait pour lui dans son immense bonté.

Tous deux se regardèrent deux secondes puis explosèrent de rire avant de s'enlacer. Ca leur faisait un bien fou de se retrouver, ils étaient restés trop longtemps sans se voir. Maintenant ils avaient hâte de retrouver Harry pour que cette soirée puisse enfin commencer.

**Calvaire**

Robin Hood _ 137 mots

Will arrêta sa course à bout de souffle, désespéré par la tournure des événements. Survivre avait toujours été un calvaire pour lui mais là, s'il s'en sortait ça relèverait du miracle ! Il avait réussi à semer les hommes du shérif en courant au milieu d'un cimetière. Les chevaux, gênés par les tombes ne pouvaient pas y avancer à toute allure. Ca avait été le début d'un bon plan… mais seulement le début… Il n'avait pas pensé aux murs qui encerclaient cette partie du cimetière. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour sans tomber sur ses poursuivants. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait escalader le vieux mur de pierres.

Les pierres bougèrent sous ses doigts lorsqu'il commença l'ascension. Les voix se rapprochaient. Il devait faire vite, bientôt il serait à portée de vue… et à portée de flèches.

**Dimension**

Avengers _ 107 mots

Tony regardait ce pieu sous toutes les coutures. Il devait être honnête, il n'avait jamais vu de telles dimensions et était impressionné. Beaucoup de qualificatifs lui passaient par la tête lorsqu'une voix suave brisa le silence.

"**Tu peux le toucher aussi...**"

Oh que oui ! Tony allait se faire un plaisir de le toucher, de le découvrir de toutes les manières possibles.

Un corps fort se colla à son dos.

"**Mon cadeau te plaît ?**" Dit-il en désignant la pierre de lune qu'il avait offert à l'ingénieur.

"**Voudrais-tu que je te montre à quel point ?**" susurra Tony en se retournant dans les bras de son dieu pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

**Ebullition**

Twilight _ 110 mots

Il tomba à genoux en hurlant dans la ruelle sinistre où il se trouvait. La douleur était inimaginable. Il lui semblait que son sang était en ébullition et s'évaporait par les pores de sa peau. Devant lui, un homme magnifique le regardait avec satisfaction. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si ses organes s'arrêtaient les uns après les autres. Si son estomac semblait se digérer lui-même. Mais malgré toute la haine qu'il aurait pu vouloir ressentir à juste titre, il ne pouvait en ressentir un seul soupçon. Tout son être était possédé par la douleur et c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir et exprimer à ce moment précis.

**Fleur**

Esprits criminels _ 109 mots

Un bouquet de fleurs à la main, Derek hésitait à sonner à la porte de sa chérie. Il avait été appelé sur une affaire alors qu'ils se disputaient. Il avait eu des propos assez durs avec elle qu'il ne pensait pas. Il avait essayé de la joindre pendant les quatre jours qu'avait duré l'enquête mais ses réponses avaient systématiquement été sporadiques. Il s'en voulait et craignait l'accueil que sa chérie allait lui réserver.

Il souffla et prit son courage à deux mains.

La porte s'ouvrit après des secondes qui lui avaient parues interminables. La jeune femme eut l'air surprise mais ravie. Derek, soulagé lui tendit le bouquet en s'excusant.

**Gare**

Avengers _ 128 mots

Sur le quai de la gare Steve attendait. Il était arrivé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Les autres passagers qui étaient descendus en même temps que lui avaient quitté le quai depuis longtemps. Seul avec son sac à dos, il décida de s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. La seule raison pour laquelle il restait là à poireauter était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la prochaine étape de son voyage… Ce week-end était une surprise, son cadeau d'anniversaire… et il commençait mal.

"**Hey Steve !**" L'interpella la voix de celui qu'il attendait.

Tony arriva un peu débraillé.

"**Je suis vraiment désolé, il y a eu un problème sur la route.**"

Steve souffla, Tony qui s'excusait n'était pas monnaie courante, et lui offrit un sourire.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et quittèrent la gare.

**Imagination**

Twilight _ 138 mots

Bella avait beau faire tous les efforts d'imagination possible, elle ne se visualisait pas vieille… adulte même. Elle avait bien observé les femmes autour d'elle. Dès qu'elles entraient dans l'âge adulte quelque chose changeait dans leur visage, dans leur corps, dans leur façon de s'habiller, de se coiffer, de se mouvoir… même de penser. Dès qu'elles finissaient les études et entraient dans la vie active elles prenaient littéralement un coup de vieux qui se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Cet avenir était inenvisageable pour elle. Si elle pouvait demander à un génie d'exhausser un voeu, ce serait celui d'arrêter de vieillir à dix-sept ans, ne jamais atteindre les dix-huit. Elle savait que les génies n'existaient pas mais elle était sûre que si jamais la moindre opportunité d'atteindre cette utopie se manifestait, elle la saisirait.

**Jujube**

Esprit criminel _ 166 mots

Derek regardait le fruit devant lui. Peneloppe avait fait une soirée à thème pour le Nouvel An Chinois et avait garni sa table de nombreux mets asiatiques. L'agent Morgan les avait tous bien observé pour déterminer leur composition et était à peu près satisfait de ses conclusions à une exception près. Ce petit fruit, oblong, violet et flétri. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie et se méfiait.

"**Hey, P'tit coeur, c'est quoi ça ?**" finit-il par demander.

Peneloppe n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Spencer, qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver, prenait la parole.

"**Ce sont des jujubes, ou plus connus sous le nom de dattes chinoises. Il est cultivé en Asie Centrale depuis plus de quatre mille ans. Son surnom de datte chinoise lui vient de son aspect et de son goût proches de la datte. On s'en sert généralement pour faire de la pâte de fruit, du sirop ou même du miel. Mais je t'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais goûté non préparé.**"

19 avril

vengeance

Robin Hood _ 191 mots

Will tenait sa main blessée. Elle avait été soignée certes mais la douleur était bien présente. Elle alimentait ses envies de vengeance. Là, tout de suite il n'avait qu'une envie : détruire ce frère qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Ce frère qui avait poussé leur père à virer sa mère de chez eux. Ce frère qui était arrivé dans leur forêt avec arrogance, qui s'était installé chez eux sans y être invité, qui s'était auto-proclamé leur leader. Ce frère qui voulait les mener à leur perte et qui lui avait transpercé la main d'une flèche. Ce frère qui ne s'était pas soucié des conséquences de son acte. La flèche avait été retirée mais il ne connaissait pas encore les répercussions qu'aurait cette blessure. Son coeur saignait car, au fond de lui il aimait et admirait ce frère qui le repoussait. Il refusait de se laisser aller à ces sentiments et préférait le détester. Cette flèche venait de lui faciliter cette entreprise. La douleur l'aidait à haïr cet homme, ce petit seigneur. Il se vengerait… un jour, il lui ferait payer tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de lui.

Wagon

Harry Potter _ 143 mots

Lorsque Harry annonça à Ron que Ginny et lui étaient séparés ce dernier en tomba des nues.

"**Comment ça ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre vous ? Vous vouliez vous marier et avoir des enfants ! Comment tout cela a pu changer si vite ?**"

Harry regarda son meilleur ami dépité, puis Hermione qui avait l'air tout autant désespérée que lui.

"**Ron ce n'est pas nouveau que les choses ne vont plus entre eux...**"

"**Oh bah mince, j'ai loupé un wagon moi !**"

S'exclama le rouquin en se demandant comment il avait pu louper une information aussi importante.

"**Ce n'est pas un wagon que tu as loupé Ron mais tout le train là !**"

Ce moqua gentiment Hermione. Les deux garçons la regardèrent un instant et tous trois explosèrent de rire. Ca leur fit du bien de rire alors que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe depuis quelques instants.

**Xylophone**

Sans fandom _ 91 mots

Le tintamarre retentissait depuis bien trop longtemps et ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Il avait essayé pourtant de retirer l'instrument des mains de son fils mais ce geste avait immédiatement provoqué des pleurs. N'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête à essayer de calmer la crise en perspective il l'avait reposé devant son fils et le bambin tout heureux s'était remis à taper dessus.

Si jamais il arrivait à se souvenir qui avait offert ce satané xylophone à son garçon cette personne le paierait très cher, ça c'était certain !

**YOGA**

Die hard _ 118 mots

John faisait le point avec ses orteils sur le tapis ! Pourquoi suivait-il les conseils de cet inconnu ? A sa connaissance il n'était pas prof de yoga ! Bon certes, il ne connaissait rien de ce mec mais les détonations qui retentirent dans le couloir lui confirmèrent que ça n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée… il était maintenant pieds nus au milieu d'une prise d'otages ! Les hostilités ne pouvaient pas plus mal démarrer… enfin si, plein de choses contribuaient à rendre cette situation désespérée, comme le fait que sa femme fasse parti des otages… qu'ils soient à piégé dans un des derniers étages d'une des plus hautes tours de la ville… Il allait encore passer une bonne nuit lui !

**ZESTE**

Harry Potter _ 132 mots

Severus était très concentré. Il ne devait ajouter qu'un zeste de racine de mandragore à sa potion s'il voulait la réussir… et surtout s'il ne voulait pas la rater ! Une explosion résulterait certainement d'un ajout trop important.

Il leva sa main au dessus du chaudron bouillonnant et laissa tomber…

La cloche de son bureau retentit et Severus sursauta. Trop de mandragore tomba dans la potion. Le professeur eut juste le temps de conjurer un bouclier avant que son chaudron n'explose. Le sol et les murs se creusèrent là ou le liquide était tombé. Un trou dans la porte se forma et Severus découvrit Albus Dumbledore de l'autre côté, un bocal de bonbons au citron à la main ?

"**Un bonbon ?**" demanda le vieil homme.

Severus se demanda si l'homme était réellement un génie…

**ALPHA**

Twilight _ 123 mots

Jacob aurait pu être l'alpha mais il avait décliné. Il avait repoussé une partie de l'héritage de ses ancêtres parce qu'il sentait qu'autre chose était prévu pour lui… autre chose oui, mais quoi ? Il savait à l'intérieur de lui qu'il avait fait le bon choix mais maintenant qu'il devait l'expliquer à son père ça ne lui semblait plus aussi évident. Les mots avaient du mal à venir jusqu'à lui et les quelques uns qui cheminaient jusqu'à son cerveau desservaient sa décision plus qu'ils ne la justifiait. Devant son père, l'ancien alpha, il se sentait mal et pas à la hauteur des espérances de celui-ci. Cependant il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

"**Tu sais Jacob, je suis fier de toi.**"

**BARBECUE**

LOTR _ 147 mots

Le jeune Legolas et son père tuèrent les derniers orcs qu'ils venaient de dénicher avec la patrouille du matin. Leurs ennemis étaient de plus en plus redoutables et Thranduil avait voulu voir son fils en action afin de se rassurer sur ses capacités de commandement. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Son fils était largement capable de prendre la tête des patrouilles seul.

Ils avaient donc tué une dizaine d'orcs attablés autour d'un barbecue. Occupés maintenant à sécuriser les environs, les regards des deux elfes tombèrent sur des têtes humaines, entassées un peu à l'écart.

"**La viande n'est pas bonne à manger par ici, que font-ils cuir ?**" Demanda un jeune sentinelle qui n'avait que peu d'expérience.

Legolas et Thranduil se regardèrent, faisant le lien entre leur découverte et le barbecue.

"**Tu préfère ne pas savoir,**" lui répondit Legolas en sentant que lui-même risquait d'être malade rien qu'à l'idée.

**CATAPULTE et CARCASSE**

LOTR _ 101 mots

Pippin crut qu'il allait être malade lorsqu'il comprit que les orcs avaient conservé les carcasses des guerriers tombés devant eux et avaient récupéré les têtes pour leur renvoyer grâce à leurs catapultes. Le hobbit regardait les têtes tomber sur la cité blanche avec horreur. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la compagnie de l'anneau il s'était endurci, il s'était… non pas habitué mais résigné à la cruauté de la guerre. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir des actes aussi ignobles et irrespectueux des combattants. Le pire était que la cruauté et l'ignominie des orcs semblaient avoir atteints certains hommes...


	18. mai 2020

**BOURGEON **

GOT_119 mots

Sansa sourit en regardant autour d'elle. L'hiver avait été long et rude, ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'hommes, d'amis, de frères, de soeurs, de parents... Mais le printemps revenait enfin. Ses frères et soeurs encore en vie ne seraient pas de retour au château avant longtemps, certains étaient morts, d'autres étaient partis pour longtemps encore mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Ce bourgeon sous ses yeux était bel et bien un signe d'espoir. La petite pousse verte sortait à peine de l'épaisse couche de neige mais elle était vigoureuse. Les nordiens l'étaient aussi, son royaume se remettait de ces longues années de froid, il était uni, riche et en paix. La fin de l'hiver ne ferait que conforter cette tendance.

**CLAIR**

Twilight_ 124 mots

Il était assis en haut d'un arbre alors que le soleil se levait. La nuit avait était claire. Il avait passé les dernières heures éloigné des siens à se ressourcer en regardant le ciel étoilé en compagnie d'un hibou visiblement dépourvu d'instinct de survie. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Pour une fois qu'un animal n'avait pas peur de lui, il pouvait dire qu'il avait apprécié sa présence. Il avait apprécié d'être en compagnie d'un être vivant qui ne le considérait pas comme une menace et qui ne l'inondait pas de ses émotions car c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait dû s'isoler. Il était fatigué de toutes les émotions qui l'entouraient tous les jours surtout que celles-ci étaient particulièrement fortes et négatives ces derniers jours.

**FLEUR**

Le Hobbit_119 mots

Bilbon était assis dans son jardin, il contemplait le chêne en fleurs âgé à présent de quinze ans. Les petites fleurs vertes, malgré leur discrétion semblaient lui jetter à la figure tous ses souvenirs liés à cet arbrisseau. Gandalf, les nains qui arrivaient chez lui, leur quête, ce gland, l'Arkenstone... et la mort de ses amis. Le temps avait beau passer il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il n'ait une pensée pour eux : Thorin, Fili et Kili. Ces trois valeureux nains étaient partis bien trop tôt pour une raison bien trop absurde. Pourquoi ces petites fleurs discrètes lui rappelaient-elles ces nains remuants ? Peut-être parce que malgré leur manque d'atours au premier regard, elles avaient finalement une grande valeur.

**BATIFOLER**

Die hard _ 79 mots

Ses tympans bourdonnaient, il n'y avait pas une seule partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir, il avait une migraine du tonnerre mais il était là dans l'eau en train de rire. Zeus et lui étaient vivants ! Ils avaient survécu à cette putain d'explosion. Certes ce n'était pas le moment de batifoler dans l'eau, ils avaient encore un salopard (ou plus) à arrêter, mais nom de Dieu ce que ça faisait du bien d'être en vie !

**BRISE**

Robin Hood _ 163 mots

Assis sur un muret Will regardait la forêt, songeur. Une légère brise faisait flotter ses cheveux autour de son visage, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, ses pensées étaient si loin dans ses souvenirs qu'il n'entendit pas son frère arriver. Robin s'assit à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter.

**"Eh bien ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi peu attentif aux gens qui t'entourent.**" Rigola-t-il avant de reconnaître le regard sombre de son frère.

" **Souvenirs douloureux ?**"

"**Non, je me disais juste que ce printemps-là est très différent des autres. Avant le printemps pour moi annonçait un répit, plus de nourriture, moins de nuits froides... cette année... je ne sais pas... Je n'ai eu à craindre de rien cet hiver, je ne voudrais pas que le printemps vienne changer ça...**"

Robin attira son frère dans ses bras.

"**Chut, ne dis pas ça, tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter de ta survie, j'y veillerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**"

**ASPERGE**

Thor_137 mots

Thor essayait de se faire comprendre du petit robot qui était devant lui. Ce truc avait dans une de ses pinces la bouteille de bière qu'il comptait boire, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la lui donner.

"**Aller ! Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qu'il y a là dedans ! C'est pas pour toi la bière !**"

Mais rien à faire, cet amas de métal ne voulait rien entendre.

"**Il est un petit perdu parfois,**" lui avait dit Tony, "**mais je l'aime bien tout de même.**"

Excédé, Thor finit par donner une "tape" sur la machine. Le pauvre petit robot fut déséquilibré. Apeuré il lâcha la bière qui explosa au sol, aspergeant le Dieu du tonnerre du liquide alcoolisé.

"**N'abîme pas mon robot,**" cria Tony de la pièce d'à côté alors que Thor jurait dans sa barbe.

**PANIER**

Le petit chaperon rouge _ 112 mots

Le panier était posé sur la commode, la cape rouge était accrochée au porte manteau, rien d'anormal ? Pourtant mère grand n'était pas comme d'habitude... Le petit chaperon rouge était figée. De grandes oreilles, de grandes dents, des poils noirs... allongé dans le lit de sa grand-mère se tenait un loup. Un loup qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : manger. La peur la paralysait, la sueur coulait le long de son dos, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la bête ne se jette sur elle. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Le loup esquissa un mouvement qui fit réagir l'enfant. Elle cria et s'enfuit, espérant sans y croire, réussir à se sauver.

**BAMBI**

Marvel _ 132 mots

Steve se promenait au zoo avec son fils de cinq ans. L'élever seul n'avait pas été évident. La première année avait même été difficile. Il ne parvenait pas à faire son deuil, son fils ne faisait pas ses nuits et malgré la présence de ses amis, il s'était senti seul. Finalement les années avaient passée et même si l'absence de son amour avait laissé un vide immense dans son coeur, il avait réappris à vivre. Sa principale occupation était son fils et ce jour-là il l'amenait au zoo pour la première fois. Dans le premier enclos se trouvaient des cerfs, des biches et des faons, ainsi que des chevreuils et d'autres cervidés.

"**Papa regarde ! C'est des bambis !**"

Steve se mit à sa hauteur, souriant, pour lui montrer et nommer les différents animaux.

**CHANGEMENT**

Esprit criminel _ 143 mots

Pénélope n'aimait pas le changement mais elle savait l'accepter lorsqu'il était nécessaire. Celui-ci elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, il lui était tombé dessus comme une évidence. Mais finalement elle n'avait pas vraiment hésité, elle n'avait pas été terrorisée par cet avenir inconnu. Elle savait que c'était le bon moment pour elle. Le bon moment pour entamer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie, pour rendre son badge du FBI. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas un adieu. Elle avait partagé trop d'émotions avec ses collègues qui étaient devenus ses amis et sa famille. Ce n'était pas un adieu mais un au revoir car ils se retrouveraient, ce serait juste dans d'autres circonstances. Des circonstances où elle profiterait juste de leur présence sans s'inquiéter pour leurs vies ou celle d'une potentielle victime. Alors oui, elle ne redoutait pas ce changement, celui-ci était pour le meilleur.

**EVEIL**

Hawaii 5-0 _ 152 mots

Il y a des nuits où le sommeil le fuit. Des nuits qu'il passe devant sa maison, les pieds dans le sable à contempler le ciel étoilé. Des nuits durant lesquelles son esprit dérive au fil de ses pensées bercées par le bruit des vagues. Des nuits qui sont pour lui le moment d'une introspection avant l'éveil du monde autour de lui. Avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau happé dans la frénésie de sa vie. Avant que son travail et ses responsabilités ne le rattrapent à nouveau. Avant qu'il n'ait plus le temps de penser à lui.

Cette nuit-là en faisait partie. Avec curiosité il laissa ses pensées le guider. Il ne fut pas surpris qu'elles le mènent jusqu'à la personne qui avait dérobé son coeur. Elles empruntaient souvent ce chemin ces derniers temps. Qui sait, peut être qu'elles en choisiront un autre le jour où il se déciderait à se déclarer...

**REVOLUTION**

La Révolution Française _ 150 mots

L'estomac dans les talons, elles avaient pris la route par centaines, voire par milliers. Elles marchaient de Paris à Versailles pour voir le roi. Ces femmes de tous âges, de toutes classes, parfois enceintes, souvent accompagnées d'enfants n'avaient pas hésité à partir. Mues par la faim elles avaient fait ces six kilomètres, traînant leurs canons, espérant avoir finalement du pain. Affaiblies par des jours, voire des semaines de disette, elles s'étaient mises en route grâce à leur rage de survivre. Beaucoup d'autres personnes les avaient rejointes sur la route, les révolutionnaires entre autres. Mais elles, elles n'avançaient pas pour les idées de la Révolution même si nombre d'entre elles les soutenaient. Elles, elles avançaient pour nourrir leurs familles, pour sauver leurs enfants de la famine. Rien ne pourrait les arrêter, ni les malaises dus à la faim, ni la garde du roi, elles ne repartiraient pas à Paris sans pain.

**IMPROMPTU**

Avengers _ 87 mots

Sortant de nul part, Tony attrapa la main de Steve. Captain America se retint de déloger l'impromptu d'un geste sec. A la place, il le regarda, fatigué d'avance par le milliardaire.

"**Que puis-je faire pour toi Tony ? **»

"**Venir avec moi ! On part en Chine !**"

"**Mais pour quoi faire ?**"

"**Fêter le Nouvel An Chinois bien sûr !**"

Steve secoua la tête, blasé par l'attitude désinvolte de son ami, mais en même temps il était amusé et attendri de le voir retrouver un peu d'inscoucience de temps en temps.

**Bouillon**

Thor _ 133 mots

Loki regarda son frère avec dégoût. Ils avaient décidé de se promener sur Terre, comme ils aimaient le faire de temps en temps, et avaient décidé de se rendre en Chine. Le Nouvel An Chinois battait son plein. Les rues étaient décorées de lampions rouges. Les marchés étaient surpeuplés de vendeurs, de clients, d'oranges mais aussi d'animaux morts, vivants ou entre les deux.

Thor avait décidé de s'arrêter aux stands de nourriture du marché et de commander une soupe. Des morceaux étranges flottaient dans le bouillon à l'odeur étrange.

"**Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans ton bol !**" Lui reprocha Loki en plissant le nez.

"**Parce que toi tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ta brioche ?**"

Loki regarda son bao avec suspicions, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le finir.

**Tasse**

Harry Potter _ 112 mots

Assis sous sa véranda, les yeux perdus dans le paysage enneigé de Roumanie, une tasse de café fumante dans la main, Charlie appréciait le calme de son environnement… Calme qui allait être chassé de chez lui dans moins d'une heure.

Dans moins d'une heure sa famille arriverait pour fêter noël. Avec eux arriveraient pour quelques jours l'amour, les rires, la bonne humeur, la chamaillerie et les bonnes histoires.

Le jeune homme avait hâte, il aimait sa famille et son agitation, mais il savait déjà qu'il aimerait aussi retrouver son calme après leur passage. Son calme, sa solitude, ses dragons… mais aussi le petit vide dans son coeur créé par l'absence des siens.

**Soirée**

Robin Hood _ 120 mots

Assis au coin du feu il se souvenait des hivers froids de la première partie de sa vie. Il se souvenait particulièrement du premier hiver avec son frère retrouvé, le premier d'une nouvelle partie de sa vie, le premier qu'il avait passé au chaud. Celui-ci et les suivants il les avait passé dans ce château, celui où ils avaient choisi de s'installer tous les deux… Tous les trois même ! Mariane les y avait rapidement rejoints. Le château s'était repeuplé avec l'arrivée de leurs enfants, puis de siens… puis leurs enfants à eux.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps il passait ses soirées seul avec ses souvenirs devant cette cheminée, seul avec les crépitements du feu dans ce château trop grand, trop vide.


End file.
